Cuando Todo Cambia
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: La guerra al fin termina, y todos se creen felices... ¿qué pasa cuando un cambio radical los afecta a todos? DMHP Mpreg Slash... luego de años, al fin de vuelta. cap 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando todo cambia**

Hola! bueno, soy primeriza en escribir un fic de Harry Potter, aunque he leído un montón. La pareja es Draco/Harry y habrá futuro Slash y si no te gusta... pues Aiozz!!! Y... HP no me pertenece T.T. Y bueno, nos leemos más abajo!!!

&&&&&&&

Un suave temblor se extendió por todo su pálido cuerpo cubierto apenas por una delicada sábana de seda. Podía sentir como el pequeño ser que se formaba en su interior absorbía lentamente pequeñas partes de su propia magia, manteniéndolo algo agotado.

Los elfos de la mansión Malfoy constantemente le daban de comer y lo atendían en todo, a pesar de que no se sintiera con ánimo, y en el fondo lo agradecía porque no quería que nada le sucediera a su hijo.

-Mi hijo... –murmuró con suavidad mientras acariciaba con cuidado su propio vientre. Pudo sentir como el pequeño, porque estaba seguro de que era un hombre, parecía responder a la caricia con alegría. –mi querido hijo. –susurró con algo de tristeza al recordar como lo llamaba su propio padre cuando estaban solos o con madre presente. El dolor de la pérdida golpearon nuevamente su corazón al recordar el sacrificio que los dos hicieron por él, hace casi un año.

Flash Back 

- Hijo , tu padre y yo hemos llegado a una dolorosa conclusión, pero que dadas las circunstancias, es lo mejor para ti y para el apellido Malfoy que llevas. –dijo Narcisa mirando fijamente al rubio sentado frente a ella, y sintiendo el apoyo silencioso de su marido que permanecía de pie tras ella.

¿A qué te refieres madre? –preguntó temeroso Draco, sin que el sentimiento manchara su voz, pero sin poder evitar mostrarlo en sus grises ojos.

A que lo mejor es que traiciones al Señor Tenebroso y te unas al bando de la Luz. –dijo Lucius Malfoy, saliendo del silencio en que había permanecido.

¿có-cómo? –tartamudeó Draco olvidando que los Malfoy no se asombraban.

Hijo, querido hijo... –murmuró suavemente Narcisa –sabemos que en realidad nunca te ha atraído realmente el ideal del Señor Oscuro. –al ver el rostro asombrado de Draco continuó. –y quizá en el fondo a nosotros tampoco –ahora sí que el rostro del joven Malfoy reflejaba todo el asombro que sentía. –pero nosotros ya nos hemos manchado de todo esto y no podemos escapar, además es imposible negar que el que va a perder esta guerra es el Lord, por eso... –en ese momento Lucius continuó hablando.

Por eso queremos que tú te unas a la Luz y no te ensucies con esto, todo lo que me pertenecía está a tu nombre y otra parte enterrada bajo esta casa, en caso de que tuvieras problemas a pesar de todo. –se movió un poco de su posición, fijando con más fuerza sus ojos azules en los plateados de su hijo. –he hablado con Dumbledore para que él pueda saber de que a partir de ahora eres tú quién escoge, y que en caso de que nos hagas caso a lo que te aconsejamos, él te proteja. –el rostro de Draco no expresaba ninguna emoción, y es que estaba prácticamente en shock. Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, este se vio interrumpido.

Pero padre... ¿Qué va ha a suceder con ustedes? –dijo con verdadera tristeza el joven rubio platinado.

No te preocupes, hijo –dijo con una sonrisa sincera Narcisa. –estamos concientes de todo lo que acarrea esta decisión, pero te aseguro que los dos –dijo colocando una mano sobre su propio hombro esperando que Lucius entrelazara sus dedos. –estamos mucho más felices de saber que ambos habremos muerto, liberando antes de todo mal a nuestro hijo.

Y debes de reconocer, que aunque tú no aceptes esto, nosotros moriremos de todas formas, ya sea en manos de una auror como por parte del beso de un dementor o incluso del mismísimo Lord , en caso de que se entere de mis conversaciones con Dumbledore.

Pero es que... –Draco se negaba a aceptar así como así lo que sus padres le decían con tanta calma.

Hijo no te pedimos la respuesta ahora, solo te aconsejamos por lo que sería mejor para ti y lo que nos haría más felices a nosotros. –dijo Lucius con algo similar a una sonrisa. Apretando levemente la mano de Narcisa que aún sostenía, le indicó que era momento de dejarlo a solas. Iban a cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de Draco los detuvo.

Padre... –dijo suavemente con los ojos plateados repletos de lágrimas y la voz temblorosa. –yo... yo acepto lo que ustedes dicen, no estoy dispuesto a que el apellido Malfoy se pierda así como así. –murmuró al ver la cara de alegría y profunda tristeza de la pareja que lo observaba desde la puerta. Con pasos temerosos se acerco hasta ellos y finalmente corrió para abrazarlos, siendo recibido por los dos.

Créeme que estoy orgulloso de ti, y de que nos hayas hecho caso –dijo Lucius abrazando a Draco. Porque en ese momento no eran Malfoy's ni Slytherin's ni nada más, sólo un padre, una madre y su hijo abrazados con fuerza. –ahora que sé tu decisión debo enseñarte parte de lo que sé, para que puedas defenderte aún mejor de lo que lo haces y luego de eso nosotros no iremos... ¿está claro? –dijo Lucius separándose y adoptando todo el estilo Malfoy que poseía.

Claro padre –dijo con igual actitud el joven rubio platinado bajo la mirada dulce de su madre.

Fin Flash Back 

Ese entrenamiento duró dos semanas, incluyendo artes oscuras, de defensa, hechizos curativos, de sobrevivencia y protectores, pero aprendió más de lo que había aprendido en todo un año en Hogwarts. Aún recordaba el colegio, aunque fue lamentable que apenas había salido del séptimo curso la guerra estallara, obligándole a esconderse por petición de su padre en la mansión Malfoy, un lugar que ciertamente era el más seguro de todo el Mundo Mágico. Ni siquiera el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado podía entrar si no era con el consentimiento de un Malfoy.

En ese tiempo, las cosas habían sucedido con rapidez increíble. Terminó séptimo grado, entre los albores de la nueva guerra que comenzaba, fue escondido por su padre y en casi un mes escuchó con asombro la decisión que sus progenitores habían tomado, luego unas semanas de entrenamiento y era tan poderoso y experto como cualquier Auror con experiencia. Sin contar con que su juventud lo ayudaba y también su propia sangre pura.

Al llegar al recuerdo del último día de entrenamiento con sus padres un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Flash Back 

Se encontraba agotado, luego de una dura pelea con su madre (y es que nunca se habría imaginado que ella pudiera llegar a ser tan fuerte) y luego una de mayor intensidad con su padre, lo único que podía hacer era jadear recostado en el pasto siempre-verde que había debajo de él. De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso y con algo de dolor se colocó de pie para observar a sus padres que lucían intactos, ambos sujetados con fuerza de las manos. ¿quién pensaría que la fría pareja frente a él era en realidad tan dulce y preocupada hasta el punto de sacrificar sus vidas? Nadie.

-Draco –susurró con suavidad Narcisa –este era el último día de entrenamiento.

-y ahora nosotros debemos partir de aquí. No faltará mucho para que el Señor Oscuro se entere de tu traición. Y lo mejor es que estemos lejos de ti para esa ocasión. –dijo Lucius con algo de pesar.

-Padres... –susurró Draco dándose cuenta por primera vez de que probablemente no los volvería a ver con vida. –yo... yo los amo. –dijo con la voz rota al momento que una lágrima se deslizó silenciosa por su rostro. Y sin evitarlo los abrazó con fuerza, olvidando todo lo que era ser un Malfoy.

-Hijo... nosotros también te amamos, por eso hacemos esto –dijo con delicadeza Narcisa apretando entre sus brazos al hijo de sus entrañas.

-Además hijo, quiero que conserves esto. –dijo Lucius sacando algo de su bolsillo. Era un pequeño colgante verde oscuro con la forma de un medallón con letras finamente talladas en oro blanco y en medio una pequeña piedra preciosa de un color rojo oscuro. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente de la impresión al verlo. –veo que lo reconoces. –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo dejaba en sus manos. –es del padre de tu abuela Abraxias, o sea de mi abuelo. Supongo que ya sabes su función. Si creas una unión fuerte con el medallón, este se comunicará contigo, advirtiéndote de peligros, de personas que te rodeen y será un traslador único que te permitirá llegar hasta aquí sin problemas. –luego de eso se puso de pie lentamente, mirando a su hijo, sin darse cuenta en que momento habían terminado los tres de rodillas.

-Supongo de que es hora de que se marchen. –susurró Draco, tratando de apartar ese nudo que sentía en su garganta.

-Así es... un último consejo hijo... no dejes que nadie te humille por cambiarte de bando... eso es mucho más valiente, ya que te revelas contra todos sin importar nada... y espero que en un futuro quizá lejano nos volvamos a encontrar. –dijo Narcisa manteniéndose firme para su hijo.

-Yo también creo eso. –dijo finalmente con firmeza Draco mirando a sus padres. –y no les digo adiós, sino solamente hasta luego. –al decir esto les dio un último abrazo fuerte y dejándolos solos en el pequeño claro se retiró rumbo a su habitación a poder desahogar la pena que sentía.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Con pesadez movió su cuerpo quedando hecho un ovillo, mientras aparecía una manta sobre él. Ahora que mantenía en su vientre a una criatura que claramente era poderosa, desestabilizando su propia magia y aumentándola, podía hacer cosas como aparecer objetos o atraerlos con un accio sin problemas de tener que usar su varita.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al rememorar sus recuerdos, pero ya no se permitía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por su futuro heredero y por él mismo.

Con lentitud el sueño cayó sobre sus ojos plateados, cerrándolos y derramando finalmente las lágrimas retenidas.

&&&&&&&

Lentamente abrió sus párpados revelando las hermosas esmeraldas verdes. Desde hace un tiempo que se sentía cansado, aunque de seguro no era por más que la Batalla Final vivida hace poco. Bueno hace poco no, ya había pasado un mes, pero seguía con la misma sensación.

Se puso de pie despacio, notando el profundo silencio de la casa en la que vivía ahora.

Cuando terminó la Batalla Final pasó dos semanas en San Mungo, limpiándose de todas las maldiciones recibidas a manos de Voldemort y luego de eso, al salir libre se dio cuenta de que ya no debía volver a la casa de los Dursley porque su vida no peligraba. Ya no había ningún Lord Voldemort que lo quisiera matar, no había locos Mortífagos que lo persiguieran. Había instaurado finalmente la paz en el Mundo Mágico por un buen tiempo.

Luego de eso decidió volver a la casa que fue de su padrino y que ahora le pertenecía por ley... el Grimmauld Place número doce.

Al entrar al sitio se había dado cuenta de que el lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, como los de Sirius, pero también muchos alegres como las celebraciones por las batallas ganadas.

Un suave dolor de cabeza, que pronto dejaría de serlo, comenzó de nuevo y se sintió pesado, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación que se repetía casi a diario por las mañanas.

-Dobby –gimió masajeándose las sienes con los largos y finos dedos. –por favor tráeme la poción que me dio Severus –pidió mientras se sentaba con cuidado en un hermoso sillón de piel que tenía. La casa estaba completamente remodelada, dándole un toque hogareño y cálido, que le recordaba levemente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Señor, aquí está la poción, señor. –dijo Dobby chillón mientras le daba en una bandeja la poción y un vaso.

El elfo le había pedido por favor que lo dejara vivir en su casa y cuidarlo, y Harry como siempre no se pudo negar a la súplica, así que terminó aceptando a pesar de los reclamos de Hermione, quién le exigió que le pagara sueldo y le diera días libres, Dobby no salía de la casa a no ser que él saliera, o lo obligara.

Con una mueca de asco terminó de tragarse la poción que le preparara Snape. Se preguntarán cómo era que tenía tanta confianza en él, para tomarse así como así una poción fabricada por él... fácil, el pocionista había demostrado había demostrado ser de confianza al defenderlo de un ataque sorpresa de Bellatrix Lestrange, y aunque no la logró matar, le salvó la vida al Chico de Oro. Además la otra razón de peso era que ese "profesor grasiento" como aún lo llamaba algunas veces Ron, terminó siendo la pareja de su querido tío Remus Lupin. Y por último, porque estaba dispuesto a tomarse cualquier cosa antes de aparecer por San Mungo y dejar que Hermione lo interrogara media hora mínimo y que luego de forma extraña terminara la noticia de sus dolores de cabeza en el diario El Profeta. Porque resulta que su querida amiga había descubierto su vocación de medibruja al estar en la guerra y llegó a trabajar de inmediato al hospital mágico. Y por otro lado, El Profeta y todos los periodistas del Mundo Mágico lo seguían de arriba abajo, por lo que al salir comúnmente utilizaba un hechizo que le enseñó Lupin y cambia un poco su forma física, siendo lo único alterado el color de su cabello por uno castaño claro y su cicatriz se borraba. Con solo hacer eso podía andar tranquilo por el Londres Mágico sin ser molestado.

Una sonrisa se enmarcó en sus labios. El dolor de cabeza había cesado, y la pesadez de a poco terminaba... definitivamente tendría que darle un regalo a Snape cuando lo viera. Aunque la expresión recelosa del Profesor de Pociones en el momento en que le pidió el favor, aún lo intrigaba.

**Flash Back.**

El despacho de Snape en la casa de Remus permanecía en la misma oscuridad que tenía en las mazmorras, solo que era imposible negar el toque hogareño impuesto por el Licántropo.

-Profesor –llamó Harry al entrar y no ver a nadie. Remus le había dicho que estaba allí, pero no lo veía. Hasta que lo vio salir del armario con ingredientes de pociones en sus manos.

-Potter –dijo con algo de asombro en la voz, a pesar de no demostrarlo en su rostro. "típico de Slytherin" pensó Harry -¿qué hace por acá?

-Bueno... profesor... yo quería pedirle un favor –dijo algo nervioso, y es que aún lograba eso en él. Ya se estaba empezando a parecer a Neville con tanto tartamudeo.

-Y dígame ¡Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó con indiferencia mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio y aparecía una silla para Harry, quién aún no se acostumbraba al cambio de personalidad del que fuera una de las personas que más odiaba... y ahora era "casi" agradable, gracias a cierto hombre-lobo que lo controlaba.

-Lo que sucede es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien –al ver la mueca de Snape de "acaso-me-ve-cara-de-medimago" se apresuró en agregar –pero no quiero ir a San Mungo, allá está Hermione y usted ya la conoce...

-Sí... Granger... –murmuró al recordar como vivió en carne propia las "atenciones" de la jovencita durante la guerra. –pero dígame Potter ¿Qué es lo que siente? Porque pueden ser restos de magia negra solamente.

-Bueno... cuando despierto por las mañanas me siento pesado y cansado... como si no hubiera dormido. Y al rato me comienza a dar un dolor de cabeza terrible. Solo se me quita cuando como algo, pero el problema es que me da aún más dolor de cabeza el solo oler la comida. –Severus Snape lo miraba fijamente como si de un momento a otro lo fuera a hacer desaparecer.

-¿Sólo eso? –murmuró sin expresión.

-Sí, eso creo... –dijo inseguro al ver esa mirada tan penetrante.

-¿No siente que la magia se escapa de usted?

-¿Qué se escapa?. –preguntó asombrado Harry. –no lo sé... nunca me he dado cuenta... cuando me siento mal el dolor es más fuerte y no me concentro mucho. –Severus lo siguió mirando como si quisiera ver a través de él. Se puso de pie repentinamente, para regresar con un par de botellas con una poción de color azul.

-Tómese esto Potter apenas empiece a dolerle la cabeza y si es capaz trate de sentir si su magia se escapa. Si llega a ser así, lo mejor es que vea a Granger y se deje revisar... podría ser algo más grave... o quizá no –susurró antes de darse vuelta y dejar de tomarle atención al ex alumno sentado a espaldas de él, dando por terminada la reunión.

-Gracias Profesor –dijo Harry tomando las botellas y saliendo de la habitación.

-Será lo que pienso... –fue lo último que escuchó Harry al cerrar la puerta.

-Harry, hasta que sales... toma, llévate estas galletitas que prepararon los elfos –dijo alegre Lupin dándole una cajita con galletas.

-Gracias –murmuró Harry como perdido. Sacó su varita y cambiando nuevamente su aspecto físico salió de la casa en silencio.

**Fin Flash Back.**

La situación continuaba igual, pero aún no se podía llegar a concentrar para darse cuenta de si la magia se le escapaba o no. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle a Snape que era lo que pensaba que podía tener. "vaya que valor de Gryffindor tengo" pensó desanimado.

-Señor. –chilló Dobby junto a Harry sobresaltándolo un poco. –la tina está lista señor.

-Gra-gracias Dobby... –murmuró poniéndose de pie. –ah, hoy no voy a tomar desayuno e la casa, así que si quieres puedes salir, o hacer lo que quieras. –dijo Harry mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Gracias amo joven señor Harry Potter. –dijo emocionado Dobby antes de desaparecer de la sala donde estaban.

-Merlín... definitivamente no va a cambiar. –susurró con una sonrisa Harry antes de entrar a la tina.

&&&&&&&

-Amo... Amo Draco –dijo con algo de temor una elfina mientras trataba de despertar al joven que dormía profundamente.

-Grrr... solo un momento más –pidió el rubio dándose la vuelta en la cama.

-Señor, recuerde que el abogado viene hoy a hablar con usted.

-Mmmm... sí... me voy a levantar... pero primero prepara la tina por favor. –susurró con una sonrisa avergonzada. Últimamente dormía mucho, a diferencia de antes, que despertaba puntual a las seis de la mañana, ahora debían despertarlo, pensaba Draco mientras se volvía a cubrir con las mantas.

-De inmediato amo. –dijo la elfina desapareciendo. A los pocos minutos regresó con una bata en sus manos. –Está listo amo.

-Gracias. –murmuró Draco desperezándose como un gatito. –vaya cada vez me vas cambiando más. ¿No lo crees? –dijo con ternura acariciando su vientre. En el momento sintió la pequeña descarga de magia que hizo la criatura en su vientre. –veo que te divierte la situación. –se rió suavemente el rubio platinado dirigiéndose al baño.

Al cabo de un rato salió como nuevo sin rastros de sueño en su perfecto rostro. Con lentitud se vistió con una larga túnica vede oscuro, casi negro, que hacía contraste con su pálida piel. Era algo ajustada en el pecho y luego caía libremente, lo que le agradaba pues nadie se podría fijar mucho en su físico que cambiaba, vestido de esa forma.

Al quedar satisfecho con su imagen bajó a tomar desayuno. Había días en los que no quería comer nada y otros, como hoy, donde se podría comer cualquier cosa.

Al llegar al comedor imponente de la Mansión Malfoy se dio cuenta de la soledad en la que vivía, por eso prefería comer junto a los elfos que solo... aunque de seguro su padre se diera vueltas en su tumba.

Finalmente su padre había tenido razón y el Lord Oscuro los había asesinado una semana después de su traición. Afortunadamente su padrino Snape había logrado rescatar los cuerpos y darles la debida sepultura en el imponente Mausoleo de los Malfoy, en un lugar cercano a la mansión. Era la tradición enterrar allí a todo Malfoy, y pasar a ser parte de la protección de la mansión y una especie de guardián de la familia que siguiera con vida.

-Ahora que lo pienso –murmuró Draco comiéndose una tostada. –desde la celebración cuando... cuando Harr... Potter salió del hospital que no veo a mi padrino... –la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció quedándose en silencio. –supongo que si lo viera ahora se daría cuenta de ti y me interrogaría hasta el final y creo que no estoy preparado para eso. –dijo hablando con su hijo. En ese momento la magia de la mansión le avisó que el abogado estaba en la entrada a los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy, y agitando sus dedos desactivó las trapas y maldiciones de seguridad dejándolo entrar.

-Estaré en el despacho –dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo en dirección al despacho que alguna vez perteneció a todos sus antecesores Malfoy y que ahora le correspondía a él utilizar.

&&&&&&&&&

hola!!! bueno, aquí está el primer capitulo... espero que les guste, y que me dejen rws para ver que tal...

besos a todas y todos (en caso de que lea algún hombre)

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando Todo Cambia. **

Hola a todas (y todos) gracias por leer este fic, y solo aclaro que Harry Potter no es mío... si no varios personajes habrían muerto con alguna maldición perdida uu.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos días Señor Malfoy. –dijo con un leve tinte de nerviosismo el hombre que acababa de entrar al despacho. Era alto, de seguro más de un metro ochenta de pelo castaño claro, pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, con el estilo que ocupó él mismo en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Sus ojos eran de un color caoba, casi rubí bastante agradable. Su rostro era armonioso y producía confianza, definitivamente el tipo de abogado que contrataría su padre.

-Buenos días señor Evans. –siseó Draco acomodándose en la silla, luego de estrecharle la mano. -¿Cómo fue el viaje hasta acá? –preguntó cortés, extendiéndole una copa con un poco de whisky de fuego de 75 años.

-Tranquilo, ahora no hay peligros en los caminos. –dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo la copa, al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla frente a Draco.

-Sí, es cierto. –murmuró sin expresión el joven. –pero vayamos al grano, señor Evans. –dijo serio Draco, saliendo de sus pensamientos. –mi padre me dijo antes de morir que todo lo que teníamos lo dejó a mi nombre.

-Así es señor Malfoy –dijo Evans sacando de su maletín un montón de papeles.

-¿Y los del Ministerio no han tocado ni un solo knut? –preguntó receloso. – me enteré por El Profeta que los bienes de los Mortífagos estaban siendo confiscados. Y cabe recordar que mi padre murió como uno. –dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Tiene razón, pero resulta que todo el mundo sabe que usted fue parte de la orden del-niño-que-vivió...

-La orden del Fénix –bufó Draco corrigiéndolo.

-Sí, esa misma, y que ayudó mucho por la causa, y en cierto modo... si puedo decirlo... –el abogado se había puesto nervioso con la fría mirada de Draco.

-Adelante. Dígalo todo, si va a ser mi abogado debe haber confianza. –dijo serio... después de todo con los negocios no se juega.

-Pues que usted tiene carisma innata, por su apellido y lo que conlleva (léase honor y dinero) y ahora que se unió al bando de la luz, pues su popularidad aumentó demasiado, así que al Ministerio menos que nunca le conviene tener a un Malfoy en contra. –al oír eso una sonrisa divertido cruzó el rostro afilado de Draco.

-Vaya, supongo que mi padre estaría orgullos de que con solo ser Malfoy y "bueno" le doy más miedo al Ministerio de lo que él lograba en sus mejores épocas.

-Supongo... así que no se debe preocupar por nada, que su dinero se encuentra perfectamente. –la expresión jovial del mago cambió un poco, tornándose seria. –ahora, las empresas son algo más delicado, pues por el tiempo de guerra, los del ministerio lograron poner a algunos de los de ellos a cargo... y no creo que le guste que se "encariñen" mucho con ellas... –dijo finalmente Evans.

-Pues tiene toda la razón... y ya que menciona mi "popularidad" –dijo con una sonrisa al malévola. –creo que lo mejor sería tomar la dirección de todas las empresas de forma pública para el Mundo Mágico. –susurró Draco entrelazando sus dedos. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia embargo al abogado.

-Señor Malfoy... yo ya había pensado en eso y viendo que aún faltan tres horas para la publicación vespertina de El Profeta podemos citar a una conferencia de prensa y que la noticia salga justo a la hora del almuerzo en toda la prensa.

-Ya veo que lo tenía todo preparado. –dijo arrogante el rubio platinado -¿Y para qué hora su puede llevar a cabo esa conferencia?

-Pues una sola señal y en 25 minutos toda la prensa se reúne en el lugar que usted elija.

-Bien, se reunirán todos en el salón de eventos de la Mansión. Rips! –llamó Draco y en un instante apareció un elfo de apariencia joven.

-Sí amo. –dijo el elfo mirando a los dos magos presentes.

-Rips, quiero que guíes al Señor Evans hasta el salón de eventos en el primer piso y que lo ayudes en todo lo necesario. –dijo el joven colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta. –ahh, señor Evans... quiero que todo salga perfecto. Yo eliminaré por algún tiempo las defensas de la Mansión para que los magos entren por red Flu o se puedan aparecer. –dijo antes de dar un portazo.

-Guau –dijo asombrado el abogado. –Draco Malfoy es mucho más poderoso y guapo que su padre... está soltero... y definitivamente tiene muchas más influencia y determinación que su padre...sin dudas que él o la que se quede con él será muy afortunada/o... y por mientras yo seré la envidia de todos. –masculló antes de salir detrás del elfo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Con cuidado se puso la túnica verde oscuro y la capa negra con la que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un ex Slytherin, pero no podía evitar ponerse esa ropa, era el verde uno de sus colores favoritos y además hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Y es que según Hermione y Ginny al fin había aprendido a combinar los trajes.

-_Michere scaro et floce_ –susurró apuntándose con la varita y su cicatriz se borró y su pelo azabache quedó de un color castaño claro. Luego se colocó las lentillas mágicas en vez de sus comunes y cómodos lentas, y ya estaba listo para salir de incógnito a pasear por el Londres Mágico.

-Dobby, me voy... recuerda que hoy es tu día libre y de todas formas no creo que vuelva hasta la noche. –dijo Harry mientras salía de la casa.

Al verse libre comenzó a caminar hasta un sitio cerca de un parque abandonado donde se podría desaparecer sin problemas.

En un instante el bullicio del callejón Diagon lo rodeó, dándole la bienvenida.

A paso lento caminó entre la gente, viendo como los niños se arremolinaban en torno al escaparate de la tienda de implementos de Quidditch, de igual forma como lo hacía él siendo más pequeño. Luego el sonido del aleteo de las lechuzas del Emporio de las Lechuzas le recordó el regalo que le hiciera Hagrid, su querida Hedwig, que ya estaba algo mayor pero igual de majestuosa que siempre.

Al seguir caminando vio la librería de Flourish & Blott's donde compraba sus libros. Y finalmente el lugar donde quería llegar. La Heladería de Florean Fortescue.

-Buen día Señor Fortescue. –dijo Harry sentándose en una mesita, donde el dueño de la tienda llegó a atenderlo.

-Buenos días, joven ¿dígame qué quiere?

-Quiero un helado de crema y caramelo. –dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-Bien, de inmediato. –pero no se retiró, si no que se quedó mirando atentamente a Harry. –sabe... me recuerda a alguien... pero no sé quién...

-Debe ser por mis ojos... dicen que se parecen a los del niño-que-vivió-dos-veces. –dijo con una sonrisa, al recordar cuantas veces no había dicho ya la misma mentira.

-Sí claro, debe ser eso. –y se retiró trayéndole el helado en un instante.

-Gracias. –susurró Harry perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Ahora la gente le temía... sin duda pensaban que era el mago más poderoso de la historia ya que había derrotado a Voldemort, y pensaban que podía llegar a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro... pero no... él nunca podría llegar a hacer algo como eso. Había visto sufrir demasiado a la gente que quería, eso sin contar todo lo que él mismo había sufrido.

Todavía era capaz de sentir la angustia que vivió durante la Batalla Final.

**Flash Back.**

Cuanto tiempo llevaban peleando... no lo podía saber. El cielo estaba negro y llovía como nunca lo hacía a fines de abril. El barro hacía pesado el caminar y sentía que los ojos le escocían.

Todos estaban peleando junto a alguien y contra otros, pero él avanzaba solo y silencioso, casi como una serpiente. Buscaba entre todos al mago con el que debía pelear, pero no lo hallaba. Hasta que una voz irrumpió en su mente.

-"Así que me buscas, Potter". –un gemido de dolor brotó de su boca al sentir como si su cicatriz se abriera.

-Merlín... ¡¿Dónde te escondes?! Maldita serpiente cobarde. –masculló mientras se sujetaba con una mano la cabeza y continuando su marcha.

-"¿Qué acaso quieres terminar tan pronto con tu vida, Potter?". –resonó la voz dentro de él.

-Jajaja –rió sarcástico Harry. -¿Me tienes miedo?. –preguntó, pero ninguna voz resonó en su mente. En ese mismo momento sintió la presencia del Mago más tenebroso del siglo detrás de él.

-Creo Potter que no puedes decir nada, estando completamente indefenso. –la voz silbante del Lord sonó fría a sus espaldas. Con velocidad increíble Harry saltó a la derecha, en el momento en que un Avada impactaba donde estaba hace un momento. -¿qué sucede¿te vas a dedicar a huir?

-Nunca. –susurró Harry mirando fijamente las rendijas rojas que Voldemort tenía por ojos. En ese instante comenzó un dura pelea de embrujos y maldiciones entre los dos magos más poderosos del siglo. Hasta que de pronto en un descuido la varita de Harry cayó a varios metro de él y Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel lo miró fijamente.

-Ahora Potter, te haré sufrir hasta que supliques que te mate, en castigo por haber retrasado el momento de mi completa ascensión. Crucio. –susurró , al momento que la imperdonable se dirigía hasta el-chico-que-vivió. Cerró los ojos para esperar el dolor, pero no sucedió nada. Al mirar se fijo horrorizado como el rubio que tanto tiempo había odiado había recibido, y Voldemort no cesaba el ataque, mientras veía como Potter no atinaba a hacer nada.

Leves capas de magia se comenzaron a desprenderse del cuerpo de Harry al ver al rubio retorcerse del dolor. Extendió su mano y la varita perdida llegó justo a sus dedos. Cerrando los ojos comenzó a recitar palabras a la vez que una luz blanca muy pura comenzó a salir formándose como una cinta.

-¿Qué-qué haces? –susurró Voldemort dejando inconsciente a Draco.

-Algo que hace mucho debí hacer. –dijo Harry mientras la luz seguía saliendo. Voldemort reaccionó enviando Avadas pero todos eran absorbidos por esa magia tan especial. –un corazón sin amor como el tuyo nunca podría entenderlo... y es que no es tu culpa ser quien eres... por eso... te perdono. –en ese momento la cinta se disparó enrollándose alrededor del Lord Oscuro, quien no podía hacer nada. Numerosos Avadas fueron dirigidos a Harry por los Mortífagos que había cerca, pero todos fueron absorbidos por la magia que rodeaba al joven.

-Ya terminó todo. –susurró Harry. –muere de una vez. –en ese momento las cintas proyectaron su magia dejando todo cubierto con el resplandor blanco, que emitió suaves ondas que se expandieron por todo el campo de batalla. Y el cuerpo de Voldemort desapareció de la faz de la tierra. El silencio dominó por unos segundos hasta que algunos aplausos comenzaron a sonar.

Harry sintió sus rodillas temblar y se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de magia que había utilizado. Cayó sentado al suelo respirando agitadamente. Hasta que recordó como fue que logró liberar la magia dentro de él. A gatas llegó hasta un bulto que había en el piso bajo una capa negra.

Con cuidado lo dio vuelta, mirando los cabellos rubios que caían desordenados y su rostro afilado, que siempre proyectaba autosuficiencia y un toque de maldad, ahora solo mostraba algo de dolor.

-Malfoy... Malfoy... –susurró sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos. –Draco, despierta. –murmuró sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho al verlo así, tan indefenso, e inconsciente... por que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Como si reaccionara a su llamado, los ojos grises comenzaron a parpadear lentamente, revelando las orbes plateadas.

-Harry. –susurró, cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa. Entonces abrió los ojos con fuerza y sentándose se tocó el vientre. Y a los segundos se volvió a relajar, dándose vuelta para mirar al extrañado Harry. -¿se murió?. –preguntó con temor Draco mirando las orbes esmeraldas del chico.

-Estaba muerto hace mucho... sólo terminé lo que él no pudo. –susurró el joven.

-Felicitaciones... salvador del mundo mágico. –dijo Draco con una sonrisa sincera. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry.

-Gracias. –la mirada interrogante de Draco lo hizo aclarar. –si tú no hubieras intervenido frente al crucio... yo no habría hecho nada, me ayudaste a reaccionar. – un débil sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Malfoy.

-Yo... bueno... quería decirte –en ese momento tres personas saltaron sobre Harry, cortando al rubio.

-Harry, ganaste. –gimió llorando Hermione mientras casi lo estrangulaba.

-Venga, suéltalo un poco o lo ahogaras. –dijo Ron también al borde de las lágrimas. Al fin años de sufrimiento cesarían.

-Amigos estoy bien. –en ese momento una boca chocó con la de él. Era Ginny la que lo besaba.

-Uff, no tengo problemas con eso. –masculló Ron. –pero lo puedes dejar para después ¿no crees?

-Jejeje. –rió Ginny apenada mientras se separaba de Harry. Éste no pudo más que mirar al rubio que estaba apartado de ellos. "los ojos de Malfoy ¿tienes lágrimas?" Pero antes de volver a mirar llegó Snape quien solo le dirigió una mirada a Harry como felicitándolo y luego tomó en brazos a Draco llevándoselo.

-Puaj... ese hurón. –masculló el pelirrojo enojado. –un poco de pelea y se lo tiene que llevar en brazos como una damisela.

-No digas eso Ron. –susurró Harry poniéndose de pie. –créeme que ayudó mucho. –luego de mirarlos con algo de frialdad se fue en busca de Remus dejándose a sus amigos atrás. Aún faltaba por agarrar a los Mortífagos que pudieran.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Desde la fiesta de celebración de la orden que no veo a Malfoy... me pregunto como estará... –murmuraba perdido en sus pensamientos Harry.

La música que había estado sonando en la radio mágica se detuvo por un boletín de noticias en exclusivo. Harry tomó atención... no deseaba pensar en lo que había pasado con Malfoy en la batalla Final.

Estamos en directo desde Wiltshire, la Mansión Malfoy. –al oír esto el estomago de Harry dio un vuelco. –donde el último Malfoy, el señor Draco Malfoy está por llevar a cabo una importante conferencia de prensa, citada por su abogado el señor Marcus Evans, hoy 31 de mayo.

Cabe recordar que el señor Malfoy rechazó al que no debe ser nombrado y se unió a la ahora conocida y antes secreta Orden del Fénix, dirigida por Harry Potter, el niño que venció. –una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Harry. En la orden terminaron por decir que él era el jefe para que desde el ministerio no molestaran a Dumbledore. –bien, acaba de entrar el señor Malfoy y cabe decir que se ve mejor que nunca. Pareciera que lo rodeara un aura exquisita, a pesar de que no muestra ninguna sonrisa. Ahora van a hablar. –en ese momento una voz tranquila habló.

-Buenas tardes, gracias por venir a esta conferencia. Yo soy el abogado del señor Malfoy, Marcus Evans, y agradecería que mi representado hablase y luego ustedes podrán realizar preguntas. –un pesado silencio lo siguió y luego la voz silbante y al mismo tiempo melodiosa e incitante que Harry conocía tan bien comenzó a hablar.

-Están todos aquí porque planeo hacer público la toma del poder y administración de todas las empresas que me pertenecen y que por la guerra no pude controlar. –los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. –bien ahora frente a todos firmaré los documentos. –Harry detestaba no poder ver las imágenes sobre lo que ocurría... ¿por qué los magos no tenían televisores muggles? –ahora si quieren pueden realizar preguntas. –reanudó la voz del abogado.

-Aquí desde El Profeta. ¿señor Malfoy todo esto tiene relación alguna con el hecho de que el ministerio esté bajo el mando de sus empresas?

-Pues en realidad... sí. –más murmullos. –estas empresas son el orgullo de mi familia por generaciones y no pienso permitir que les suceda algo por estar en manos incompetentes. –masculló en tono ácido. –otra pregunta...

-Aquí desde la Caseta de Swingg. Si rechazó al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y considerando que su padre era Mortífago ¿cómo recibió de todos modos su herencia?

-Buena pregunta... para los Malfoy's lo primero es la familia, nunca mi padre me dejaría sin nada. Espero que eso le aclare las dudas. Otra pregunta.

-Aquí desde el Corazón de Bruja. ¿se encuentra soltero señor Malfoy?¿o esta comprometido en promesa como se acostumbraba en las familias sangre pura? –un pesado silencio se instaló en el salón.

-Creo que esa pregunta no tiene relevancia con el tema a tratar, pero de todas formas contestaré... No, estoy soltero y como dije antes la familia es lo más importante para los Malfoy's y eso incluye la felicidad de los integrantes de ésta. Bueno se terminó la conferencia.

-Gracias por su presencia. –habló el abogado.

-Bien como pudieron oír el señor Malfoy asume el poder de sus empresas y aclara para alegría de todas sus admiradoras y admiradores que se encuentra soltero. Bien eso es todo desde la Mansión Malfoy. Adiós. 

La música de las Brujas de Macbeth volvió a sonar en la radio y despertó a Harry de su ensueño.

-Vaya Malfoy está soltero. –murmuró depositando unas monedas en la mesita. Sin prisas salió de la heladería, caminando despreocupado. –creo que iré a ver a Hermione y Ron... hace tiempo que no los veo. –y es que sus mejores amigos finalmente se habían comprometido y casado al poco tiempo de que estallara la guerra. Con un plop! Desapareció del callejón.

&&&&&&&&&

-Ahh... estoy cansado. –susurró Draco sentándose en su escritorio. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Evans entrando al despacho.

-Vaya, salió todo mejor de lo que esperaba. –dijo con una sonrisa el abogado.

-Sí, supongo ¿pero para qué invitar también a los del Corazón de Bruja? –dijo Draco rehabilitando todos los embrujos de seguridad de su mansión.

-Es para explotar su popularidad... por un momento pensé que no iba a responder..pero lo hizo y eso me asombró un poco.

-Ya pensaba que era por algo así... por eso respondí.

-Bueno, le dejo los papeles aquí para que los lea y en cualquier caso puede comunicarse por lechuza o por red Flu... en cualquier momento que me necesite no importa, avíseme. –dijo antes de retirarse con una despedida del despacho.

-Arrggg... que cansancio. –y dejando todos los papeles en su lugar se retiró a dormir a su habitación. –y pensar que tantos idiotas piensan que pueden tener algo conmigo. –susurró acariciando su vientre mientras se acostaba. –nunca va a ocurrir eso... sin tu padre ya tengo suficiente... ahora solo te necesito a ti. –murmuró antes de caer dormido. Un suave plop! Sonó y apareció un pequeño elfo.

-Amo... señor Draco –susurró Dobby al ver durmiendo pacíficamente al rubio, igual como lo veía dormir cuando era un bebe. Con cuidado colocó una manta sobre él, cubriéndolo un poco. –espero que esté bien. –y desapareció de nuevo de la Mansión Malfoy.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todas (y todos) he aquí otro capitulo de este fic... bueno, gracias a todos los rws... **Ina-san** (nee-chan... xP después vas a saber de donde nace el bebito ñacañacañacañaca) **FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter**(grax por el rw bueno el padre del bebe.. si es Harry... pero anda a saber tú como termina esto... huy, yo ya vi loveless muy buena, te recomiendo Yami no Matsuei si no la has visto. Bueno besos!) **Malfoy-pureblood **(hola! grax por el rw, si, el hijo es de Harry... pero es obvio que para variar no tiene idea de nada u.u... besos!) **giosseppe **(cuando vi tu rw me dio cosa... por que nunca me había llegado al similar a una crítica en el año y medio que publico... es cierto que es chantaje bajo, pero quería ver al menos un mensaje... bueno, gracias por tu rw) **PhilosopherMisticismRaven **(Jejeje gracias por el rw, si, es algo extraña pero créeme que se pone interesante... Jejeje y si el hijo es de Harry, bueno beshos!)

Bueno, gracias a los que leen y dejenme un mensajito Jejeje bueno Aiooozzz!!!!!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando Todo Cambia.**

Bien hola a todazos un nuevo capitulo... muy interesante... ñaca ñaca ñaca... y los personajes no me pertenecen o varios ya habrían muerto...

&&&&&&&

Miró atentamente todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se había aparecido en una pequeña parcela que en la cima de una pequeña colina sostenía una casa que le recordaba vagamente a la Madriguera. Con paso alegre se dirigió hasta allá, ocultando todo rastro de magia, siendo imposible sentirlo. Al llegar a la puerta golpeó con cuidado y esperó a que alguien saliera. Si no se equivocaba hoy era el día libre de Hermione, por lo que estaría en la casa... sólo esperaba no interrumpir nada a la pareja de casados.

Hasta que una Hermione y una Ginny con varitas y cacerolas salieron a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes... señor. –murmuró Hermione escondiendo su varita, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Ginny. Es ese instante Harry cayó en cuenta de que se había aparecido de "incógnito" y nadie a parte de Severus, Remus y Dumbledore conocían esa transformación... y sinceramente prefería que siguiera así, por lo que empezó a actuar como si fuera un squib.

-Oh, no se preocupe –dijo Harry cambiando un poco su voz. –soy un squib.

-Uff... por un momento pensé que iba a tener que usar un obliviate. –dijo Ginny entrando de nuevo a la casa. Hermione solo continuaba mirando suspicaz al "extraño" en su puerta.

-Señorita...yo pasaba por acá y quería saber si me podía dar algo de tomar... si quiere se lo pago, pero aún falta tanto para llegar al próximo pueblo. –dijo actuando con pesar Harry. (_todo un Sly cuando lo quiere)_

-Soy señora-corrigió Hermione –lamento haberlo tratado así –dijo con una sonrisa dulce mientras aparecía un vaso con agua. –pero es que me recordó...

-Al niño-que-vivió. –cortó Harry mirándola ceñudo. –todo el mundo lo dice y reconozco que me empieza a aburrir. –dijo haciendo un mohín, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de la risa... ¡había podido engañar a Hermi!

-Lo siento. –susurró sonrojándose levemente.

-Oh, no importa... de todos modos gracias. –dijo Harry devolviéndole el vaso y alejándose de la casa para doblar en la rejita que mostraba el sendero hacia el camino principal a medio kilómetro de allí. Al saber que ya estaba lejos susurró el contra hechizo, cambiando el pelo castaño por el azabache propio y dejando aparecer su característica cicatriz. Apareció sus lentes y se los cambio. Luego miró su ropa y bufó, también tendría que cambiársela. Con un toque transformo su túnica en un color rojo sangre y su capa negra la hizo desaparecer. Espero un par de minutos y liberando su magia se apareció en la puerta de la misma casa. Al menos todo esto me permitió saber que está Ginny y esa conversación que había evitado con la pelirroja hermana de su _amigo_ no se podría posponer más. Con un último suspiro golpeo la puerta, hasta que vio aparecer a Hermione en la puerta.

-Ha-Harry –dijo emocionada la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo. –recién nos estábamos acordando de ti. –una sonrisa fugaz cruzó los ojos verdes.

-¿Nos? –preguntó Harry -¿está Ron? –preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

-No, pero llegará en cualquier momento, justo hoy vino Ginny a comer. –dijo como si no quiere la cosa.

-Oh –susurró sin darle importancia Harry. –si están ocupados entonces mejor me voy. –dijo haciendo el amago de querer salir.

-No, no es necesario, hay comida suficiente, ven quédate no te veíamos desde la fiesta de celebración a tu salida del hospital. –dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo y entrándolo a la fuerza.

La voz de Ginny sonó desde la cocina.

-¿Qué¿Acaso es de nuevo el squib?. –al oír ese tono despectivo, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. ¿cómo pude dejar que me obligaran a salir con ella? Estuve loco, pensó Harry molesto.

-No, éste es cualquier cosa menos squib. –dijo riéndose Hermione mientras sentaba a Harry en un sillón y atraía una botella con cerveza de mantequilla y tres vasos.

-No me digas que... –en ese momento se escucharon los pasos correr hasta aparecer una espigada colorina por la puerta, mirándole casi como a una presa. Luego de un segundo su mirada cambió a la de una tímida e inocente niña. –Harry... tanto tiempo. –dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose y depositando un nervioso beso en la mejilla del joven. –que... que bueno verte.

-Gracias. –contesto brevemente asqueado con la actuación. Ahora era un experto en Legerimancia y ver los pensamiento de la joven no ayuda en mucho. -¿Y dime Hermi cómo te ha ido en San Mungo? –preguntó ignorando por completo la mirada anhelante de la pelirroja.

-Oh, prefecto, pero dime ¿cómo está tu salud? –preguntó la medibruja sirviendo los vasos con cerveza.

-Pues perfectamente, esas dos semanas en el hospital si sirvieron –dijo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que cerraba su mete. Ahora dominaba la Oclumancia bastante bien y podía evadirse del escrutinio de su amiga.

-Que bien, me alegro –interrumpió Ginny metiéndose en la conversación, algo aburrida de ser ignorada por e chico de las esmeraldas -¿y qué has hecho este tiempo que no te hemos visto?

-Pues, estas dos semanas he estado paseando, poniendo en orden las cosas en mi casa y en mi mente y descansando bastante. –en ese momento salió Ron Weasley de la chimenea con cara de enojo y sacudiéndose el hollín que quedó en la capa –Arrggg que molestia... como me hierve la sangre. –mascullaba airado el pelirrojo.

-Cariño... ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Hermione acercándose a su marido, quien aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Harry y Ginny.

-ese odioso hurón que con su proclamación de que el ministerio es sólo un montón de idiotas, y tomar el control de sus empresas, así... de repente, dejándonos sin una fuente de ingresos importante, ha dejado todo en un caos total en el ministerio. –Hermione iba a decir algo en contra de Malfoy cuado la voz profunda de Harry interrumpió todo.

-No hablen así de alguien que no está presente... además que más quieres si a fin de cuentas son **sus** empresas. –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y mirando levemente enojado a la pareja frente a él.

-Ha-Harry –tartamudeó levemente sonrojado Ron. –lo siento... –luego su mirada se levanto enojada otra vez. -¿por qué defiendes al maldito hurón? –preguntó indignado. –es cierto... se me olvidaba que tanto juntarte con serpientes algo se te pega ¿no? –la ira en Harry aumentó al sentir el trato de su _amigo, _tensando e ambiente con la pesadez de su magia al tiempo que la casa se oscurecía levemente.

-No me trates así... sólo digo lo cierto... son las cosas de Malfoy y él hace lo que se le antoja con ellas. –susurró volviéndose a sentar, relajando un poco su magia y aligerando un poco el ambiente.

-Ron... –susurró Hermione –relájate un poco... justo hoy nos vinieron a ver. –al decir eso, el pelirrojo miró a la muchacha sentada en una silla cerca de Harry.

-Ginny... –murmuró avergonzado... pero al ver a Harry, casi altanero, sentado en su sillón, lo volvió a mirar con ira. En ese momento ambas miradas se conectaron y no fue necesario para Harry usar Legerimancia para saber que no era bienvenido. Con toda la dignidad y elegancia de la que fue capaz, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. En eso recordó la conversación pendiente con la pelirroja y con una mirada seria susurró. –Ginny necesito hablar de algo importante contigo. –dijo antes de salir finalmente por la puerta. La chica miró a su hermano enojada por espantare a su "presa" y salió al trote tras Harry.

En ese momento Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo.

-Ron... sabes que Harry es de corazón noble ¿por qué le sacas en cara el que haya defendido a Malfoy cuando le hiciste esa _broma_ con los gemelos? –dijo debatiéndose entre enojarse o consolarlo. –además Harry se comportó como correspondía al recibirlo bien. –Susurró más bajito.

-¿Y lo preguntas? El hurón fue siempre nuestro enemigo; lo que le hicimos era solo una cucharada de su propia medicina... ¡Harry nos debió haber apoyado" o al menos quedarse en silencio...

-Ronald Billius Weasley, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así en mi casa. Lo que le estaban haciendo a Malfoy era injusto y Harry solo hizo lo correcto. –al decir esto Hermione se fue a la cocina dejando solo Ron para que pensara un poco sobre todo lo que había hecho.

**Flash Back **(POV Ron)

Cuanto tiempo llevaba soportando el mutismo de rubio aristócrata... no lo sabía, pero ya era tiempo de que aparecieran Fred y George para llevar a cabo la tan planeada _broma_.

Habían pasado más de 5 mesas desde que el hurón llegara a la orden y con las únicas personas con las que había cruzado palabra en todo el tiempo había sido Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, los tres amigos Sly que había logrado hacer que se unieran a la orden (Parkinson, Zabini y Nott), algunos aurores para entrenar y para el asombro de todo con Harry (con quien compartía pieza) y con Neville... incluso los cinco chicos se juntaban como grupo.

Pero en cambio el resto no existía para él, ni siquiera para insultarlos.

Así que desde hace un mes habían estado recolectando las "sorpresas" por toda la mansión Black.

Volvió a mirar al rubio frente a él. No lo miraba, estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro de Maldiciones de Nivel Avanzado que Snape le había traído desde la Mansión Malfoy.

Hasta que el sonido del llamado de la puerta lo hizo saltar del asiento. Con prisa se paró y vio a su hermano.

-Oh, Ron, te busca mamá, quiere que lo ayudes en no sé qué. –dijo el gemelo despreocupadamente.

-Ahh... –suspiró actuando. –está bien voy. –luego de darle una mirada resentida a la espalda de Malfoy que ni se inmutó, salió de la habitación. -¿Y bien? –susurró emocionado Ron estando en el pasillo.

-Listo. Fred preparó la pared de la habitación de al lado. Vamos. –dijo con una sonrisa George.

Al llagar a la habitación, se fijaron que parecía que no había pared y podían ver a la perfección al hurón sentado a la mesa. Ya no leía el libro, si no que veía atentamente un medallón verde. Tenía una piedra extraña de color rojo que estaba brillando intensamente, iluminando de forma casi mortecina el rostro pálido de Malfoy.

-Bien ¿Dónde está? –dijo ansioso Ron mirando a Fred. En ese momento el pelirrojo atrajo con su varita una caja que se movía de forma extraña. Con cuidado la cargó hasta una esquina de la pared, a la que con un toque creó un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que pasara la caja y con un hechizo de tiempo la programó para que se abriera en 30 segundos más.

Malfoy estaba de espaldas a la pared por lo que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Los tres pelirrojos miraban ansiosos de Malfoy a la caja y viceversa, hasta que la caja se abrió y pudieron darse cuenta del escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del hurón, que se dio vuelta de inmediato.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron con espanto al ver delante de él a varias personas. Sus padres, Snape, Dumbledore, Harry y los tres Sly's amigos del rubio.

Miradas extrañadas se dirigieron entre los hermanos al ver el grupo que apareció frente a Malfoy, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de que aún faltaba un Boggart que apareciera.

Y en ese momento apareció el más temido por el joven y los espectadores El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Draco estaba clavado en el asiento mirando atónito a los que estaban frente a él, hasta que Voldemort con un solo movimiento de varita atacó a todos los otros con una maldición similar al Cruciatus pero mucho peor. Un grito desgarrado salió de su garganta mientras trataba de hacer algo, pero un campo apareció alrededor de los Boggarts y no podía acercarse. Los veía retorcerse del dolor mientras sonaban con fuerza como algunos huesos se quebraban y la sangre comenzaba a correr lentamente por el piso.

Los tres pelirrojos observaban en silencio. Cuando el rubio llorara volverían a encerrar los Boggarts y de esa forma humillarían al Malfoy a agradecerles. Hasta que a la habitación donde estaban entró con una sonrisa Harry, que se borró al ver a la pared y a Draco a punto de llorar frente a lo que parecía ser una ilusión.

-¿Qué mierda?. –masculló Harry mirando a los hermanos. No esperó una respuesta y corrió a la puerta del lado. Los únicos seres capaces de poder hacer algo así eran los Boggarts y por lo que parecía eran varios.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, atrayendo por un segundo la mirada plateada atormentada, para volver a ser ignorado. De dos saltos haló a Draco del brazo y lo colocó tras él, protegiéndolo. En ese momento todos los Boggarts se transformaron dementores al acecho. Harry cerró los ojos un momento y miró con determinación.

-Riddikulo. –y los Boggarts se transformaron en pañuelos de colores. Un suspiro escapó de s garganta al verlos así y luego divisó la caja. Con un simple movimiento de varita los encerró de nuevo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de los sollozos del rubio platinado.

Estaba totalmente derrumbado en el suelo, con los ojos como extraviados y parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a echar a llorar.

-Malfoy. –susurró con cuidado, tratando de no sobresaltarlo. Los ojos plateados lo miraron con las lágrimas apunto de correr.

-Yo-yo... –tartamudeo Draco sin poderlo evitar. Se cubrió la cara con las manos sollozando con más pena de la que parecía capaz.

-Shhh... tranquilo fue solo una ilusión... no te preocupes. –trataba de tranquilizarlo. Debía de reconocer que la imagen que los miedos del hurón habían proyectado eran horribles, pero le llamaba la atención que Harry hubiera estado entre los torturados, pensaba Ron.

Malfoy no dejaba de temblar y de llorar, hasta que unos brazos rodearon el ovillo que era el rubio. –Shhh Draco... escúchame. –susurró Harry acariciándole el pelo. –sólo fue una ilusión... todo está bien ¿Ya?. –los temblores de Draco terminaron, y sus ojos algo rojos observaron las esmeraldas verdes que lo miraban fijamente, y cuyo dueño aún lo abrazaba. Harry al darse cuenta de lo había hecho se paró con prisa y se sonrojo imperceptiblemente al igual que el oji-plateado.

-Yo... yo... –Harry no sabía que decir.

-Gracias. –cortó Draco, mientras se ponía de pie, con elegancia natural. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron impresionados, no esperaba un gracias... de los meses que llevaban eran muy pocas las veces que había escuchado eso. La voz susurrante del rubio lo trajo a la realidad. –si no hubieras llegado, me habría humillado completamente ante los Weasley. –susurró con ira mirando hacia la pared. –sabía que eran Boggarts, pero la impresión fue mayor... y no pude hacer nada. –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. –si vas a buscar a los Weasley no están en la pieza de al lado. Solo está la comadreja, los otros dos se escabulleron. –al decir esto terminó por salir de la habitación dejando a un confuso Harry en medio.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Ron al ver la expresión enojada del que era su mejor amigo. La puerta se abrió con un portazo, asustando al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué mierda planeaban? –gritó al borde de la histeria el de las esmeraldas.

-Nosotros... nosotros... solo era una broma. –murmuró Ron cabizbajo.

-Maldita sea! Como se les puede ocurrir una broma así. –gritó enfurecido el chico.

-Pero...

-No –cortó Harry. –Malfoy ya ha sufrido, ahora está rodeado de gente que lo detesta y si sale, de gente que lo quiere matar. Y además debe soportar tus putas bromas!? –bramó rojo de la ira.

-Solo le estaba devolviendo la mano de todos los insultos y bromas que me ha hecho en Hogwarts. –dijo Ron con las orejas rojas.

-Tú lo dices, INSULTOS... en ningún momento te rodeo con nueve Boggarts... **nueve!**. –volvió a gritar. En ese momento Snape y Molly Weasley entraron atraídos por los gritos de Harry que resonaban por el pasillo.

-Potter¿qué pasa aquí?. –gruño Snape al ver a Harry rojo y con la magia descontrolada a su alrededor. En ese instante una lámpara que había sobre un mueble estalló en trocitos. –Potter, contrólese. –le dirigió una mirada al chico y este se comenzó a relajar, aunque aún apretaba con fuerza la varita. Molly estaba asustada y veía como Ron estaba mirando enojado a su mejor amigo. La voz de Harry sonó levemente temblorosa.

-Este. –escupió enojado señalando a Ron. Molly iba a decir algo pero la mirada fría de Snape lo impidió. –junto con sus brillantes hermanos tuvieron la **genial** idea de encerrar a Malfoy con nueve Boggarts. –Molly palideció al igual que Snape.

-¡nueve? –gimió la mujer.

-Sí, nueve... todo por una estúpida broma... ¡Merlín! Hay que ser idiota para hacer algo así. –escupió con rabia Harry. Snape le puso una mano en el hombro relajándolo un poco.

-Potter, salga de aquí... hoy no tendrá clases. –susurró con ira, matando con la mirada al pelirrojo. Con un débil asentimiento salió de la habitación. En ese momento los dos adultos lo miraron (a Ron) uno con ganas de matarlo a Crucios y el otro enojado y dolido.

-Fred, George... vengan en este momento!!. –gritó Molly. Y en unos minutos entraron los gemelos lentamente.

Fin Flash Back

Luego de eso fueron sometidos a varios castigos, pedirle disculpas a Malfoy frente a todos, quien ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlos y siguió sin decirles una palabra, a soportar las miradas reprobatorias de la mayoría (obviamente Ojo Loco los había felicitado en secreto) y la ley del hielo que Harry Hermione y Ginny les hicieron. Y aunque las mujeres lo perdonaron a la semana, Harry no le habló hasta casi un mes después. Y a pesar de todo su amistad quedó dañada y nada volvió a ser como antes.

En lo más profundo Ron no quería reconocer que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, y hasta que no lo hiciera era difícil que su situación con Harry se arreglara.

Con un suspiro el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina a tratar de que Hermione no continuará enojada con él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a la entrada de la parcela se detuvo a esperar a la pelirroja.

Necesitaba hacer acopio de todo su valor de Gryffindor para poder enfrentarla. Y no cabía duda de que luego de eso, arreglar las cosas con Ron sería aún más difícil, pero ya no podía continuar con esto. Ya no aguantaba que su vida fuera manejada por los demás, y menos aún por una mujer que terminaba por alejar toda posibilidad de conocer a alguien.

-Y bien Harry... ¿De qué me quieres hablar? –dijo emocionada Ginny. _Quizá y con suerte me dice que me quiere y me hace por fin su novia_ pensó la pelirroja, recordando que antes de que estallara la guerra tuvieron un par de citas, pero que todo quedo congelado al estar en la Orden.

-Ginny, quiero hablar sobre lo que siento. –dijo Harry. La mente de la chica frente a él era un libro abierto, y podía saber todo.

-Ahhh... sí... ¿y qué sería eso?. –_bien, al fin salió todo como estaba planeado_ pensaba. El lado Slytherin de Harry salió a flote y quiso hacer sufrir un poco a la Weasley que tantos problemas le había traído.

-Bueno... yo. –comenzó _nervioso_ el chico. –yo quiero que sepas... que eres muy importante para mí. –la cara de Ginny era de una sonrisa gigante. –y por eso quiero que sepas que... que soy gay.- dijo finalmente sonrojándose levemente. La cara de la pelirroja pasó de una sonrisa estúpida a fruncir tanto el ceño, dándole un leve toque horroroso.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó al borde de la histeria. –me lo dices en broma... ¿no es cierto? –dijo enojada, olvidando toda dulzura anterior.

-NO, no bromearía con algo así. –dijo Harry con tranquilidad. –y si te lo digo es porque me he dado cuenta de que te intereso como algo más. Lamento haberte dado esperanzas las veces que salimos, pero todo era idea de Hermi y yo aún no aclaraba mis gustos para poder detenerla... espero que me puedas entender. –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Ginny.

-Suéltame!-chilló dando un salto hacia atrás. –mi hermano tiene razón, tanto estar con las serpientes se te pegó lo retorcido. –y con una mueca de asco se limpió la túnica donde había colocado su mano Harry.

-De nuevo con lo mismo. –gimió Harry. –que no entiendes que lo hago por tu bien... y no hables así de los Slytherin. –dijo enojado. –no olvides que estuve a punto de ir allá. –Oh claro que todos los sabían porque Ron se los contó a todos en el tiempo que estuvieron peleados por lo de Draco.

-Pues deberías haber ido. –dijo mirando con odio a Harry. –traicionas a los Gryffindor juntándote con ellos... mira que ser agradable con el hurón y con Snape y con los otros Slytherin... eres como Neville con Nott.

-Cállate! –gritó Harry ya enojado. Nadie le diría nada por las personas con las que se juntaba. –deja de hablar así... es molesto verte con tu verdadero rostro. –al ver el asombro de Ginny agregó. -¿qué? Olvidas que soy experto en Legerimancia. Todo el tiempo he sabido tus planes y cosas raras. No dije nada antes por respeto a Ron, pero no puedo permitir que sigas interfiriendo en mi vida. –dándose finalmente la vuelta para salir de ahí. Luego de eso, dudaba poder hablar con Ron en un buen tiempo.

-Eres... eres un maldito!. –gritó Ginny al tiempo que le mandaba una maldición a Harry, que estaba de espaldas. Antes de impactar, con un movimiento de su mano se formó un escudo que hizo rebotar a la maldición, impactando a centímetros de los pies de la pelirroja.

La voz de Harry sonó fría y dura.

-Con que moral hablas de los Gryffindor si atacas aun mago que está de espaldas y si varita. Si yo hubiera sido otro la maldición me hubiera impactado, o si hubiera sido un Slytherin en vez de rebotar a tus pies, hubiera sido a tu cara. Supongo que entiendes que no quiero que me molestes más. –dijo Harry mientras seguía caminando.

-Te odio! –gritó Ginny. –vas a ver como vas a ser tratado cuando todo el Mundo Mágico sepa como eres! –amenazó Ginny, pensando que el chico no sabía nada sobre los pensamientos del Mundo Mágico sobre el tema. Al oír eso Harry se dio la vuelta y la miro fijamente.

-¿Tú crees que me asustas?. Por favor no soy tan estúpido como para no saber lo que piensan los magos de esto. Por favor... se casan entre ellos y pueden tener hijos... ¿qué más quiero? Y si me amenazas respecto a Ron –agregó al ver que la pelirroja iba a responder. –no me importa. Ya en su momento todo quedará claro entre nosotros. –dijo finalmente desapareciendo de la vista de la pelirroja.

Continuará&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!! me demoré un poco en actualizar pero muchos trabajos me lo impidieron... no tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo voy a saludar a las que me dejaron rw:

PhilosopherMisticismRaven

Giosseppe

FeFiiTTah Malfoy Potter

InA-SaN

Ahora solo como Adelanto por leer les digo que en el próximo capitulo comienzan las cosas _realmente_ interesantes respecto a Harry... así que les pido paciencia...

Feliz Navidad a todas y todos los que lleguen a leer y quizá después de navidad (25 o 26) vuelva a actualizar... 

Bueno, muchos besos y espero sus rws!!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio (y anti-Ginny)


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando todo cambia.**

Hola!! Bueno, aquí está el capitulo que había prometido. Así que sin hacerlas esperar más, lean!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los pasos resonaban en el frió piso del pasillo. Al llegar a una gran puerta de madera entró y se sentó en su elegante despacho. Un suspiro cansado salió de su garganta.

-Merlín… ¿qué hago? Ya tengo dos mese de embarazo y debería ver a un medimago para que me ayude… pero por muy liberal que sea el Mundo Mágico, no va resultar fácil… cuando se sepa que voy a ser padre soltero. –todos los problemas que le acarrearía el que se supiera le daba temor… pero no se podía dejar derrotar. –Hijo, eres mi único apoyo… -susurró Draco débilmente acariciando su vientre. –ahh, si al menos tu padre supiera de ti, si al menos se diera cuenta de que existo y habláramos de esa noche. Pero él nunca lo ha querido mencionar, y no voy a ser yo quien lo haga. –murmuró reteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Con rudeza las limpió antes de que salieran. –accio libro. –en un instante un libro empastado en cuero negro llegó a sus delicadas manos. Lo abrió en unas páginas que de tanto ser leídas estaban claramente marcadas y releyó por enésima vez lo que había escrito.

"_El embarazo masculino es una situación especial donde un mago con un alto nivel de magia es capaz de recrear con ella el embarazo femenino común y corriente._

_Para poder experimentar esto, se debe tomar una poción fertilizante que ayuda a alcanzar el nivel de mágico requerido. Aunque hasta hace algunos años aún había magos que lo podían conseguir sin la poción y por ello debían consumir una anti-fertilizante, para evitar de esa forma un embarazo no planificado..."_ –haberlo sabido antes. –gruñó Draco. _"… esto ya no es necesario, pues ya casi no quedan magos así. (Entiéndase por magos Sangre Pura)_

_Luego de tomar la poción fertilizante dos días antes de la luna llena, ya que es en los días pre, post, y de luna llena cuando se puede lograr la concepción._

_El mago '_madre' _debe por sobre todo querer, aún de forma inconsciente, tener un bebé para lograrlo, mientras que del mago _'padre'_ solo es necesario la esperma y más adelante el apoyo mágico o pilar, necesario para el embarazo._

_Si el mago 'madre' llegara a realizar la concepción, parte de su magia se dedicará a formar una especie de placenta mágica en la que el embrión y posterior feto se mantiene en perfectas condiciones, hasta el momento del nacimiento, cuando la placenta se une a la piel y se realiza la cesárea. _

_**Síntomas, malestares y otros:**_

_En este aspecto cabe mencionar que los malestares, como nauseas, vómitos, cambios de ánimo, hipersensibilidad en la piel, antojos, etc. Son perfectamente normales como en el embarazo femenino, con el elemento agregado que el mago 'madre' sufrirá cambios en su magia (aumento) y a la vez un mayor cansancio mágico. Por ellos es importante el apoyo del otro mago, ya que él ayuda en esto, entregando mínimas cuotas de magia que le acarrearán dolores de cabeza o cansancio._

_**Paso a paso cada mes:**_

_En el primer mes, de hecho en el día siguiente a la concepción, el mago 'madre' se de cuenta del embarazo, ya que lo puede sentir en su magia alterada. También sentirá nauseas leves, y un mayos cansancio que se traduce en mayores horas de sueño. Esto dura a lo largo de todo el embarazo. También puede bajar un poco de peso._

_En el segundo mes los malestares matutinos comenzarán con mucha fuerza, al igual que las nauseas. (Se puede tomar una sencilla poción calmante y será suficiente, aunque se recomienda no utilizarlas.) Comienza a cambiar el gusto y el olfato, y a tener los conocidos 'antojos'. Ya a finales del segundo mes podrá sentir la magia de su bebé, por lo que se recomienda 'hablar' con él. Físicamente sus caderas se ensanchan un poco._

_Al tercer mes, os cambios serán evidentes para su pareja, ya que el vientre del mago 'madre' se mantendrá levemente hinchado y los pezones sensibles. Además se sentirá fatigado. Las nauseas desaparecerán pero los antojos continuaran, y comenzarán los cambios de ánimos…"_

Ya no necesitaba leer más… gruesas lágrimas corrieron desde sus ojos plateados.

-Malditas hormonas. –gimió triste Draco. –mi pareja no se da cuenta de los cambios porque no está conmigo. –lloró recostándose en el escritorio. Los lamentos terminaron ahogándose en sollozos y al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo todo sonido, excepto uno que otro hipido. Hasta que un gruñido de hambre resonó en el despacho.

La limpia y melodiosa risa escapó de los labios del rubio (N/A: cambios de humor xD)

-Vaya, recién es hora de almorzar y ya estás reclamando –dijo con una sonrisa colocando la mano sobre su vientre. Con lentitud se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina donde los elfos ya debían tener todo preparado.

Al entrar pudo sentir el suave olor a la crema de champiñones y el de la carne a ¾ como le gustaba.

Con una sonrisa se sentó a la mesa y se dispuso a comer.

Ya iba por el tercer plato cuando Rips entró con una bandeja de plata llena de papeles.

-Amo Malfoy.-dijo con una reverencia el elfo. –ha llegado toda esta correspondencia señor.

-Gracias Rips, déjala aquí y puedes retirarte a comer. –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Draco al ver todas las cartas. –bien, bien, bien… veamos quienes son los que escriben. –tomó la primera. Era de Neville y Theodore.

"_Draco:_

_Vaya que ha sido divertido ver las reacciones de los del ministerio cuando les quitaste sus "juguetes". Bien hecho amigo. Te felicitamos los dos._

_Se acerca tu cumpleaños, y no te vemos desde la fiesta por Harry… ¿Por qué no nos juntamos? Si tienes tiempo habla con nosotros para organizar algo._

_Muchos cariños_

_Neville y Theodore Nott"_

-Ahh. –un suspiro escapó de sus rosados labios. –estos dos… quien hubiera pensado en Hogwarts que se quedarían juntos. –una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Al instante reaccionó y tomó otra carta. Esta era de Pansy y Blaise.

"_Drake:_

_Jejeje sé que no te gusta que te diga así, pero es adorable imaginarse tu rostro enojado. _

_Bueno, hoy escuché toda la conferencia que diste… y debo de felicitarte… pusiste en su lugar a los del ministerio; ¿sabes? me alegro, ya estaba bien, siempre nos molestan por nuestros padres y que mejor que "el Príncipe de Slytherin" para que los ponga en su lugar._

_Cambiando el tema, querido… ¿Por qué no me has venido a ver? Bueno, no importa… supongo que has estado ocupado con tus negocios… pero lo importante es que en cinco días estás de cumpleaños y no voy a dejar que lo pases así como así… por lo que voy a hablar con Theo y Neville para organizar algo._

_Bueno, muchos besos de parte mía y de Blaise._

_Atte. Pansy Parkinson"_

Con cuidado colocó la carta con la anterior y cogió otra.

"_Draco: _

_Hoy Remus me llamó emocionado cuando realizaste tu conferencia de prensa. ¿Por qué no me lo comunicaste antes? De esa forma habría estado en el ministerio para ver sus reacciones, en especial la de Weasley. Sé que me has dicho que deje todo atrás, pero yo no olvido tan fácil como tú, desde que te hiciste 'amigo' de Potter y de Longbottom._

_En fin Draco, me alegro de lo que hiciste, tus padres habrían estado orgullosos, y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo._

_Me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente, ya que hace mucho que no te veo, además va a ser tu cumpleaños y Remus ha insistido en que quiere verte. Tú sabes como anda de ansioso con el embarazo._

_Ven a mi casa o dime que vaya a verte a la tuya por lechuza, pero avísame._

_Con cariño_

_Severus Snape."_

-Ahh. –volvió a suspirar desganado. –supongo que ya no te puedo ocultar más a mis amigos y a mi padrino. –murmuró desanimado Draco. Al ver que era lo que quedaba en la bandeja era la edición vespertina de El Profeta, donde relataban su vida y una imagen en primera plana de el mismo, con pose arrogante y fría, mientras firmaba los documentos de sus empresas.

En realidad si se veía muy bien, de seguro era el embarazo lo que causaba todo eso, pensó Draco mientras se ponía de pie, suprimiendo un bostezo.

-Rips, por favor lleva a mi dormitorio una bandeja con chocolate suizo. –dijo saliendo de la cocina con todos los papeles debajo del brazo.

Ya hablaría con sus amigos sobre el cumpleaños y sobre su embarazo… solo esperaba que lo apoyaran a pesar de todo.

&&&&&&&&&

Con un plop! Harry se apareció entre un montón de basureros en un escondido callejón. Al ver que no había nadie cerca, susurró el hechizo para cambiar su apariencia y con cuidado de no ser visto salió tranquilamente con su apariencia de incógnito.

Se había aparecido a una cuadra del conocido Paseo de los Restoranes en el Londres Mágico. Entró en uno de aspecto hogareño llamado "_Donde la Abuela"_ siendo recibido con el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, joven Evans. –dijo con una sonrisa la anciana que atendía en lugar.

-Buenas tardes señora Linde. –respondió con igual sonrisa. Como siempre venía a comer donde la señora Linde cuando salía, ya eran conocidos y dijo llamarse James Evans (NA: ¿Qué original no?). Se sentó en una mesa algo apartada, mientras suspiraba recordando la pelea con los dos Weasley.

-Veo que no trae muy buen ánimo, pero el pudín de carne de hoy lo alegrará. –dijo la señora mientras corría a la cocina.

A parte de Harry no había nadie más.

-¿Señora Linde… tiene El Profeta de la tarde? –preguntó intrigado Harry mientras le servían el almuerzo. Aún tenía la duda de cómo se vería Draco Malfoy.

-Oh, claro muy comentado lo del Señor Malfoy. –dijo con una mueca. –el joven será todo lo que quiera, pero si no fuera tan frío y arrogante sería perfecto. –dijo con una sonrisa soñadora. Al escuchar la risita ahogada de Harry reaccionó y atrajo el diario. Con confianza se sentó frente a él y le extendió el periódico.

-Gracias. –al abrirlo vio la foto de primera plana de Draco, y Harry casi se ahogó con la comida. No era un aura, era todo él que lucía exquisito, pensó recordando las palabras de la periodista. Vio con cierta avidez el pelo rubio platinado que en la foto lucía gris, al igual que los ojos aunque los recordaba perfectamente.

Estaba seguro que si aún estuvieran en Hogwarts y con lo comentado que era que Malfoy era un rompecorazones, más de la mitad del colegio estaría babeando detrás de él ahora. Un débil sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver todas las cosas que pensaba. La campanilla lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Una señora muy vieja entró al pequeño restaurante.

-Oh, Amanda, llegaste. –dijo la señora Linde parándose. –lo siento joven Evans, siga comiendo, yo estaré con Amanda. –dijo con una sonrisa la señora, hasta sentarse bastante alejadas de él, mientras empezaban un aburrido juego de canasta muggle.

Harry volvió a centrar su atención en la foto del arrogante Malfoy que firmaba los documentos. Eso rasgos finos, afilados. Esos de seguro suaves labios. Los brazos fibrosos que se movían mientras firmaba. La cuidadosa forma en que tomaba la pluma.

Todos los pensamientos y detalles le hicieron sonrojar notoriamente, mientras recordaba el día que vio sin querer a Draco desnudo en la ducha de la orden, y que después de la borrachera, luego de la fiesta de celebración por la muerte de Greyback y Bellatrix tuvo el mejor sueño húmedo que alguna vez pudo tener (con esa imagen tan provocadora) a pesar de haber sido con su enemigo declarado tanto tiempo y luego casi amigo (como le gustaba decir al rubio en cuestión)

Había sido tan real, que ligeros temblores lo recorrían al recordarlo. Y después de eso no podía evitar sentirse levemente incómodo en la presencia de él.

Incluso aún había veces que el mismo sueño se repetía y despertaba con una dolorosa erección en los pantalones.

De nuevo el sonido de la campanilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para ver como entraba otra anciana, que se sentó con la pareja.

Volviendo a concentrarse en el diario, prefirió leer lo que tuvieran escrito acerca de Draco que ver la foto, no quería salir con una erección de un local lleno de viejecitas… ¿Qué pensarían después de él?

Se enteró de que hablaban sobre sus empresas de pociones y de perfumes de todo tipo que daban ganancias de miles de galeones mensualmente. De todo el dinero y propiedades conocidas de él. Luego hicieron una biografía donde mencionaban que a pesar de ser enemigo público del niño que vivió, finalmente se unió al bando de la luz, incluso siendo que sus padres eran conocidos mortífagos, para rematar con que se encontraba soltero y que había salido elegido por la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ por primera vez como el mago más sexy del año.

-Sin duda alguna se merece el título. –murmuró Harry observando de nuevo la fotografía en movimiento de Draco, sintiendo una extraña calidez en el pecho, y asustado se puso de pie rápidamente, atrayendo la mirada del trío de ancianas.

-¿Se va joven Evans? –preguntó la señora Linde acercándose a retirar el plato.

-S-Sí… ya es tarde, ahí está el dinero, gracias. –dijo dejando unos sickles y saliendo de la tienda, respirando profundamente como si hubiera sido una pesadilla.

En un instante se perdió entre la multitud.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Blaise, Pansy, que alegría verlos de nuevo!. –rió feliz Theo al ver a dos de sus mejores amigos Sly en el recibidor. Un nervioso Neville con guantes en las manos llenos de tierra llegó a saludarlos.

Definitivamente el chico había cambiado mucho, y para mejor. Había crecido hasta el metro ochenta y estaba bastante delgado con algo de músculos por los entrenamientos para la Orden. Su rostro infantil había madurado y ahora lucía como todo un hombre, aunque aún mantenía algo de la inocencia do todo buen Gryffindor.

-Que bien que hayan venido. Aunque no se note Theo estaba ansioso por verlos. –dijo Neville, mientras servía unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Linda casita. –dijo sarcástico Blaise, al ver la casi mansión donde vivía la pareja.

-Jajaja, algún día la llenaremos de niños. ¿no cariño?. –dijo Theo sentándose. Un grueso sonrojo cubrió el rostro del Gryffindor, a lo que todos estallaron en risas, hasta que Pansy los interrumpió.

-bueno, si vinimos fue para ver que podemos organizarle a Draco. Este va a ser el primer año no va a estar con sus padres. –dijo seria.

-Sí… mi pobre Dragón… No se merecía eso, a fin de cuenta los tíos estaban arrepentido y no querían seguir bajo las ordenes del Lord.. –dijo Blaise que era el más cercano a la familia.

-Ya, no nos pongamos melancólicos. –dijo Pansy. –yo creo que deberíamos hablar con Remus y Severus y organizar algo… después de todo Remus se encariñó tanto con Draco, que de seguro va a querer hacer algo también.

-Mandémosle una lechuza para que lo vayamos a ver ahora. –sugirió Neville. –solo faltan 5 días y estoy seguro Pansy que vas a querer hacer todo con tiempo.

-Tienes razón. –dijo guiñándole un ojo. –voy por un pergamino y una lechuza.

Al quedarse los tres hombres solos se miraron fijamente.

-Alguien podría haberse imaginado esto hace un año. –susurró Theo abrazando a Neville.

-No, yo creo que si alguien me dice que me casaría contigo y que sería amigo de ustedes, lo mandaba a San Mungo para que lo revisaran. –dijo con una sonrisa Neville.

-Sí, es cierto, en un comienzo pensé que Draco te iba a ignorar como al resto, pero parece que el dragón tiene bastante de león. –dijo riéndose Blaise.

-No hables así. –dijo Pansy que llegaba con la lechuza y el pergamino. –que si Drake te escuchara se enfadaría.

-No importa, solo enviémosle la carta para ir a su casa.

-Bien, Pansy escribe lo siguiente: Severus y Remus: queremos saber si hay algún problema con ir a su casa a las 17:30, para organizar algo por el cumpleaños de Draco. Saludos Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Neville.

-Listo. –con cuidado enrolló el pergamino y se lo ató a la lechuza. –ve donde Remus y entrégaselo, espera la contestación y ve rápido. –luego de eso la dejo salir por el ventanal.

-Vayamos al jardín –dijo Neville al notar el silencio. –el día es agradable, y he plantado unas prímulas africanas negras que lucen muy bien…

Con una sonrisa siguieron al emocionado herbólogo hasta el gran jardín.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El silencio del frío despacho fue interrumpido por el sonido de pesados muebles moviéndose en el piso de arriba. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

Respiró profundamente antes de continuar con la preparación de la poción para evitar los mareos que sufría Remus con apenas un mes de embarazo. Hasta que los ruidos comenzaron de nuevo.

-Por Salazar. –murmuró enojado Snape mientras salía en dirección al primer piso pues su despacho estaba en el sótano. Ampliado para utilizarlo de despacho. Al entrar vio a Remus lleno de polvo y algo sudado, con la varita en mano.

-Sev, lo siento, no quería molestarte. –dijo el licántropo cansado.

-Yo… yo. –al verlo así… tan especial… tan suyo. Con grandes zancadas llegó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿qué suce- pero unos labios le impidieron continuar.

Un suave suspiro se le escapó de los labios. Le encantaba sentir la delicada figura del hombre lobo contra él, la estrechez de las caderas, su vientre aún plano. Lentamente se separaron.

-Vaya cariño, si así reaccionas voy a mover más seguido los muebles. –dijo con una sonrisa pícara Remus.

-Remus… -susurró con un tono que intimidaría a cualquiera… menos a Remus Lupin. En ese momento una pequeña águila entró por una ventana abierta. Con aire aristocrático extendió su garra para que sacaran el mensaje.

-Draco. –murmuró Snape reconociendo al ave y la fina letra del pergamino. Comenzó a leer en voz alta. –"_querido padrino: lamento no haberte avisado, pero fue imprevisto, ya que Evans (mi abogado) lo organizó todo en 25 minutos. Respecto a lo de Weasley no voy a dar comentario, aunque te burles y me digas que me estoy volviendo un Gryffindor. Estoy seguro que tu siempre me apoyaras en todo… me gustaría que vinieras mañana a la mansión, tú solo (no es nada contigo Remus) es sobre unos negocios de pociones. Envíame una respuesta con Nabu (el águila) si te parece bien mañana a las 10 de mañana. Saludos a Remus y que ya lo pasaré a ver. Atentamente Draco Malfoy."_

-Oh… Draco… se debe sentir solo en esa mansión tan grande. –dijo algo triste Remus.

-No digas eso… a los Malfoy no les gusta la compasión. –con prisa atrajo una pluma y respondió que mañana a las 10 estaría en la mansión. –creo que hay algo raro aquí… -en ese momento entró una lechuza parda bastante grande.

-Oh, que emoción otra carta. –dijo Remus sacando el pergamino y leyéndolo –es de Blaise, Pansy, Neville y Theo. –dijo alegre. –quieren saber si pueden venir ahora a las 5 y media.

-Si quieres que vengan diles que sí. –y mirando el reloj agregó. –tienes 45 minutos para terminar de ordenar y limpiarte o si no cuando llegue Parkinson no habrá quien la saque si se le ocurre ayudarte. –y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta al sótano.

Rápidamente Remus contesto y mando a la lechuza. –que bien, debemos hacerle algo a Draco. –dijo mientras comenzaba de nuevo a ordenar los muebles con una gran sonrisa.

&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!!!!! Sé que está algo tarde el fic, pero es lo que vale… gracias por los rws, y les contesto ahora:

**Danny **(hola! Jeje a mi tambien me cae pésimo Ginny y también Ron… pero es algo superior a mí. Gracias por el rw y espero que te guste el capitulo) **giosseppe **(hola! Jejeje eso de matar a Ron… me tienta pero no… aún xD; eso de la broma, tenía que ser fuerte,para que la relación de Harry y Ron se rompiera… y es una lastima que no he visto nunca esa serie Will and Grace para haber tenido alguna idea para que la weasley sufriera más… bueno gracias por el rw) **InA-SaN** (jajaja bueno, nunca me mostraste el dibujo… no importa… ya lo pasaremos bien hoy y te obligare a dibujar después beshos!!) **Sesshy Kachy **(hola! Gracias por tu rw, que siempre anima… espero que este capitulo sea de tu gusto y entiendas un poco más Besos!!) **Kro **(jajaja si al fin se va Ginny, aunque no dudo en que quizá la pueda usar más adelante solo para hacerla sufrir.. jeje espero que te guste… y si quieres entender más del pasado de esta pareja (HD) el proximo capitulo estará muy bueno.) **FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter **(jaja… odio a la roja, así que fue algo como mi vendetta personal xD; ahoralo de la broma… bueno era necesario para que por fin Harry se alejara un poco de Ron, y funcionó, eso es lo importante… ahora, si vi gravi… es muy linda… pero ya no recuerdo más series yaoi que te pueda recomendar… bueno gracias por el rw!!)

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, e informo que los que se vienen (el 5 y 6) son interesantes por que aparecen más personajes y se sabe mas del pasado en la orden… mientras que el 7… se viene el lemon, el flash o como le quieran decir T.T así que tengan paciencia que ahí viene….

Besos a todos!!!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio (y anti ginny xD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando Todo Cambia.**

Hola! bueno, aquí está un nuevo capitulo de este fic... espero que les guste!! Nos leemos más abajo!

&&&

-Oh, chicos tanto tiempo sin verlos. –dijo con una sonrisa Remus al ver a los tres Sly y el Gry en su recibidor. –ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de mí.

-¿Cómo crees? –respondió Pansy abrazándolo emocionada. El licántropo se había convertido en alguien muy especial para la mujer… casi como un padre. Y ahora que él estaba embarazado lo había querido aún más que antes.

Al terminar los saludos y las preguntas por la salud de Remus y el futuro bebé, todos se dirigieron al living.

-Y bien... ¿qué piensan de la conferencia de Draco? –preguntó Remus mientras aparecía algo de jugo de calabaza.

-Fue perfecto, Draco puso en su lugar a los del ministerio... a ver si de esa forma dejan de pensar en nuestro dinero y nos dejan tranquilos de una vez. –gruñó Blaise, a lo que todos asintieron en acuerdo.

-Creo que si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Dumbledore y de Harry, de seguro que nos hubiéramos quedado sin nada –agregó Theo.

-Sí, creo que el ministerio se ha ido desviando de las cosas importantes como terminar de atrapar a los Mortífagos que se escondieron o hacer surgir la economía, en vez de dedicarse a quitarle el dinero a los que lo invierten. –continuó Neville serio. Si no hubiera sido porque él se casó con Theo, éste probablemente habría perdido todo, ya que había sido espía doble en reemplazo de Snape quien había sido descubierto.

-Sí... supongo que sí... de todos modos no estamos aquí por eso, si no porque Draco va a estar de cumpleaños en cinco días más y hay que organizarle algo. –cortó Remus, algo incómodo. -¿en donde podríamos juntarnos?

-Que les parece en nuestra casa... –ofreció Neville viendo a Theo.

-Claro, perfecto... es amplia y podremos hacerlo bien. –contestó Pansy. –ahora lo difícil… la lista de invitados. –con un movimiento de varita apareció un pergamino y pluma. –veamos... Blaise, Theo, Nev, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore, yo... ¿y quién más?

-Mmmm podría ser su abogado? Creo que es cercano. –sugirió Remus.

-Bien, bien… ¿alguien más? Por que si es poca gente va a ser algo más personal. –dijo Blaise.

-Bueno... yo quiero invitar a un "amigo"-dijo Pansy haciendo el énfasis en las comillas. –todos sabemos de los gustos de Draco... y él está tan solo... que le vendría bien conocer a alguien. –al ver la aceptación de todos agregó. –es un amigo francés, es alegre y simpático, del tipo que le haría bien a Draco... se llama Jean... estoy segura de que se encantarán. –chilló feliz Pansy.

-Bien... esperemos que funcione y salga todo bien, pero tenemos que ver el asunto de la comida. –dijo Neville, abrazándose a Theo.

-Eso lo veo yo junto con Theo. –respondió Pansy. –todo saldrá...-

Pero no terminó la frase ya que en ese mismo momento apareció Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció en la puerta de la habitación.

Harry estaba impresionado de verlos a todos allí.

Sabía que Neville y Theodore se habían casado mientras el estaba en el hospital poco después de terminada la guerra, ya que al Sly lo habían comenzado a perseguir por tener la marca tenebrosa, apurando todos sus planes de boda. Y la relación de Blaise y Pansy no era secreto dentro de la Orden... ¿pero qué hacían todos ellos ahí?

Ahora, los Sly se llevaban bien con Remus, siendo el amable ex profesor, el _protector_ de ellos (aparte de Severus) en la Orden.

Al estar todos del mismo bando Neville y Harry fueron los únicos capaces de dejar aparte las rencillas del colegio y comenzar una relación de amistad con ellos. Esto llevó a una lenta separación del Trío de Oro, y a la formación de un nuevo grupo más amplio y unido que eran regaloneados y defendidos por Remus, ya que a pesar de todos los Sly seguían sin ser bien recibidos por todos en la Orden, en especial los Weasley y varios Aurores (como Ojo Loco)

Aunque todo comenzó con la llegada de Draco Malfoy... el primero de todos los Slytherin.

**Flash Back.**

Estaba aburrido jugando solitario con mazo de cartas muggles que le había regalado Lupin. Su cumpleaños había sido hace dos días, pero unos furiosos ataques del Lord a unos pueblitos muggles había arruinado todo.

Miró desganado a Ron y Hermione que se hacían arrumacos como la pareja recién casada que eran. Neville estaba entrenando con el único Auror que había en ese momento, por lo que no estaba, y Ginny había salido con la señora Molly a comprar.

Ya había terminado de ordenar su habitación donde dormía solo por el momento, ya que Molly le había dicho que alguien nuevo llegaría a la Orden y que por decisión de Dumbledore tendrían que dormir juntos.

El ruido de la puerta y el de un baúl que fue depositado en el suelo junto con el aleteo de unas alas atrajeron la atención de Harry y la pareja.

-Debe ser el nuevo integrante. –murmuró Harry mientras se paraba emocionado para abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Malfoy y a Snape para dos en el marco.

-Malfoy. –gruñó Ron al ver al rubio entrar con elegancia, mientras sujetaba en su brazo a una pequeña águila.

-Weasley, le sugiero que evite pelear con el señor Malfoy; son todos del mismo bando y pelean por lo mismo, así que espero un _poco _de madurez. –siseó mirando con el último comentario a los cuatro en la sala. Luego clavó la vista en Harry . –Potter... lleve a Draco a la habitación que compartirá con usted. –una expresión de pánico cruzó el rostro de Draco por un momento.

-Pero padrino, yo no... –comenzó a hablar apresuradamente.

-Silencio! –Draco se calló al momento. –fue una decisión de Dumbledore y se hace lo que él diga. Si estás aquí obedece... si no, ya sabes donde puedes irte. –siseó antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

-Ya escuchaste Potter. –susurró con algo de pesar Draco, luego de un rato. Harry sintió algo de lastima por él. No había duda de que los Mortífagos ahora lo perseguirían por traidor y en la Orden no sería muy bien recibido. Además Snape fue duro con él.

-Ven es por acá. –dijo hechizando el baúl para llevarlo.

La habitación estaba en el segundo piso, y consistía en un armario grande en la pared, dos camas con doseles y un librero con algunos pergaminos y libros. Entre las dos camas había una ventana mediana y cerca del librero la puerta que llevaba al baño personal que tenía el dormitorio. (era de los pocos que tenía ese privilegio, y se lo dieron solo por que era el dueño de la casa)

-Bueno... este es nuestro dormitorio. –murmuró Harry sentándose en su cama. Draco solo se sentó en la otra, para luego esconder el rostro entre las almohadas. –Malfoy...-llamó luego de un rato. –yo… yo sé que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien… pero… ahora somos compañeros y… y estoy dispuesto a olvidar nuestras peleas. –dijo acercándose a la cama del rubio. Éste se sentó bien y le dirigió una mirada fría.

-¿Estás seguro que olvidaras todo? Cuando insultaba a tus padres, a tus amigos, todas las peleas... ¿**Todo**?

-Bueno... son bastantes cosas... –murmuró algo incómodo Harry revolviéndose el pelo, sin fijarse en como lo miraba Draco. –pero haré un esfuerzo. –dijo tendiéndole la mano. Los ojos de Draco brillaron extrañamente.

-¿Te das cuenta que podría rechazarte Potter, tal como tu lo hiciste conmigo en primero? –preguntó mirando la mano de Harry como si fuera una cola de Escreguto. Luego de unos segundos cuando Harry la iba a retirar, algo dolido de saber que todo seguía igual, Draco la tomó apresurado. –supongo que fue mi… mi culpa. –dijo con un gesto raro en la cara ya que nunca había reconocido un error. –mi culpa que me rechazaras. Quizá no fue lo mejor poner en su lugar a ese Weasley. –susurró con asco.

-Ejem... –carraspeó soltando su mano. –mas que eso, fue tu actitud de "yo soy superior a todos" lo que me molestó. –Draco hizo un mohín.

-Los Malfoy _somos_ superiores. –dijo en broma. Su rostro se puso serio de pronto. –bien, nunca había reconocido un error... tan _fácilmente_, pero no sueñes en que me voy a transformar en un león y voy a ser amigo de todos los otros. –Harry se sentó junto a él.

-¿Y por qué no lo...

-No –cortó Draco. –no soy un idiota, y me doy cuenta de que no soy bien recibido aquí. Si estoy aquí es por mis padres... para que no mueran en vano.

-¿Van a morir? –interrumpió Harry.

-Es lo más seguro. Cuando el Lord sepa que no me voy a hacer Mortífago y que me uní a la Orden, los va a matar a ellos. –dijo mirando el suelo.

-Lo… lo siento.

-No es tu culpa. –respondió. –ahora… solo hablo contigo porque después de todo eres el único con suficiente de Gryffindor para recibirme bien. –al ver que Harry iba a responder agregó. –no pienso hablar con nadie más a no ser que los considere apropiados, así que siéntete halagado por ser mi _casi_ amigo –dijo colocándose de pie. –y de ningún modo voy a hablar con Granger o Weasley. Antes hablo con un mono que con ellos. –agregó en un susurró lo suficientemente audible, mientras se dirigía al baño. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Tampoco esperaba tanto –susurró. –Merlín! Solo espero que Ron no le busque pelea ahora. –en ese momento el rubio asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-Y Potter… me puedes llamar Draco… pero en privado. –dijo desapareciendo nuevamente de la vista de Harry, quien solo atinaba a sonreír.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lentamente Harry salió de sus recuerdos al sentir como lo abrazaba Remus.

-Oh, Harry, que lindo que me hayas venido a visitar –murmuraba el licántropo haciéndolo entrar. –ahora solo faltaría Draco y estarían todos mis chicos.

-Hola Harry. –saludo Neville quien también lo abrazó.

-Hola Neville. Hola a todos chicos –dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Pansy fue la primera Sly en saludarlo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Merlín... Harry, tanto tiempo, ya pensábamos que habías desaparecido del planeta o que los Weasley te habían secuestrado.

-Jajaja, yo creo que eso ya no va a poder ser... definitivamente alejé a Ginny y supongo que Ron no me va a querer ver en un buen tiempo.

-Mejor. –dijo con una sonrisa sentándolo entre Blaise y Theo quienes también lo abrazaron. –ahora no habrá problemas de "celos" por que te juntes con nosotros. –agregó sentándose en las piernas de Blaise. Harry desvió la mirada a Theo y Neville que estaban sujetados de la mano.

-Felicitaciones por su matrimonio. –dijo sonriente Harry. –aunque es una lástima que no hayan podido esperar hasta que saliera del hospital.

-No te preocupes que tenemos un montón de fotografías. –dijo Theo.

-Chicos, creo que olvidamos agregar a Harry .dijo Remus mirando el pergamino con la lista.

-¿Agregarme a qué? –preguntó mirándolos a todos.

-El 5 de Junio va a estar de cumpleaños Draco y queremos organizarle algo, por eso estamos todos aquí, Potter. –dijo Blaise, molestando un poco a Harry, ya que le divertía verlo enojado.

-Bien… y ¿vienes? –Preguntó Pansy, pellizcando a Blaise para que no molestara.

-Ehh… claro ¿Por qué no iría? –respondió con una sonrisa el de las esmeraldas, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios en los que se estaba transformando cada vez que pensaba en el rubio últimamente. -¿y quienes más están invitados?

-Mmm, pues nosotros, Severus, Dumbledore, su abogado, un amigo de Pansy y nadie más, -contestó Remus.

-No podemos decir que sea un grupo muy grande los amigos de verdad de Draco, pero es mejor que las otras fiestas de los Malfoy donde eran más bien reuniones de negocios. –gruñó Blaise.

-Yo creo… creo que a ese abogado no lo deberíamos invitar. –dijo Harry de repente. –saben que a Draco no le gusta mezclar vida con trabajo. –agregó como excusa, aunque era bastante pobre.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –murmuró Pansy tachando su nombre, mientras miraba disimuladamente a Harry. –entonces contando a Draco seremos diez personas. Nos juntaremos en la casa de Theo y Neville, y con Theo veremos el asunto de la comida. –dijo con una sonrisa la morena, quien luego de ver la reacción de Harry al mencionar al abogado tuvo una intuición. Ella sabía que Draco estaba profundamente enamorado de Harry desde séptimo cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico podía morir a manos de Voldemort y nunca más ver esos ojos esmeralda. Por eso no le extrañaba que cuando Draco llegase a la Orden –según le contó un lobito por ahí- hubiera aceptado tan bien la amistad de Potter, algo en secreto, pero amistad al fin, y que cuando fue la batalla final estuviera todo el tiempo atento al chico que vivió.

Pero a Draco le faltó de Gryffindor y nunca le dijo nada, además que ladillota pelirroja no ayudaba en lo más mínimo cuando Draco se le iba a declarar cuando Harry eliminó al Lord. Y si resulta que Harry está interesado en su mejor amigo… ella haría todo por unirlos... aunque Jean después se enoje, pensó con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicos. –comenzó a hablar Remus. –va a ser la cena ¿se quieren quedar a comer?

-Yo me quedo. –dijo Harry. –hoy Dobby tiene día libre y no me quiero ir a comer por ahí.

-Nosotros nos vamos. –dijo Theo mirando a los otros chicos.

-Está bien, vamos, los llevo hasta el recibidor. –dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras los chicos se despedían de Harry.

Éste a pasos lentos se fue al comedor donde la mesa ya estaba servida para tres, y viendo a Severus Snape sentado a la cabecera.

-Buenas noches Potter. –saludo fríamente.

-Buenas noches Snape. –contestó igualmente.

-¿dígame Potter... aún siente esos dolores de cabeza?

-Pues sí... pero sin poder darme cuenta si se me escapa la magia. –dijo sentándose junto a él. Los oscuros ojos se clavaron en él.

-Creo que debería ir a San Mungo a chequearse.

-Mmmm… supongo que sí… iré luego del cumpleaños de Malfoy. –dijo viendo a Remus que se sentaba frente a él. Con una seña de Snape los elfos sirvieron la comida y la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad hablando de chocolates, antojos y demás cosas de Remus.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Amo Malfoy… amo despierte, el señor Severus va a venir a verlo. –hablaba una elfina que luchaba por despertar a Draco.

-Mmm… ya… está bien… me levanto –gruñó Draco mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. No tenía ningún ánimo de levantarse. Hoy tendría que hablar con su padrino y en el caso de que lo rechazara no sabría que hacer... pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Luego de vestirse y tomar desayuno se fue al despacho, mientras trataba de distraerse leyendo los informes de ganancias del perfume nuevo que él mismo había creado. Era un perfume para hombres que lograba aumentar el aroma natural y darle un toque de la esencia que mejor reaccionara a él.

Y había sido un éxito. Se había demorado en él desde que estaba con tiempo libre en la Orden y recién hasta la semana pasada pudo lograrlo, pero valió la pena.

En ese momento las suaves campanadas del pequeño reloj del despacho avisó que eran las diez y al mismo tiempo entraba su padrino por Red Flu. Se miraron unos momentos y Snape supo que algo no estaba bien con su ahijado.

-Padrino. –murmuró el rubio como saludo y lo abrazo un momento.

-Buenos días Draco… -luego de mirarlo críticamente habló. –no me citaste aquí por un negocio ¿no es cierto?

-Vaya… tan atento como siempre. –contestó mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio. –estás en lo cierto Severus… no es ningún negocio, es sobre mí… ¿Brandy? –preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Sí, si es tan grave como parece. –con manos levemente temblorosas Draco le extendió la copita.

-Yo… yo primero quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu reacción la voy a comprender.

-Draco… -presionó el ex profesor apurando la copita, algo intimidado de lo que pudiera ser, aunque no lo demostrara.

-Padrino… yo-yo estoy… estoy embarazado. –soltó largándose a llorar por la presión. Severus no reaccionaba… su mente trabajaba a mil creando ideas y desechándolas con rapidez.

-Shhh… relájate –murmuró abrazándolo. -¿Quién es el padre?¿por qué no está contigo?

-Él… él no lo sabe… ni siquiera sé si le intereso... –gimió llorando algo más aliviado de hablar con alguien. -¿no me rechazas por esto padrino?

-No, soy tu padrino… como un segundo padre… y un padre de verdad apoya… - contestó mirándolo casi con dulzura, impresionado de lo que había logrado cambiarlo Remus. –dime ¿cuántos meses tienes?

-Tengo… tengo dos meses. –Severus se separó y comenzó a caminar por el despacho, mientras Draco se secaba las lágrimas.

-Entonces fue en la Orden que ocurrió... ¿y pudiste ocultar los malestares del primer mes sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Dime ¿quién es el padre? Él debe saberlo… debe hacerse cargo… puede ser peligroso para ti o para el bebé, sin contar que sino, te manchara la deshonra… -Severus ya parecía sospechar quién podía ser el padre… ¿pero cómo? Si parecía que Potter tenía una relación con Weasley… algo obligado por Granger y su marido, pero algo al fin y al cabo.

-Yo… yo no puedo decírtelo por ahora… no me siento capaz… pero cuando pueda te lo diré… pero ahora necesito tu ayuda para otra cosa.

-Está bien, no te voy a presionar pero dime ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-Pues... no me he controlado con nadie el embarazo… y no sé quién me puede atender y que sea de confianza.

-Bien, hablaré con el medimago que trata a Remus, para ver si me puede recomendar a alguien. Yo creo que ya mañana tengo a alguien.¿por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo y con Remus?… sería más seguro y entre los dos te cuidaríamos.

-No –negó Draco con una sonrisa triste –todo esto me afecta a mí, y prefiero seguir igual que siempre.

-y si busco a alguien que se venga a vivir contigo?

-Sí… bueno eso podría ser- murmuró pensándolo. Snape miró fijamente al hombre frente a él… al que alguna vez fuera bebé y lo hiciera dormir en su regazo. Si no hubiera sido por su sexto sentido y las lágrimas de temor que le decían que era verdad, no lo hubiera creído. Con lentitud posó su mirada en el vientre de su ahijado. -¿puedo tocar…?

-Tocarlo, estoy seguro de que será un niñito –dijo con una sonrisa. Con cuidado abrió los botones de la túnica y luego los de la camisa, dejando al aire parte del vientre. –quizá te responda… hace tiempo que no siente más magia que la mía. –lentamente Severus acercó la mano y acarició suavemente. La piel de Draco era tan tersa y delicada. De pronto una pequeña onda de magia respondió a la caricia. Los ojos de Severus se iluminaron.

-Eso… ¿así se siente? –una casi sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Sí… cuando Remus tenga los dos meses lo vas a sentir así siempre. –contestó con una sonrisa Draco, que hizo estremecer a Severus.

Con prisa se alejó de él. Esa sensación no era normal pensaba Severus.

-Gracias por todo padrino. –dijo Draco sin darse cuenta de nada. –te pediría que no dijeras nada hasta que yo hable con mis amigos y con Remus. Al menos sé que cuento con tu apoyo. –sonrió abrochándose los botones.

-Bueno, entonces me voy. –dijo algo nervioso, pero disimulándolo. No puedo haberme sentido atraído por mi ahijado por un momento pensaba. Le dio un abrazo rápido y se fue hacia la chimenea. Antes de desaparecer le dijo a Draco:- trataré de venir mañana con el medimago. Adiós. –y se fue entre las llamas verdes.

Draco se sentía tan liviano de haberle contado a alguien y que no lo rechazara. Una sonrisa feliz enmarcaba sus labios.

Con ánimos redoblados empezó a leer los informes de estado de las empresas y se dio cuenta de que aunque se mantenían era con el dinero justo… siendo que las ganancias eran altas… desaparecían **_mágicamente_**.

-Malditos del ministerio. –bramó enojado. Ahora que había sacado a los inútiles de sus cargos tendría que poner gente nuevas a trabajar. –quizá a mi padrino le interese alguno de los puestos. –susurró viendo la vacante en la jefatura de Pociones. –y a Neville en lo de herbología experimental. –si seguía así, todos sus amigos trabajarían bajo sus ordenes… bueno si es que después de contarles lo de su embarazo no lo rechazaban. –Pansy se interesaría en la sección de perfumes y Theo en Relaciones Públicas (sí, el chico sería todo lo callado que quisiera pero podía ser muy persuasivo. Sino pregúntese como logró estar con Neville. ) Mmmm… y Blaise… no lo sé… nunca se interesa mucho tiempo en lo mismo quizá excepto Pansy. –murmuró con una sonrisa. Ya lograría recuperar con productos nuevos todos los Galeones robados por el ministerio.

En ese momento las llamas verdes se alzaron en la chimenea. Tenía que ser algún amigo o cercano, pues agregó al medallón de la familia la capacidad de reconocer a la gente que él quisiera y dejarlo pasar libremente a la mansión.

En ese momento la delgada figura de Pansy Parkinson salió de la chimenea hasta llegar frente a él.

-Pansy…-murmuró asombrado de verla ahí. La chica reaccionó más rápido y rodeando el escritorio lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Draco, Draco, Draco. –gemía con los ojos casi llorosos. -¿por qué no te has comunicado conmigo en estas dos semanas?. –murmuró regañándolo.

-Pues no me he sentido con mucho ánimo. –respondió sentándose en uno de los sofás y atrayendo con él a la chica.

-Es por Harry ¿no?-el débil sonrojo de Draco contestó por él. –deberías intentar hablar con él… supe que ya no hay nada con la Weasley. –los ojos de Draco se iluminaron por un momento pero se oscurecieron con rapidez.

-Eso no importa… con todo esto me va a rechazar de todos modos… no me dejará explicarle y será peor… solo rechazo. –parecía hablar con el mismo, sin darse cuenta del rostro confundido de Pansy. Ésta algo nerviosa de ver a su amigo así lo zamarreó con cuidado.

-Draco ¿a qué te refieres¿cómo que Harry te va a rechazar?. –un cierto temor vago se coló en su mente. Los ojos grises como una tormenta de Draco la miraron tristemente.

-No te lo puedo decir aún… no te preocupes –susurró parándose y sentándose tras su escritorio. Su expresión volvió a la sonrisa que siempre mostraba a sus amigos. –dime ¿qué fue lo que te trajo hasta acá?. –Pansy lo miró asombrada… ¿cuantas veces habría ocultado las pena que sentía a sus amigos? Trató de olvidar todo al menos por el momento.

-Ayer nos reunimos todos y decidimos celebrar tu cumpleaños en casa de Neville y Theo.

-¿Todos?. –preguntó Draco, pensando en si Harry también habría estado.

-sí, todos Harry incluido. –contestó con una sonrisa Pansy. Las dudas volvieron a asaltar a Draco… si iba a querer un refugio mejor mi casa pensó. Miró a Pansy determinado.

-No.-al ver la cara de confusión de Pansy agregó. –no, mi cumpleaños lo celebraremos en la mansión Malfoy. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, que bien, -rió la morena. –por un momento pensé que te ibas a negar. Entonces me voy… tengo que habar con Theo para organizar todo… ¿supongo que no hay problema con que vengamos el día cuatro? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no… solo avísenme antes ¿ya?. –dijo sonriendo. Un escalofrío recorrió a Pansy. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue entre las llamas verdes.

-Bien… supongo que será la mejor ocasión para contar todo ¿no crees?. –dijo acariciando inconscientemente su vientre.

&&&&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&&&&&

hola!!! vaya, este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento de este fic... quedé impresionada... por que este es el único fic que yo escribo en cuaderno y después tipeo... pero el tamaño de mi letra varia, y aunque en cuaderno es lo mismo que los otros... parece que la letra era mas chica u.u...

bueno, les voy a responder a los rws...

**Danny**(Jejeje Zabini es tierno... y en este fic creo que también. Uff... para que se encuentren.. no lo sé... aún falta... espero que te guste este capitulo, besos!!;3) **Giosseppe**( Jejeje si, Neville es tierno y preocupado por Theo... ahora... al fin escribí algo del lemon... así que cuando lo suba esperaré para saber tu opinión... ahora... no me salió tu mail en el rw pero si quieres te dejo el mio que es besos! ;3) **chyneiko-chan** (jajaaj gracias por tenerme en tus favoritos... eso es un gran orgullo... respecto a lo de Draco embarazado weno... me hacía mucha ilusión -... espero que te guste este capitulo... besos!! ;3) **InA-SaN** (Jejeje grax por el rw... un t aburas!! NEE-CHAN X3) **kro** (Jejeje muerte a ginny, grax por el mensajito… ya haré sufrir aún más a Ginny aiiozz!! ;3) **PhilosopherMisticismRaven** (Jajaja grax por el rw!!! No importa que se te haya olvidado... al menos sé que te gusta... a mi me fascina Draco como Uke... debe ser por que lo hace dependiente de otro.. o no lo sé... pero me encanta ¬ así que compartimos gusto... yo tambien odio a la Weasley... pero eso es natural... bueno, besos!!! ;3) **serendipity-789** (hola! wuau es un honor que leas mi fic, por que a mi me fascinan los tuyos... grax... si, eso de los flash back son muchos... incluso pensé en partir todo desde el principio... pero ya avance tanto que me ganó la flojera... aunque creo que ya no quedan muchas cosas por recordar... bueno, grax otra vez... y espero que te guste el capi besos!!)

Bueno, le quiero dar de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y un doble a quienes me dejan rws... por que me he dado cuenta de otros fics que apenas y tiene dos... y yo tengo muchos... gracias!!

Mil besoss!!

Atte. Siniestra Malfoy ex-piri-chan.anti-kikio pero sin dudas por siempre anti-ginny!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuando todo cambia.**

Hola!! Bueno, lamento el retraso tan grande, pero mi imaginación se había ido de vacaciones… y no volvía xD.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo… que es uno de los que más veces he revisado.

&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya, buenos días señor Snape –saludó extrañado un caballero ya entrado en años y kilitos. –lamento decirle que hoy no era la cita conmigo… hoy es dos, y la cita del señor Lupin no es hasta el 15.

-Eso lo sé señor Miller. –dijo el ex profesor sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio. –no vengo por Remus, si no que por un… _amigo._ –mintió. Draco le había pedido discreción… y por muy bueno que fuera el medimago, podía contarle algo a Remus sin querer. Una mirada casi acusadora se instaló en el rostro del anciano.

-Supongo que no es mi asunto.

-Exacto. –susurró Snape. –necesito que me recomiende a otro obstetra que crea pueda quedarse con el paciente. Se le pagará lo que sea. –dijo con un brillo en sus ojos negros. El medimago, algo reticente aún, escrutó la mirada de Severus, antes de buscar una tarjeta y dársela.

-Es la dirección flu del hijo de un colega… llegó hace poco de hacer un magíster en la universidad de Salem, sabe mucho, pero aún no tiene clientes…de seguro que él acepta gustoso. –Snape miró la tarjeta alabando a Merlín por la buena suerte.

-Gracias señor Miller. –dijo colocándose de pie y yendo a la chimenea. –le agradecería que no le comentara nada a Remus… no le haría bien. –y luego de eso desapareció en las llamas verdes.

Al salir miró atento las tres puertas blancas que había en la salita. Dos tenían escritas en plaquitas los nombres de personas. Una decía _Mm. Obstetra general J.K. Turpin _y la otra _Mm. Obstetra Masculino F. Turpin._ Snape entró por esta última, para encontrarse a un hombre joven, de seguro que apenas llegaba a los treinta, alto, de espalda ancha y de apariencia ligeramente musculoso.

Su pelo era de un color castaño claro que brillaba con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Estaba de espaldas y no lo había escuchado entrar… al parecer estaba enfrascado mirando un diploma. Había tres en total. Snape carraspeó para llamarle la atención.

Al darse la vuelta vio su rostro y por un instante quedó en blanco, con solo la imagen del mago frente a él en el cerebro.

Tenía la piel de un tono cremoso, con unos ojos negrísimos que brillaban con fuerza. Un mentón firme y una nariz recta. Un deleite a la vista. Luego de pasado el asombro inicial, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Y el mago hizo lo mismo.

-Buenos días, soy el medimago Francis Turpin. –saludó con una sonrisa que mostró sus blancos dientes a Severus.

-Buenos días… soy Severus Snape. –contestó estrechando la mano del otro. –vengo porque mi ahijado necesita controlarse el embarazo y me lo recomendaron. –habló directo al grano. –quiero saber si usted estaría dispuesto a irse a vivir con él. Se le pagaría una cantidad razonable. –entrecerró los ojos escrutando al medimago.

-Bueno… señor Snape… eso es algo extremista. –al ver el rostro serio del ex profesor agregó. –sucede que hace una semana llegué de Salem y aún no tengo fama aquí… si luego de ver el embarazo de su ahijado me asegura que me podré hacer con una buena clientela… acepto. –dijo reclinándose en el asiento. Es astuto pensó Severus, es el indicado para pelear contra Draco. Luego contestó con una media sonrisa (o algo así).

-Le aseguro que después de terminar con mi ahijado, será muy reconocido. Si espera cinco minutos iremos a verlo y aclarar los puntos del contrato. –al decir eso se puso de pie y sin despedirse, salió a la recepción para viajar por red flu.

Aterrizó en la mullida alfombra del despacho de Draco, donde este estaba lleno de pergaminos.

-Padrino!. –sonrió feliz el rubio. –que sorpresa, no esperaba verte hasta la tarde. –dijo indicándole que se sentara.

-No, gracias. –contestó sintiendo otra vez esa extraña necesidad de querer abrazar a Draco por siempre. –encontré a un medimago que está dispuesto a venir a vivir a la mansión.

-Pero… padrino… ¿es necesario eso? –preguntó Draco haciendo un puchero. Se notaba que estaba embarazado, o nunca habría hecho eso si sus hormonas estuvieran bien pensó el moreno.

-Sí Draco, tu no quisiste venir conmigo y con Remus… entonces vendrá a vivir el medimago contigo. –al ver que el rubio iba a protestar, siguió. –y si no lo pagas tú, lo hago yo. –Draco solo soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, tú ganas… pero solo por mi hijo. Aparécete con él. –al oír eso el moreno volvió a entrar en la chimenea.

Al salir vio frente a él al Mm. Turpin, que en su mano sostenía un pequeño bolso.

-Mi ahijado aceptó… debe sujetarse a mí, nos apareceremos. –la mana firme del mago se aferró a su brazo y al instante aparecieron en el despacho, ahora libre de papeles, donde los esperaba de pie el hermoso rubio platinado con porte altivo (NA: no se nota que me fascina??)

-Buenos días. –siseó con suavidad. –Draco Malfoy. –los ojos del medimago se abrieron muy, muy levemente al estrechar la mano del rubio. Era claro que lo había reconocido.

-Soy el Mm. Francis Turpin. Puede llamarme por mi nombre. –Snape rodó los ojos al ver la chispa de satisfacción al saberse conocido en los ojos grises.

-Bueno. –comenzó a hablar indicándole que tomara asiento, mientras él hacía lo mismo. –mi padrino me ha dicho que estás dispuesto a venir a vivir aquí. ¿o no?

-Sí. –dijo saliendo del hechizo en el que la belleza del rubio lo había atrapado. –claro que con un contrato. –Draco dirigió una mirada extrañada a Severus.

-Él quiere aparte del dinero, que su nombre sea reconocido, para poder tener una buena clientela luego de terminar contigo. –aclaró.

-Inteligente decisión. –sonrió de medio lado. Sacó la varita y atrajo una botellita pequeña con un líquido transparente. –ahora si no le importa. –susurró sin dejar de sonreír el rubio.

-Veritaserum. –murmuró Francis reconociéndola.

-Exacto… así me aseguro de que sea de confianza.- dijo Draco extendiéndole una tapita con la poción. El medimago lo miró un momento y se la tomó.

-Bien Francis… dime… ¿En donde has estudiado?

-Estudié en Durmstrang, al salir me vine a vivir con mi padre y entré a San Mungo. Cuando terminé me fui a Salem a especializarme en dos áreas: Embarazo Masculino y en Patologías y otras enfermedades anexas al embarazo.

-¿Con qué notas salías? –preguntó Snape.

-En todas con sobresaliente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Draco- ¿Y estás soltero?

-Tengo 27 y sí, estoy soltero. –el moreno frunció el ceño al oír esa pregunta/respuesta.

-Y bien, ahora lo más importante… ¿te has sentido atraído por el poder del Lord Oscuro? –continuó el rubio.

-No, nunca, uno de sus mortífagos mató a mi abuelo.

-Bien… yo estoy conforme. –dijo Draco. -¿qué te parece padrino?

-Mmmm. Sí, yo también estoy conforme. –al oír eso con un movimiento de varita Draco hizo aparecer un pergamino.

-Aquí están todas las condiciones. Se le pagaran 450 galeones por atenderme mensualmente, y vivirá en la mansión. Tendrá un día libre a la semana, sin contar que cuando yo no esté o se lo diga puede usar del tiempo a su disposición. Además habrá un dormitorio que podrá utilizar de despacho o lo que más le acomode para atenderme. Hasta el momento en que yo lo diga, usted no podrá, bajo ningún motivo, decir que soy su cliente. Yo en cambio, aparte de los 450 galeones ya nombrados, me comprometo a que su nombre sea conocido por los demás como el Mm. Que me atendió. Como cláusula anexa, en el caso de que yo no llegué a encontrar satisfactorias sus atenciones, el contrato queda automáticamente anulado. –miró fijamente a los ojos negros del medimago. –si está de acuerdo firme aquí, con su sello mágico y legal. –dijo señalándole y pasándole una pluma. Al firmar Draco hizo lo mismo. ¿Feliz? –le preguntó a Severus.

-Sí… ahora, me retiro. Remus se va a preocupar por que me demoro. –con un efusivo abrazo se despidió de Draco y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

-Francis. –siseó Draco. –me gustaría que me pudiera hacer un chequeo general. –se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. –supongo que trae lo necesario en ese bolso ¿No?

-Sí… -Draco cortó.

-Señor Malfoy. Yo no doy así como así el privilegio de llamarme por mi nombre. –al decir eso abrió la puerta y miró a Francis, conectando los plateados con los ónix, indicándole que lo siguiera.

Avanzaron en silencio por un corredor hasta llegar a una puerta de madera clara con algunos relieves en forma de serpientes, como la gran mayoría de las puertas de la casa.

-Bien, esta es su habitación mientras viva aquí. –dijo abriendo la puerta, mostrándole una habitación que consistía en una cama grande con doseles, un escritorio, un armario de madera finamente tallado, una puerta que llevaba al baño de la pieza, una chimenea grande y un ventanal con balcón.

Había además otra puerta y por ahí entró Draco, siendo seguido por Francis. Esa pieza estaba vacía y era bastante grande. –aquí pondrá todo lo necesario para atenderme.-dijo finalmente el rubio. –y espero que su habitación sea de su agrado. De todos modos si algo le incomoda puede hablar con los elfos por ayuda.

-Por supuesto, gracias señor Malfoy. –dijo con una sonrisa Francis. –y si no le importa, yo lo puedo revisar de inmediato en mi habitación y luego del almuerzo ir a mi consulta y a mi casa y traer las cosas necesarias.

-Está bien. –con elegancia llegó junto a la cama y miro al medimago.

-Quítese la túnica, la camisa y recuéstese. –con movimientos felinos Draco hizo lo que se le mandaba, sin fijarse en el sugerente brillo que apareció en los ojos de Francis, quien al instante frunció el entrecejo, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero sin poderlo evitar miró con avidez la pálida piel del rubio. Lucía firme, con la cantidad de músculos, tan tersa y la imperante necesidad de acariciarla se hizo más fuerte de lo que toleraba, hasta que la voz suave de Draco lo sacó del trance.

-Bien, estoy listo. –siseó, sin darse cuenta del ceño fruncido del medimago. Este apareció un taburete y se sentó a la altura del vientre del rubio, y atrajo un pergamino y una pluma a vuela pluma.

-Dígame señor Malfoy ¿es alérgico a alguna sustancia usada en pociones?

-No, al menos que yo sepa.

-¿Cuántos embarazos masculinos ha habido en su familia? –preguntó mientras palpaba el vientre algo hinchado del rubio.

-Creo que no ha habido.

-¿En qué fecha tomó la poción fertilizante? –preguntó atrayendo su maletín.

-No tomé ninguna poción fertilizante. –de inmediato Francis clavó sus ojos negros en el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Fue un embarazo natural solo por su magia? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí –contestó orgulloso. –fue solo con mi magia.

-Eso es increíble, el último embarazo masculino natural fue hace 50 años, y es que ya no quedan magos sangres pura capaces de eso. –dijo asombrado. –usted va a ser bastante interesante. –el rubio solo sonrió de medio lado. –ahora dígame ¿dónde está el otro padre de la criatura?. –la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del rubio.

-Él no lo sabe… y no creo que le importe, pero ni siquiera sospecha. –murmuró desviando la mirada hacia la pared. Al ver así al pobre rubio las ganas de acariciarlo renacieron con fuerza en Francis. Con cuidado acercó sus dedos y acarició levemente la piel, para luego tocar con su varita una zona y hacer aparecer un papel.

-Según esto, su nivel de calcio está un poco bajo, al igual que el de sus vitaminas… eso puede solucionarse con una poción o dieta especial… lo importante es que como no está con el otro padre, su magia se encuentra baja… vamos a tener que llevar cuidado, porque puede ser peligroso para usted y el bebé. En los próximos meses comenzará a bajar aún más, así que habrá que estar atento. –luego sonrió tratando de relajar a Draco. –por el contrario, lo bueno es que sé cuando fue la fecha de la concepción.

-El 28 de marzo. –susurró Draco.

-Sí, tiene razón ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Es fácil, fue la primera y única vez… -murmuró ocultando su dolor. Francis casi se atragantó al oír eso.

-De verdad usted me impresiona cada vez más. –con lentitud Francis se puso de pie y miró al rubio recostado en su cama, sin ropa en ese fascinante torso perfecto, que miraba fijamente a la pared, sin mostrar sus ojos plateados. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del medimago, con esa necesidad, de nuevo, de acariciar al rubio hasta que sus manos se gastaran si era preciso. Lo único que pudo hacer para calmar esa necesidad fue acariciar el vientre buscando el punto donde la magia fuera más intensa. Cuando lo encontró el bebé soltó una suave onda de magia que hizo sonreír sinceramente a Draco, estremeciendo a Francis.

Hasta que una chispa de lucidez cruzó sus ojos negros y se alejó un poco de Draco.

Éste lo miró interrogante, sentándose de nuevo el ver la expresión ceñuda del medimago.

-Señor Malfoy, puede ponerse de nuevo la ropa. –pidió con un leve rastro de súplica. Draco silenciosamente lo hizo y luego lo miró casi preocupado.

-¿Me sucede algo a mí o a mí bebé? –preguntó con temor en sus ojos. El castaño no respondió y comenzó a caminar acariciándose el mentón y con el ceño fruncido de un lado de la pieza al otro, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Hasta que lo miró fijamente, atrayendo con un _accio _la libreta y comenzaba a leerla. Su rostro comenzó a reflejar asombro y se volvió a mirar al rubio, interrogante.

-¿Señor Malfoy, podría decirme cómo se ha relacionado mágicamente desde que está embarazado? –al ver la mirada del rubio aclaró. –me refiero a que con cuantos magos o brujas se ha visto rodeado desde que está embarazado.

-Pues… bueno en la Orden del Fénix, estuve la mayoría del tiempo con mis amigos o solo. –dijo pensando en Harry y los demás.

-¿Y el padre? –preguntó -¿Estaba cerca suyo?

-…- al ver la seriedad del mago contestó- sí, dormía cerca y era raro que saliéramos del lugar, a no ser que tuviéramos alguna misión.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo así?

-Por un mes más o menos… luego fue la batalla final y me vine a mi casa, le pagué a una medibruja para que me cuidara por un par de días. –hizo una breve pausa. –luego hubo un día en que me junté con mis amigos por una boda y después fue la fiesta de celebración de la Orden. Desde entonces que no he salido de la mansión y aparte de algunas visitas, como mi abogado o los periodistas o amigos, no me he juntado con más personas. –suspiró desganado el rubio.

-Es por eso… -murmuró aliviado Francis. –Señor Malfoy –comenzó sentándose junto a Draco. –me temo que toda esa "aislación" mágica, o sea el permanecer alejado de personas que emitan magia, ha creado en usted un síndrome poco común, que junto con la ausencia del mago padre se ha dado con mayos fuerza.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Señor Malfoy… al no tener al mago padre –explicó. –se capta la magia de las personas que le rodean, pero como usted se aíslo y el padre no está cerca, su organismo adquirió el Síndrome de la Veela. Le explico… consiste en que su magia crea una especie de atracción libre de lógica de cualquier mago o bruja que se acerque lo suficiente y lo hace querer estar junto a usted, para servir de apoyo mágico en su embarazo. Y cabe decir que su propio físico atrae a cualquiera, con el síndrome es el doble. –una mirada asombrada cubrió el rostro del rubio.

-Pero… ni mi padrino ni una amiga se quedaron conmigo luego de verme.

-Eso se puede deber a que estén enamorados de verdad de otra persona, ya que eso les da algo de inmunidad, aunque se su síndrome se acentúa puede llegar a atraer a cualquiera que se le cruce por el camino. Además que también influye cuanto tiempo se ha estado junto a usted.

-¿Y tú? Me has tocado, pero no has hecho nada y has estado bastante tiempo conmigo. –un leve tono sonrosado apareció en el rostro de Francis.

-Digamos… que tengo un gran autocontrol… pero si voy a vivir aquí… creo que lo mejor sería que yo fuera su soporte mágico. –dijo mirando determinado a Draco. –pero lo primero será ver en que nivel se encuentra. –comenzó a buscar entre les cosas del maletín hasta encontrar una esfera transparente con humo negro en el interior. A Draco le pareció similar a la Recordadora que una vez robara a Neville en primero. Francis tocó con su varita y comenzó a recitar un largo hechizo en latín hasta que el humo se puso blanco.

-Tómela y sujétela firmemente, y piense en su hijo, hasta que yo se lo pida. –Draco asintió y la tomó, cerró los ojos y pensó en el pequeño que de seguro sería hermoso… quizá se pareciera a Harry, y tuviese ese hermoso pelo azabache desordenado que invitaba a acariciarlo, o quizá esos brillantes ojos esmeralda.

Francis que se había acercado al darle la esfera a Draco, cayó dentro del hechizo y no podía evitar mirar la sonrisa en los labios del rubio al pensar en su hijo, y sintió como esos labios lo llamaban, le gritaban que los tocara. Olvidando cualquier cosa se acercó lentamente y a solo centímetros de al fin alcanzar su cometido, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miró. En ese momento Francis se dio cuenta y se alejó farfullando una disculpa.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy… -al ver la sonrisa sincera en Draco, su pecho se encogió dolorosamente de la emoción y belleza que transmitía esa imagen.

-Supongo que fue el síndrome. –lo miró un momento el rubio y le extendió la esfera que Francis tomó algo sonrojado. Dentro brillaba con un fuerte color verde oscuro. -¿Qué significa ese color?

-Para este síndrome hay una escala. Va del amarillo, naranja, rojo, verde, azul y el negro. Mientras más oscuro es el color es más fuerte. Ahora, está en un nivel 4 o verde, y como ya pensara, va a atraer a cualquiera y en menor tiempo.

-¿Y con el negro?. –preguntó temeroso.

-Si llega al negro sería fatal, ya que cualquiera lo obligaría a estar con ellos y cuando esto sucede, se termina con el embarazado asesinado por celos. Pero no se preocupe… yo viviré en la mansión, y como ya sabe, estudié una especialización en Patologías y Otras Enfermedades Anexas al Embarazo, por lo que hay una terapia que puede ayudar a bajar los niveles, aunque debo decirle que esto dura todo el embarazo. Pero todo estará bien –sonrió el castaño. –mañana podremos comenzar el tratamiento, ya que me acostumbraré a la presión del síndrome y algo como lo de recién no volverá a ocurrir. Y si logro estabilizar sus niveles, entonces podrá seguir con su vida común. Y por último cuando entre al segundo trimestre podrá saber el sexo del bebé y verlo, ya que podremos hacer ecografías.

-Eso será lindo… -murmuró Draco algo distraído acariciando su vientre. Francis carraspeó levemente.

-Señor Malfoy… quiero que desde ahora se prepare para lo que significa el tratamiento. –al ver la mirada interrogante aclaró. –digamos que… invadiré un _poco _su espacio personal.

-Jajaja eso no importa –sonrió divertido Draco. En ese momento apareció Rips en la habitación.

-Amo Malfoy, el almuerzo está servido en el comedor principal. –dijo dando una reverencia y luego mirando desconfiado al otro mago.

-Bien, gracias, aunque para la próxima con el comedor secundario basta. Francis vivirá aquí hasta que mi hijo nazca. –miró al castaño y sonrió. –vamos a comer. –y salió de la habitación seguido por el castaño y el elfo.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo mientras recordaba todas las escenas agradables que había pasado con el rubio en la Orden, las veces que le dedicó alguna tímida sonrisa (Draco) y él se estremecía o cuando practicaban ataques y se defendían de los aurores, funcionando los dos coordinadamente.

-¡¡Harry Potter señor!!-chilló de pronto Dobby, sobresaltando a Harry. –Señor, le traje la poción para los dolores de cabeza Señor. –dijo extendiéndole la copita con el líquido azul.

-Gracias, pero hoy no me ha dolido. ¿qué hora es?. –preguntó restregándose los ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía hasta tarde, aunque la última media hora solo se dedicara a pensar en el rubio, que no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

-Son las doce y media Señor. ¿Quiere desayuno o espera el almuerzo?

-Espero el almuerzo, gracias. –sonrió Harry volviendo a recostarse y cubriéndose con las sábanas, escuchando el _plop!_ Al desaparecerse el elfo.

Recordó la pelea con Ginny ayer, y eso de que era gay.

Era cierto, la imagen de una mujer junto a él no le provocaba nada, pero imaginarse en cambio al pecho plano y las caderas estrechas de otro hombre, lo hacía estremecerse por completo (ni pensar en otras cosas más interesantes).

Se imaginaba una piel pálida, cremosa y extremadamente suave. Una fina capa de vellos rubios… y ya estaba de nuevo recordando a su pesadilla personal Draco Malfoy.

Con desgana se dio la vuelta y se hizo un ovillo. Otra vez llegaba a su mente el rubio que durante 6 años le hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts, que en 7mo lo ignoró, para finalmente, terminar siendo _amigos_ en las Orden. Había sido un cambio impactante, aunque agradable.

Sentía en Draco una parte que lo completaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo atemorizaba.

Desde la vez que lo vio desnudo, se sintió distinto; y que cabe decir de los "agradables" sueños. En el fondo, fue gracias a eso, que se dio cuenta de que era gay.

Siempre supo, al menos, que Ginny no era la indicada. La especie de rara relación que llevaba con ella era más desabrida que los caramelos de limón del director. Y el amor o el deseo no podían ser así viendo a Theo y Neville o a Blaise y Pansy…

… pero viendo a Draco… todo era distinto, con él se podía reír, y saber que las cosas estaban bien.

Un rayo de comprensión iluminó su mente…

…Se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy…

&&&&&&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&&&&&

Jejeje sí, lo sé… soy una maldita irresponsable, pero debo decir en mi favor que: salí de vacaciones y no tenía inspiración, volví y me enrede con lo de la enfermedad (sí, el síndrome que tiene el nombre más original de la historia de los fics xD) luego no me coincidían cosas con lo que viene más adelante, entré al colegio y ahora debo empezar el último año de escuela para enfrentarme con la temible PSU (que miedo!!!) y por último mi Pc se murió hace poco y no tenía permiso para entrar…

Ahora… les respondo a los rws: **juliett sophie** (jeje, si me leí tus fics, de hecho vi que también las publicabas en slasheaven… me parecieron buenas… si tengo alguna canción ya te lo haré saber… besitos!) **PhilosopherMisticismRaven **(hola! Jeje a mi me fascina Draco como uke, de hecho ahora estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic algo dark pero bueno, no te preocupes que el desagrado por la zanahoria es común jejej.. ahora, creo que para lo del cumpleaños faltan como 4 capítulos… pero ya viene xD. Besos!!) **Giosseppe **(jeje nuestro odio es común xD ahora lo del b-day., yo tbm creo que algo puede pasar, jeje aunque ya en el prox cap hay lemmon ¬ bueno lo de la veela ya queda claro creo y lo del rechazo se aclara en el prox capitulo n.n. espero que te guste el cap, besos!) **lyofar **(jeje también me encantan… y ya se vera más de ellos. Grax por el rw) **InA-SaN **(nee-chan!!! T.T aquí ta el capitulo… y prepárate que ya se viene el lemmon xD--- que te guste beshos!) **serendipity-789** (gracias por el rw, quiero decirte que me fascino el último cap de tu fic sting aunque no pude dejarte rw. Ese ansiado flash back viene en el prox capitulo así que paciencia n.nU. grax de nuevo y mil besos!) **Mayublack** (bueno, no actualicé tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero ya està… ahora se explica el por que de lo de Sevy y Pansy. Gracias por el rw. Mil besos!!) **Aribeth19** (jeje sí, lo sé… espero que te guste el capitulo… gracia spor el rw!)

Bueno, ahora algo importante. **Si ustedes quieren que les explique mejor lo de la enfermedad, en un par de días puedo subir todo lo que tengo escrito sobre ella como capitulo, **pues no estoy segura de hacerlo o no…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que haya aclarado algunas dudas.

Dos cosas: no odien al lindo Francis (que me encanta) y en el próximo capitulo viene el lemmon (lo que me tiene estresada por que es el primero que escribo)

Bueno, gracias por leer y mil besos!!

Atte. Siniestra Malfoy ( ex piri-chan)


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuando todo cambia.**

Hola!! Después de cientos de días sin ser vista... reaparezco! Con un nuevo cap de este fic. Espero que les guste!

&&&&&&&&&&&

_-Harry... sé que es impactante, pero escúchame! –_gritó al borde de las lágrimas Draco.

-_¿Qué quieres que escuche? Eres una maldita serpiente... yo pensé que eras sincero, que podía confiar en ti, pero veo que me equivoqué. –_y con prisa salió corriendo. Draco lo seguía, pero sus pasos se entorpecían con el peso del bebé en su vientre.

-_Harry!! Fue esa noche créeme, por favor! –_gritó viendo como el chico de las esmeraldas finalmente desaparecía_. –Harry!! HARRY!!!_

Despertó sobresaltado, y una elfina lo estaba sacudiendo. Pudo sentir como las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos. Era observado fijamente por Francis que estaba en la puerta... indeciso entre entrar o quedarse fuera.

-Señor Malfoy... ¿Está bien?-preguntó entrando finalmente.

-Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla. –susurró desviando la mirada. Luego de comer y que Francis fuera a buscar sus cosas, se había ido a dormir una siesta... que terminó siendo bastante desagradable. Con lentitud se puso de pie y sintió como la camisa se le pegaba con el sudor frío, sin poder reprimir el gesto de asco. –creo que me voy a dar un baño. –al decir eso, la elfina que estaba ahí salió disparada al baño a prepararlo.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Ha tenido pesadillas muy seguido?¨-el rubio lo miró fríamente antes de contestar.

-Mientras aún estaba en la guerra las tenía... pero después de eso ya no... hasta hoy.- un suspiro escapó de sus labios. –es estrés... en unos días más le voy a contar todo a mis amigos y no sé como lo tomen.

-Le voy a dar un consejo señor Malfoy, no se preocupe.- la ceja alzada del rubio le hizo explicarse. –si son sus amigos sinceros lo vana apoyar... y si no, cuenta conmigo y con su padrino. –Draco le iba a contestar, pero llegó al elfina diciendo que el baño estaba listo. –me retiro señor, voy a ir a poner en orden mis cosas.

-Espera. –llamó el rubio. –gracias Francis. –luego se dirigió al baño. El castaño solo atinó a sonreír levemente y salir en dirección a su habitación.

&&&&&&&&

Despacio se fue despojando de la túnica y luego de la camisa de seda blanca que llevaba ese día. Quedó frente al espejo vestido solo con el pantalón negro que llevaba y el pecho al descubierto. Posó sus manos en el vientre y lo acarició con delicadeza. Los recuerdos de esa noche del 28 de marzo golpearon con fuerza en su mente.

&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&

El ambiente era festivo. Todos en la Orden celebraban. Habían tenido una dura batalla el día anterior por la noche, hasta altas horas de la madrugada y como recompensa habían logrado capturar a un buen numero de mortífagos y Greyback y Bellatrix habían muerto, para alegría de Harry y de Lupin, y por consiguiente de Severus.

Pero él no podía sentirse así.

Sentado en la escalera veía como Kingsley Shacklebolt bebía contento con Hagrid, y Remus junto a Severus. En un grupo aparte estaba Pansy, Blaise y Neville, quién lucía preocupado ya que Theo aún estaba con los Mortífagos y con el Lord. Junto a Molly y Arthur estaba un vendado comadreja, bastante acaramelado con Granger y por otro lado los gemelos que hablaban con, le más pordiosero que nunca, Mundungus Fletcher...

... y el motivo de sus pensamientos estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de Bill y Fleur, tomando lo que parecía whisky de fuego. Cerca de él, rondaba como cuervo al acecho, la comadreja chica, pero Harry no se daba ni por aludido, llevándose indiferente el vaso a la boca. Mientras que Dumbledore y otros aurores y miembros se habían ido a sus casas. Esta batalla había sido bastante afortunada, ya que no hubo muchos heridos, aparte de la comadreja y uno que otro auror.

Pero él, solo no quería seguir ahí... no se sentía feliz.

Había muerto Bellatrix quien era su último pariente vivo, ya que Tonks había muerto hacía algunos meses... y por lo tanto era el último en llevar la sangre Black y la sangre Malfoy.

O sea, estaba completamente solo... pero él no quería eso. Quería poder abrazar a la persona que amaba y saber que no lo dejaría y quizá en un futuro tener hijos.

Se sentía abandonado... es cierto que tenía a sus amigos y a Remus y Severus, incluso el amor platónico por Harry. Pero cada día que despertaba no había alguien que lo abrazara.

Con todos esos pensamientos subió a su habitación, sacándose la ropa para quedar solo en boxer y acurrucándose en ovillo, tratando de reprimir el llanto.

Podía oír el ruido de las voces allá abajo y como alguien ponía algo de música.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo así... quizá 5 minutos o una hora, hasta que unos pasos fuertes sonaron en el pasillo. "_Harry, ven, no te vayas, baila conmigo_" pudo escuchar la voz de la comadreja chica. "_No... no quiero. Hasta mañana_" escuchó que respondía Harry antes de entrar al dormitorio.

Draco se había puesto de pie y miraba al ojiverde con los ojos aún brillantes de lágrimas. Ha rechazado a la comadreja chica directamente pensó feliz.

-Dra-draco –murmuró Harry, mirándolo ahí, enfrente de él casi desnudo. –te ves... te ves ran hermoso... –un grueso sonrojo coloreó el rostro de Draco. Harry estaba borracho y no sabía lo que decía. Con pasos temblorosos llegó hasta alcanzar al rubio que nervioso trataba de cubrirse con la pijama. Con una mano se lo quitó y lo miró fijamente. El ojiverde era más alto que Draco por unos 5 centímetros y mucho más grande.

-Ha-Harry. –susurró nervioso el rubio, al sentir el suave aroma del whisky. Ese fue el detonante para el moreno.

Con fuerza atrajo a Draco por la cintura y le dio un beso hambriento, que de a poco suavizo. Con la lengua delineó el labio inferior, como mudo permiso, ambas se encontraron en una pequeña pelea que ganó Harry. Con pasos torpes empujó a Draco hasta su cama, donde lo recostó con cuidado. Se separaron un momento, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Suavemente el moreno colocó su rostro en el cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma de Draco. Los dedos del rubio tantearon la cabeza de Harry y acarició las suaves hebras de pelo azabache... cuanto tiempo había deseado eso.

Harry levantó un poco la mirada con algo de lujuria en sus ojos, volviendo a besar a Draco, bajando de nuevo hasta el cuello donde lo besó, lamió y mordió dejando la piel roja.

-Harry. –gimió Draco extasiado al sentir los labios del moreno recorrer su pecho. El moreno se dedicaba a lamer y besar los rosados pezones del rubio, que solo atinaba sujetarse de las sábanas, hasta dejarlos rojos y erectos.

-Eres tan perfecto... y sabes... tan bien –murmuró lamiéndose los labios. Continuó bajando hasta llegar al ombligo, donde lo lamió y simuló una penetración. Un torrente de suplicas salieron de los labios rojos de Draco, a lo que Harry levantó la mirada para ver la imagen más sensual que alguna vez pudiera imaginar. El rubio con el rostro arrebolado, los labios entreabiertos emitiendo gemidos ahogados y los ojos cerrados de placer. Hasta que las orbes plateadas se abrieron, mostrando todo el amor que sentía por él. Con manos temblorosas, Draco tanteó por su varita sobre el velador, y susurró un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y con otro terminó de sacarle la ropa a Harry, quien se sonrojo levemente. Dejando su varita de lado, acercó a Harry a su pecho para besarlo suavemente.

-Draco. –gimió Harry al sentir la piel del rubio contra su pecho. Lo volvió a recostar en la cama para besarlo ansiosamente. Ambos estaban completamente excitados y sus miembros se rozaban casi por completo.

De forma casi tortuosa, Harry terminó de sacar la última prenda que se interponía entre los dos.

Rozó ambos miembros al mover sus caderas y fuertes gemidos escaparon de sus labios.

-Ha-harry... – gimió roncamente Draco al sentir la mano de Harry que lo masturbaba.

-Eso Draco... gime para mí. –susurró ronco. Sus bocas se volvieron a unir en un beso ansioso, mientras la mano del rubio bajaba hasta imitar a su compañero en los movimientos.

-Por-por fav-vor Ha-rry... tómame. –gimió bajito Draco , mientras lamía la oreja del moreno. Un escalofrío recorrió por completo al cuerpo de Harry. Se colocó entre las pálidas piernas del rubio y con cuidado acarició los muslos hasta llegar a su entrada. Despacio subió hasta llegar a su miembro y de improviso se lo metió a la boca. –ahh... Harry!. –sollozó extasiado. El moreno aprovechó y con su varita hizo un hechizo lubricante. Con su lengua recorría toda la dureza del rubio, deteniéndose en la punta para succionar un poco más. –por Merlín. –lentamente el moreno introdujo un dedo, dándose cuenta de lo extremadamente estrecho que era. "_es virgen" _pasó por un momento por su mente. El rubio se tensó levemente, pero Harry continuó lamiendo toda su extensión. Luego introdujo un segundo dedo y los comenzó a mover en círculos. Draco trataba de concentrarse solo en el placer... era la persona que amaba la que estaba por tomarlo... iba a hacer el amor con Harry.

En ese momento uno de los dedos del moreno rozó su próstata y un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del rubio.

-Dioses Harry. Por favor por favor. –ya no sabía lo que pedía. Finalmente el moreno introdujo un tercer dedo, rozando nuevamente ese punto sensible. –ahhh.. –con prisa Harry sacó los dedos, acallando el gemido de protesta con un suave beso al tiempo que entraba con fuerza por completo en Draco.

Lo siguió besando delicadamente hasta que sintió al rubio moverse lentamente. Con cuidado se retiró un poco, sintiéndose algo asfixiado y tembloroso, de sentir como el cuerpo del rubio se ceñía a su alrededor. Tomó las piernas de Draco, que se enrollaron de inmediato alrededor de su cintura.

-¿es-estás... bien? –murmuró quieto el moreno.

-Po-por favor... –gimió el rubio, levantando un poco la cadera. De una sola estocada quedó por completo en el interior de Draco. Esa sensación de estar completo lo estaba ahogando.

-Merlín, Draco. –murmuró volviéndolo a besar. Lentamente iniciaron un suave vaivén, hasta que Harry volvió a rozar la próstata de Draco.

-Ohh... ahí... ahí –las manos del rubio rasguñaban la espalda de Harry, quien sentía las caricias casi como corriente. Volvió a tocar a Draco en ese punto varias veces, hasta que lo llevó al orgasmo. Con un ronco gemido se estremeció por completo, Draco, derramando parte de su semilla entre los dos, mientras Harry sentía que lo apretaba aún más, si eso era posible, llevándolo al orgasmo, quedando tendido sobre Draco, con la cabeza escondida en su cuello, ambos cuerpos sudorosos iluminados tenuemente por la luna que al día siguiente sería llena.

&&&&&

Cuando Draco sintió que su cuerpo ya respondía a sus órdenes se deslizó, sintiendo como se separaba suavemente la unión entre él y Harry.

Con cuidado dejó a un dormido moreno en su cama y lo cubrió con una sábana, sentándose a la orilla, mirando la cabellera azabache algo húmeda y completamente desordenada.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Había hecho el amor con el hombre que amaba… y debería estar feliz, pero la verdad es que sentía temor.

El chico había bebido bastante y quizá solo dijera que fue por calentura (en el fondo no creía eso… Potter era demasiado Gryffindor para algo así) pero de todos modos no sabía como reaccionaría después. A fin de cuentas se suponía que Harry era completamente hetero.

Desganado se puso de pie, pero un rictus de dolor atravesó su rostro y sus piernas temblaron. Con pasos suaves llegó a su cama y se acostó cubriéndose con las frazadas. Hecho un ovillo se puso a pensar. Hasta que llegó a una decisión. Esperaría que Harry hablara con él… después de todo fue él quien llegó junto a él y comenzó todo. Aparte que él nunca podría obligarlo, a poco menos, casarse con por solo habarle robado la virginidad. (que cursi pensó con una sonrisa) malditas normas de los sangre pura de la virginidad hasta el matrimonio.

Extendió su mano hasta alcanzar su varita y desactivar el hechizo silenciador.

Si Harry no hablaba del tema… haciendo de tripas corazón, él no lo mencionaría tampoco. Finalmente cayó rendido en un sueño inquieto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-Draco… Draco! Despierta. –siseó la voz de Snape junto al rubio, al ver que no despertaba, cuando todos los Malfoy tenían la costumbre de madrugar.

-¿Padrino?-murmuró abriendo sus ojos plateados. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy es luna llena y que llevas a Remus a la mansión Malfoy?. –eso hizo despertar por completo al rubio, que miró disimuladamente a Harry y luego a su reloj para ver que eran las 8 de la mañana. Siempre despertaba solo a las 7, pero ahora había seguido durmiendo.

-Ahora que despertaste, te esperaré abajo junto a Remus. Apúrate. –siseó viendo a Harry, quien dormía profundamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Al ver a su padrino desaparecer por la puerta se puso de pie, levemente incómodo, además se sentía cansado y tenía un leve cosquilleo en el estomago que no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera experimentado antes. Quizás se iba a enfermar.

Se colocó una bata, ya que estaba tan cansado que se olvidó de ponerse pijama y por lo tanto estaba desnudo. Un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro al recordar porque estaba "tan" cansado.

Se dio una ducha y fue a tomar desayuno, lamentando profundamente no poder estar cuando Harry despertara. Y ahora se iría con Remus y Severus a la mansión, para cuidarlo mientras durase la transformación y la convalecencia. O sea no vería al moreno hasta un par de días después.

Solo esperaba que cuando volviese ambos hablaran sobre lo ocurrido.

Fin Flash Back (y creo que es definitivamente el último)

Suspiró mientras hacia todo por retener las lágrimas que quemaban por salir desde la pesadilla.

-Harry nunca mencionó nada, y aunque estaba algo raro, nunca lo comento… y siguió actuando igual que siempre. En el fondo siempre me aferré a la idea de que tenía vergüenza y por eso no me lo dijo. –pensaba el rubio entrando al agua tibia perfumada, que había preparado la elfina. ¿pero cómo reaccionaría ahorráis supiera que estaba embarazado y que él era el padre? Las dudas carcomían al rubio, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

Pansy le había dicho que entre Harry y la comadreja chica no había nada, pero eso no quiere decir que el moreno de las esmeraldas se enamorara de él.

-Si al menos hubiera hablado yo con él –suspiró el rubio. –pero me ganó el miedo que se alejara y el dolor de que me ignorara. –"_Pero también tú lo ignoraste un poco a él_" habló una vocecita.

Al salir de la tina se colocó una toalla blanca en la cintura y se miró decidido al espejo.

-Que sea lo que Merlín quiera. Si Harry me apoya, bien… y si no. –su voz se quebró. –y sino sigo adelante solo. –terminó de decir, con la decisión brillando en sus ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El único sonido audible en la sala de estar del Grimmauld Place era el tictac de un antiguo reloj de pie. Lobby estaba limpiando las habitaciones del piso de abajo, permitiendo a Harry estar solo con sus pensamientos, enredos y el reloj.

Irritado siseó un "_silencius_" y calló el tictac. Se puso de pie guardando la varita y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado.

-No puede estar pasándome esto a mí… -gimió Harry volviéndose a sentar. –no puedo enamorarme de Draco Malfoy. –murmuró enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. Hasta que esa vocecita burlona que le recordaba a Blaise hio su aparición.

-**Jajaja, estás enamorado de Draco.**

-No! No puedo, es imposible.

-**¿Por qué? No hay ninguna razón.**

-Bueno… él es como mi amigo…

-**Tú lo dijiste "como mi amigo" aparte que uno no tiene ese tipo de sueños con sus amigos, y por otro lado tus amigos ( o lo que sean) Ron y Hermione terminaron casados. **

-Bien… pero… él es Draco… o sea es DRACO.

-**¿Y qué importa? Es perfecto. Su pelo rubio platinado, tan suave… esos ojos plateados tan atrayentes… ese cuerpo perfecto que ya tuviste la oportunidad de ver mientras se bañaba… además, es preocupado con la gente que le interesa… lo conoces bastante cono todo lo de la Orden… sabes que en el fondo es buena persona.**

-Por eso! Él es perfecto ¿cómo le voy a interesar yo? –pensó desanimado Harry.

-**Merlín! Saca ese león que hay en ti **(zucaritas xD) **y que los Gryffindor se jactan de tener y trata de conquistarlo.**

-Pero…

**-Si no te interesa no importa… ahora que ya recuperó sus empresas y viendo lo bien que se ve, no creo que dure mucho soltero.**

-…

-**Además el chico siempre ha logrado atraer a muchos de forma natural… anda a saber cuantas proposiciones para salir le habrán llegado…**

-Merlín! Es que ni siquiera un voz interior normal voy a tener? ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

-**¿Cuántas citas habrá tenido ya?...** –siguió la voz atormentándolo.

-No voy a permitir eso…

-**Entonces aceptas que te has enamorado de Draco Malfoy?**

-Sí… me enamoré de él…

-**Al fin…** -y la voz se silencio por completo. Harry se puso de pie y apareciendo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla fría se la tomó con la mirada perdida. Hasta que en sus verdes ojos brilló la determinación y terquedad Gryffindor.

Es cierto que no era a formas más "normal" de reconocer que estaba enamorado de Draco… ¿peri cuando algo en él había sido normal?

No importa… como fuera trataría de lograr algo con el ex Slytherin…

O moriría en el intento…

Aunque solo por asegurarse averiguaría cuanto costaba comprar un sencillo ataúd de roble…

&&&&&&&&&&

Miraba atentamente por la ventana, esperando ver al chico con el que se iba a juntar… lo había citado a tomarse un café después del almuerzo, y poder así sacarse de adentro todo eso que estaba carcomiéndole por lo que podía llegar a significar.

También estaba el asunto del cumpleaños… había que comprarle el regalo y ver el asunto de la comida. Ansiosa volvió a dar una mirada por la ventana junto a la mesita hasta que vio al chico entre las personas que caminaban por el Paseo de los Restoranes. Era alto, de un metro 85. su pelo era corto de un color castaño oscuro y su piel de un tono claro y esos profundos ojos azules, completamente enigmáticos que atraían disimuladamente a la gente a su alrededor.

Con una gran sonrisa entró al café y se dirigió donde una morena lo esperaba levemente irritada.

-Lo siento Pansy… pero me demoré un poco en salir. –se excusó el chico al ver el falso enojo de la chica.

-Supongo que el motivo fue ese leoncito que tienes en tu casa ¿No Theo? –preguntó irónica Pansy. Luego de un momento sonrió. ¿Y cómo está Neville?

-Bien. –suspiró el chico. –aunque por la mañana tuvimos que ir a ver a la abuela y como siempre se puso a criticarme y de paso a mi marido por enrollarse con Mortífagos… No sé para qué vamos a verla si siempre es l mismo. –dijo desanimado. En ese moneto un guapo camarero les estregó la carta. Luego de que aparecieran los pedidos, con delicadeza Pansy tomó la mano con el anillo del chico y lo miró con cariño.

-No te preocupes Theo… hay que agradecer lo que se tiene… y hay personas que no nos rechazan por lo que somos… mira a Harry o a Remus. No te preocupes. –y comenzó a tomarse el café tranquilamente. Theo sonrió ligeramente. Su amiga sierre lograba levantarle el ánimo. Se fijo atentamente un la chica, dándose cuenta de que había algo más que la preocupaba.

-Bueno… suéltalo. –suspiró Theo. –dime que fue lo que pasó. –una mirada nerviosa de la chica le aclaró que era serio, así que esperó pacientemente a que Pansy juntara el valor y hablara.

-Ayer visité a Draco –comenzó –cuando lo vi me emocioné y lo reté por no haberme ido a ver… me dijo que no se sentía con ánimo. –titubeó un poco. –Theo… esto es secreto… ni si quiera a Blaise se lo he dicho… pero creo que quizá tú sospeches algo.

-¿qué cosa? –presionó el chico.

-Draco está… está enamorado de Harry desde séptimo.

-No me imaginaba que desde hace tanto… pero lo sospechaba…

-El asunto es que cuando le dije que nos juntaríamos todos y que Harry había terminado con la Weasley… se alegró por un momento, pero después lo vi tan triste como no te imaginas… decía algo de que no le iba a dejar explicarse… y luego cuando reaccionó, siguió tan sonriente como siempre. Entiendes que Draco tiene un problema grave y ni siquiera a nosotros nos deja saberlo… me dijo que no me preocupara que no era nada malo… pero yo no lo creo…

-Relájate Pansy… si quieres yo me puedo pasar mañana por su casa y verlo… trataré de sacarle algo… pero quédate tranquila… quizá esconda sus emociones, pero no nos mentiría. –al ver que la bruja se relajaba y le sonreía levemente.

-Bueno… también le dije que celebraríamos su cumpleaños en tu casa, pero dijo que hiciéramos todo en la mansión.

-Sí, ya me imaginaba que le contarías todo lo del cumpleaños… -suspiró. –no importa, fue lo mejor… que sino ese Malfoy testarudo es capaz de pasarlo trabajando en algún informe y no hacer nada.

En fin, aprovechemos para elegir qué es lo que haremos para el banquete. –dijo y entre ambos comenzaron a pensar en platillos que pudieran sorprender al rubio… sin sospechar lo que les esperaba a ellos de sorpresas… en especial a Theo al día siguiente.

&&&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola… aquí paso rápido… tengo problemas con el Pc… en realidad.. no tengo Pc… y por eso me demoré tanto…

Y por eso mismo no puedo responder a sus rws… pero prometo que mañanaza se los rspondo….

Please… comentarios del lemon … para ver que tal me salió.

Besos!!!!!

SinieStra Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuando todo cambia.**

Hola a todos, actualicé lo más rápido que pude... por dos motivos.

1: por ustedes, para que no se olviden de mi... y 2: por que es el cumpleaños de mi querido Draco!!! (suspiros) hoy cumpliría 27 añitos... una edad perfecta.

Bueno, no los molesto más, y aquí va!

&&&&&

Se sentía terriblemente cansado. No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, al sentir el llamado de la magia de Draco, hasta que todo acabo ya entrada la mañana, cuando por fin el síndrome lo reconoció como una fuente de magia relativamente estable.

Ahora se podía decir que el rubio estaba estable dentro de su gravedad, ya que el síndrome no desaparecería hasta que nazca el bebé, o el padre este junto a Draco.

Y si lo pensaba bien, el padre del bebé tendría que agradecerle, ya que de seguro, los dolores de cabeza que sufría, serían más suaves.

Ahogando a duras penas un bostezo, se sentó a la mesa, donde los elfos ya tenían listo el desayuno.

Desganado se sirvió una taza de café para espantar los restos de sueño, mientras esperaba que llegara su nuevo "jefe".

Era increíble pensar que alguien pudiera en la actualidad, tener un embarazo natural, soportar el Síndrome de la Veela y además usar su magia a niveles normales.

Pero con los exámenes que le hizo ayer, era fácil calcular que en un mes o dos ya sería casi un squib. Aunque considerándolo bien, nada en Draco Malfoy era normal y corriente, así que quizá con que sorpresa se encontraría más adelante.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, para ver en el marco de la puerta a su nuevo "jefe" que lo miraba con cierto reproche. Vestía una túnica sencilla verde musgo y debajo se atisbaba un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color. Sencillamente arrebatador.

-Buenos días Francis. –saludó Draco sentándose a la mesa. –pensé que me esperaría para el desayuno. –murmuró mirando el café servido.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy. Lo siento pero el sueño me vencía- Draco sonrío levemente.

-Lo que es yo, veo una cama y me da sueño... no lo puedo evitar.

-No importa, es natural. Necesita reponer energía y magia y el sueño ayuda mucho... –se quedó en silencio al ver que era lo que el rubio se había preparado en el sandwich. Queso, mermelada, mayonesa y ketchup. –y los antojos y mezclas raras también son normales, pero trataré de darle una dieta y una guía de ejercicios, para cuidar su salud. –agregó sonriendo.

-Esta bien, gracias. –le dio un vistazo al reloj de la cocina. –son las 8:30. si no hay problemas a las 10 ya estoy libre para que empecemos a ver lo del tratamiento que me había dicho.

-Bien, perfecto, a las diez en la habitación. –y cada uno prosiguió con su desayuno.

--

Al llegar la hora estipulada, unos suaves golpes a la puerta sacaron a Francis de su descanso.

-Bien señor Malfoy... para que comencemos le voy a pedir que pase a mi habitación, y se quede sólo con esta toalla que le pedí a un elfo.

Cuando el rubio volvió preparado, vio que Francis tenía preparadas un conjunto de botellitas de colores y una camilla.

-La primera parte del tratamiento, consiste en relajarlo y lograr que su flujo de magia quede bien canalizado y "limpio" para captar toda la magia humana que sea posible. –al ver la mirada de entendimiento continuó. –ahora señor Malfoy, recuéstese en la camilla y relájese, no importa si se queda dormido.

Con cuidado Draco se recostó y con manos hábiles Francis fue esparciendo un aceite con aroma a pinos.

-¿Le gusta este aroma? –preguntó el castaño, mientras deslizaba sus manos presionando las vértebras de la columna.

-Mmjj. –se escuchó como respuesta, lo que Francis tomó como un sí.

Al cabo de unos minutos la respiración de Draco era pausada y suave, lo que relajó un poco a Francis.

Sus manos abarcaban todos los músculos y con paciencia y cuidado fue relajando los hombros para pasar al cuello.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta del pequeño tatuaje que tenía en la zona detrás del cuello, cerca de la unión de éste con los hombros. Era una pequeña serpiente esmeralda, enrollada como si estuviera durmiendo. Seguramente era de esos tatuajes que actuaban como sus dueños. Aunque eran bastante caros. Un detalle interesante.

Con cuidado siguió con el masaje pasando del cuello a la espalda y después a la baja espalda.

El pálido cuerpo bajo sus manos se tensó levemente y comenzó a retorcerse, asustando un poco a Francis, hasta que la risa clara del rubio le hizo entender que era lo que pasaba.

Cosquillas.

Draco Malfoy sufría de cosquillas en la baja espalda.

Esa risa desencadenó una extraña sensación en Francis, que lo único que quería era volver a oírla, abalanzándose sobre Draco, para un ataque de cosquillas.

&&&&&&&&

-Cariño, no te preocupes... volveré luego. -dijo despidiéndose con un suave beso de Neville.

-Dale saludos a Draco de mi parte. -respondió extendiéndole un pocillo con los polvos Flu. Al cabo de un rato Theo aparecía en la sala de recepción de la Mansión Malfoy.

En segundos se apareció un elfo que lo conocía desde pequeño, cuando su padre y Lucius se reunían por... "negocios".

-Llévame donde tu amo. -dijo claro Theo. El elfo se retorcía las orejas nervioso. No era que él fuera cruel con los elfos... pero este elfo en particular era de los que preferían el trato duro, o si no, no tenías su respeto.

-El amo Draco está... -Theo lo cortó de inmediato.

-No te he preguntado nada. Llévame donde está y punto.- siseó con frialdad el castaño, atemorizando al elfo.

La criatura a pasos lentos comenzó a caminar rumbo al ala donde estaban las salas de invitados. Theo ya estaba algo impaciente, por lo que siseó un _Apúrate_ haciendo que el elfo casi corriera por el amplio pasillo.

-Señor Nott... el amo Draco está en la habitación de allá. -murmuró el ser, apuntándole a una puerta de roble labrada con el emblema de los Malfoy. En cuanto Theo dio un paso el elfo desapareció murmurando algo de plancharse los dedos.

El castaño estaba llegando, a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó algo dentro... _¿eran jadeos y suspiros?_

Su mano quedó extendida hacia el picaporte, paralizada de la impresión.

Sabía que está mal espiar a su amigo, pero no pudo evitar acercar el oído a la puerta, para oír mejor lo que ocurría dentro. (Ahora es todo lo que escucha Theo)

-Merlín... Francis. -Susurró Draco en un suspiro. -estoy... agotado... no podría más aunque quisiera. -habló entrecortado, recuperando el aliento.

-Pero... no puede... no puede negar que le gustó. -suspiró cansado el tal Francis. Theo no entendía nada... ¿no se suponía que a Draco le gustaba Harry? Incluso, parecía que su amigo se olvidó de la tradición de la pureza hasta el matrimonio mágico pensaba confundido.

-Por Salazar... nunca me había hecho algo así... ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

-Bueno, gritando mi nombre no me lo esperaba. -comentó el extraño, a lo que una suave risa invadió a Draco y luego al otro tipo.

-Hey, vaya manos las tuyas... nunca me había sentido tan relajado antes, fue exquisito. -un débil rubor cubrió el rostro de Theo, de solo imaginarse que fue lo que había pasado.

-Gracias, Señor Malfoy. -así que además, Draco era algo pervertido y le gustaba eso de los roles, pensó algo nervioso.

-Te tengo la suficiente confianza. -cortó Draco. -puedes llamarme por mi nombre simplemente. -un pequeño silencio se instauró en la pareja allí dentro. -venga, creo que me voy a dar un baño... estoy completamente pegajoso, y no quiero ni imaginar como está mi pelo. -en ese momento el castaño decidió entrar antes de oír algo más. Golpeó delicadamente para darle algo de tiempo a la pareja ahí dentro, pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, se reprendió por olvidarse del hechizo de apertura inmediata de algunas puertas de la mansión.

Con los ojos firmemente cerrados escuchó un murmullo de ropa y se atrevió, al fin, a abrir los ojos.

Para encontrarse aun Draco despeinado, colocándose una bata, algo sonrojado y un chico de pelo castaño y brillantes ojos negros con la ropa algo desordenada. Había algunos frascos con algo como aceites y un suave aroma a pino. Una camilla donde el tal Francis estaba apoyado y Draco frente a él.

-Theo... -susurró impresionado el rubio, poniéndose algo pálido.

-Draco... no pensé que ibas a estar ocupado. -murmuró algo cohibido el ex mortífago.

-Permiso Draco... me retiro. -dijo Francis disculpándose y ordenando con la varita la mayor parte de las cosas, y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta hacía la otra habitación.

Un pesado silencio quedó entre los dos amigos.

-Espérame 5 minutos en mi despacho por favor. -pidió Draco. El castaño asintió levemente, algo choqueado aún y se perdió por el pasillo.

El rubio corrió a su habitación y en tiempo record quedó listo y llegó justo a tiempo al despacho, para recibir la mirada levemente reprochante de su amigo.

-Merlín, Draco... no puedo creer que te hayas saltado la tradición de la pureza, tú que sigues todo al pie de la letra. -dijo finalmente Theo, sentándose con gesto cansado en el sofá. Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Draco.

-De… de qué hablas? –preguntó nervioso el rubio.

-Merlín, te escuché con ese tal Francis, que era increíble y todo eso.-dijo con vergüenza. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa, sui amigo no sabía nada, pensó algo más relajado.

-No, Theo, no te confundas. –dijo sonriendo Draco, a lo que el chico solo frunció el ceño. –él no es nada mío.

-O sea que hiciste todo sólo por que se te antojo?. –preguntó enojado el castaño. Draco dejó de sonreír para mostrar una mirada fría y sin sentimientos. –Ni siquiera planeas continuar con él, para que puedas realizar la unión después de casados?

-Nott –siseó. –lo que yo haga o deje de hacer me incumbe solo a mí. –Theo lo interrumpió.

-Pero que mago de sangre pura se va a querer casar contigo si no tienes tu pureza? –preguntó preocupado y dolido el castaño por el tono de su amigo.

-No me interrumpas más. Theo, entre Francis y yo no ha pasado nada, él solo me estaba haciendo un masaje, y descubrió mis cosquillas. No lo pudo evitar y me empezó a dar un ataque de cosquillas. Eso fue todo. – terminó de explicar Draco, sentándose cansado, en el borde del escritorio. Theo lo miraba algo avergonzado por haber mal interpretado las cosas.

-Lo siento, Draco, pero yo solo…

-Te preocupabas de mí, lo sé. – cortó el rubio. El castaño frente a él lo conocía desde bastante pequeño, y se preocupaba mucho de Draco, y como sangre pura, criado con la rigidez de la etiqueta, comprendía la importancia de las tradiciones. Era obvio que se pudiera enojar si se enteraba que Draco había perdido su pureza, pero a pesar de todo, el rubio estaba seguro de que lo apoyaría, o al menos eso quería creer.

Cerró los ojos con un gesto abatido, y se puso de pie para servir una copa del coñac que sabía le encantaba al castaño. Se lo extendió y se sentó junto a él.

-Theo, relájate. Tú sabes que yo respeto todas las tradiciones, como buen Malfoy. Y nunca sería capaz de hacer algo sin amor de por medio, en especial en lo relativo a la pureza, así que despreocúpate ¿Ya?. –dijo el rubio tomándole la mano. Una especia de descarga eléctrica recorrió el brazo del castaño, dejándolo algo asombrado. Miró fijamente a Draco, como si lo viera por primera vez. _Rayos, el síndrome_ pensó nervioso, y con cuidado lo soltó y se sentó tras el escritorio, a una distancia prudente del castaño, que ya volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tengo una alteración en mi magia, por eso Francis está aquí, es medimago y me esta cuidando. –contestó Draco, contando la verdad… a media.

-¿No es nada grave?

-No, ya se me quitará. –_Si, claro, en siete meses más._ Pensó para si mismo Draco. –además Francis es un excelente medimago,., él podrá conmigo. –sonrió.

-Oh, bueno, entonces lo agregaremos en la lista de invitados. –murmuró Theo.

-¿Qué?. –preguntó sin escuchar.

-Bueno, que invitaremos también al medimago a la fiesta, si te llevas tan bien con él, como para permitirle llamarte por tu nombre.

-Sí, bueno… no creo que sea necesario… -al ver la mirada interrogante agregó. –él está viviendo aquí.

-Pe-Pero ¿tan grave es? –Draco inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

-Sí, es bastante grave, pero era esto o irme a vivir con Severus y Remus, y no quería hacer de mal tercio, especialmente ahora que Remus está embarazado y necesita más atención-. Suspiró desganado.

-Bien… solo te pido que te cuides. Ahora cambiando el tema, Neville te manda muchos saludos.

-Gracias, tu atito es agradable. –nuevamente suspiró.

-Draco ¿Qué te ocurre? No pareces tú mismo. –la mirada turbia del rubio le encogió el corazón. –Pansy estaba preocupada por ti también. –Draco sonrió un poco al oír eso.

-Bueno, uno cambia… pero no te preocupes, te repito lo que le dije a ella… el día de mi cumpleaños sabrán todo… solo esperen. –luego de decir eso tomó algunos papeles dando así por terminada la visita. Theo entendió que no lograría sacar nada más así que luego de acercarse y darle un abrazo (y sentir de nuevo esa descarga) salió del despacho rumbo a la chimenea principal para volver a su casa.

Mientras que el despacho, el rubio reprimía las lágrimas.

-Rips! –con un plop se apareció el elfo. –quiero una bandeja de chocolate con nueces. –a lo que el pequeño ser desapareció al instante. _¿Por qué Theo tenía que reaccionar así? _Pensaba Draco. Sabía que se preocupaba por él. pero antes de seguir por ese rumbo de pensamientos, entró por la puerta Francis junto a Rips con la bandeja de chocolate.

-Draco ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó el castaño sentándose frente a él, viéndolo llevarse a la boca un trozo de dulce, con los ojos llorosos.

-Que Theo, mi amigo, se enojó porque pensó que había pasado algo entre nosotros y que me había olvidado de la tradición de la pureza. –Francis arrugó levemente el ceño.

-¿Pero qué tan mal reaccionó?

-Tampoco fue tan mal… o sea pensó que era un irresponsable cuando le dije que entre nosotros no había nada… supongo que son las hormonas las que me afectaron. –murmuró llevándose otro trozo de chocolate a la boca, sin ver el gesto de pensamiento de Francis. Con cuidado el castaño tomó la pálida mano de Draco tratando de darle apoyo. La sensación hormigueante de la magia del rubio que lo aceptaba era como unas suaves caricias.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que todo va a salir bien. –y luego, casi con dolor, lo soltó y se fue dejándolo solo.

&&&&&&&&

Estaba sentado Severus en su sillón de cuero, con un libro entre las manos. Hace cinco minutos que tenía la mirada perdida más allá de la pared, y era observado atentamente por Remus, que estaba algo nervioso.

Al licántropo le preocupaba la situación. Su lobo interior estaba algo alterado, podía sentir que algo andaba mal en el moreno, además que lo veía demasiado ensimismado.

Cuando salió por lo de Draco llegó distinto, y no quiso hablarle de nada, luego desapareció por toda la mañana y desde entonces no hablaba mucho.

Y ese olor a hombre que había sentido cerca de él solo lo alteraba más.

Solo esperaba que toda esa sensación fuera solo producto de su imaginación y en eso quedara… que no fuese nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&

Theo llegó a su casa con la mirada perdida, lo que alertó a Neville de que quizá la visita no había sido muy buena.

Con presteza lo llevó a su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea y tomó sus manos.

-Cariño… ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó preocupado el ex Gry. El chico lo miró algo triste y culpable. Neville ya estaba enterado de la conversación entre su marido y Pansy.

-Cometí un error. –suspiró cansado Theo. –cuando llegué, lo encontré con un mago en una situación comprometedora… y lo reté por haber olvidado la tradición de la pureza. –la cara de Neville era de asombro.

-pero Theo… ¿con qué moral si ni siquiera nosotros…? –preguntó cohibido.

-Ya, pero nosotros nos queríamos y nos íbamos a casar de todos modos, por lo que no era tan grave, pero Draco empezó a tratar de explicarme y lo confundí todo, creyendo que él no iba a hacer nada, cuando en realidad nunca paso algo entre él y el tal Francis

-¿Francis?

-Sí, el mago… es un medimago… Draco está enfermo… me dijo que tenía una alteración en su magia. –omitió el detalle del cosquilleo y el impulso. –lo sabe Severus, por lo que entendí, pero no se quiso ir con él, así que contrataron a un medimago.

-A este tal Francis- Theo asintió levemente.

-De todos modos Pansy tiene razón… Draco esconde algo más… pero no hay nada que hacer… solo sabremos todo cuando sea el cumpleaños. –ambos se miraron fijamente, sabiendo que tendrían que estar preparados para lo que fuera.

Luego de un rato llamaron por red Flu a Pansy y Blaise, para que se juntaran a ver el tema de los regalos y comentar sobre Draco y del amigo francés de Pansy que llegaría al día siguiente.

&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!!!!!!! Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz xD. Felicidades a Draco por cumplir 27 años!!!

Estoy bastante feliz, ganamos la copa deportiva de mi colegio, he tenido excelentes notas… pero aún no consigo que me dejen usar mi computador T.T.

Bueno, quería pedir si tienes alguna preferencia de algún regalo que le puedan hacer los chicos (Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Neville) por que tengo algunas ideas… pero no son tan buenas… o divertidas.

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus comentarios!!1

Besos!!!!!

Atte. SinieStra Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuando todo cambia.**

_Dedicado a mi hermana, ya que sin ella el capitulo no hubiera salido nunca._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Miraba el pergamino sobre el escritorio, con "casi" miedo y muchos nervios... como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva especialmente agresivo, apunto de estallar.

Con pasos vacilantes llegó junto al mueble y se sentó. Lentamente, casi como si se fuera a quebrar , tomó la pluma de águila.

-Bien... escribamos. –murmuró nervioso. –"_Querido Draco..." –_sacudió la cabeza espantado- ¡No! Nunca escribiría algo así. –con prisa arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró al basurero. –"_Draco"_ –una suave sonrisa de aceptación adornó sus labios. –Sí, esto está mucho mejor. Bien. "_Draco:..." _Emm... _"¿Cómo has estado?"_ Bien... no es tan, tan personal, y muestro preocupación por él. "_Espero que bien"_ Listo. –una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro –jeje soy un genio. –al mirar la línea escrita frunció el ceño, comenzando a mordisquear la pluma –Emm... _"Hace poco vi tu entrevista, y me alegró que ahora seas oficialmente dueño de tus propiedades"_ bien, lo halago un poco, como le gusta a su Orgullo Malfoy. Mmm y mejor no sigo con eso o se va a acordar del Ministerio y de Ron... y eso es un problema. –releyó varias veces lo poco escrito, remojando la pluma. –mmm "_El otro día me encontré por casualidad con los chicos, y supe que te celebraran el cumpleaños, espero que la pasemos muy bien" _Perfecto. -se alegró. Miró un momento al techo, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para seguir escribiendo –_"Sabes, me gustaría que nos pudiésemos juntar antes de tu cumpleaños, y conversar un poco. Después de todo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos._

_Me dices por lechuza si no tienes inconvenientes en juntarte el 04 de junio a las dos en el Paseo de las Restoranes, en la Fuente de la Fortuna"_Sí que es fácil escribir una carta –murmuró aliviado Harry –bien, falta el final solamente. _"Espero que puedas. Saludos. Harry"_ Jajaja, debo ser el único Harry que conoce. –al releer la carta y sentirse satisfecho, llamó a Hedwig, atándole el pergamino a la pata. –Por favor, lleva esto a Draco Malfoy –la lechuza sólo dobló el cuello como si se fijara que en realidad era su amo y no un impostor. –No me mires así –gruñó el moreno –sólo llévala. –con un duro picoteo se despidió, saliendo por la ventana.

Al verla desaparecer por el horizonte se puso nervioso. ¿Y si se perdía? ¿Y si no encontraba a Draco? ¿O si el rubio le decía que no?

Con un bufido de irritación se sentó en la silla del escritorio, frente a la ventana por la que se fue Hedwig.

Inspiró fuerte y trató de relajarse... nada saldría mal... sólo había que tener esperanza, pensó tratando de animarse.

De todos modos iría a ver ahora si el regalo que había pedido ya estaba listo.

Con prisa tomó su capa y salió del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Blaise, Pansy! ¿Cómo están? –preguntó alegre Neville, que estaba junto a su marido.

-Bien y ustedes chicos? –dijo la rubia igualmente contenta.

-Bien también. –murmuró Theo, mientras entraban en el pequeño café.

-Bueno, pero dígannos que fue lo que pasó con tu visita a la casa de Draco. –interrogó Blaise, luego de pedir los cafés.

A grandes rasgos el castaño explicó como fue que lo encontró con Francis. Que discutieron, ya que había pensado que el rubio había olvidado la tradición de la pureza y que hubo un momento, cuando Draco le tomó la mano, que hubo como una descarga mágica. Según el rubio le explicó, Francis era un medimago que lo estaba cuidando, ya que tenía una alteración en su magia. Supuestamente no era grave, pero el Mm estaba viviendo en la mansión. Y que Pansy tenía razón, había algo que escondía pero no quiso decir nada.

-¿Y dices que Draco está enfermo grave? –preguntó serio Blaise, escondiendo su preocupación.

-Sí –asintió levemente. –me dijo que tenía esta alteración... al parecer el único que lo sabía era Severus.

-Demonios. –gruño exasperado el moreno. –Odio no saber las cosas a ciencia cierta.

-Lo único que me dijo, cuando le comenté que Pansy y yo estábamos preocupados fue que tendríamos que esperar hasta el día del cumpleaños. –todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Sé que es importante... no malo, pero sí importante. –murmuró Pansy apoyando la cabeza en su mano, con gesto pensativo. –pero no se me llega a ocurrir qué.

-Ya me imagino que nos dijera algo como que se va de viaje... o que por fin acepta cambiarse de casa... o que se casa... qué sé yo –dijo Neville, tratando de aligerar la tensión. –Hasta que esté embarazado podría ser... son tantas opciones. –en ese momento Blaise se ahogó con el café.

-¿Draco embarazado? Jajaja... nun-nunca –dijo riéndose, mientras tosía. –Si llegase a ser capaz de saltarse la obligación de la pureza, de la que tanto habla Theo, y hubiese podido hacer algo... en algún momento, sería imposible, porque siempre dijo que nunca haría el papel femenino de la relación... que era muy poco _Malfoy _permitir eso, y un montón más de otras cosas. –continuo riéndose, ahora acompañado de Theo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo... cuando decía que nunca se embarazaría, que no se vería bien gordo... que si su pareja quería estar con él, tendría que ser el otro quien tuviera a sus hijos.

Todos rompieron a reír y quedaron bastante más animados.

-Algo así sería típico del Malfoy que muestra al resto… de todos modos sería imposible, ya que sólo le interesa Harry- sonrió Neville.

Luego de un breve silencio, Pansy sacó su bolso y tomó 2 pergaminos enrollados.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, estas son las cartas para invitar a Dumbledore y a Severus y Remus al cumpleaños de forma oficial.- soltó una leve risita – acompáñame a dejarlas al correo por favor – suplicó colocando ojitos que convencían a Neville, ya que si él venía también iría Theo.

-Claro, no hay problema – sonrío Neville para pesar del resto de los hombres.

.-.-.-.-.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter – saludó cortés un caballero japonés bastante anciano de brillantes ojos castaños y pelo negro veteado con algunas machas grises - ¿Viene a recoger su pedido?

-Sí, Sr. Ishida- sonrió, Harry.

-Espere un momento – murmuró el anciano y entró a la trastienda. Harry paseó su mirada por el local. Era pequeño y acogedor. En el mostrador tenía algunas joyas como prendedores de mariposa hechos en plata o flores pequeñas para el pelo también de plata y piedras preciosas.

En ese momento regresó el anciano con una pequeña caja de palisandro tallado con arabescos. Con cuidado se la entregó.

-Véala y dígame si es lo que usted quería – murmuró Ishida mirando atentamente las reacciones del joven.

Cuándo Harry la abrió, se le escapó todo el aire de los pulmones.

Era hermoso.

Hecho en oro blanco, un pequeño dragón con unos trocitos de zafiros por ojos. Era del estilo de los dragones de las creencias orientales, que resultaban muchos más estéticos que los reales. Y una fina cadena para poder colgársela al cuello.

-¿Tiene los hechizos que le pedí? – preguntó Harry, saliendo de su estupor. El anciano sonrió contento.

-Sí señor Potter. Tiene el de ajuste a la persona que se lo coloque y está listo para que le coloque los hechizos de protección que desee.

-Bien… está perfecto – sonrió el ojiverde – Aquí esta lo acordado – dijo extendiéndole un pequeño saco con galeones – Gracias.

-A usted, señor Potter – se despidió con una leve inclinación el anciano.

Cuando Harry salió del lugar guardó con cuidado la cajita en el bolso que llevaba y se dirigió apurado a un callejón que quedaba cerca, para poder echarse el glamour. El señor Ishida trabajaba muy bien, pensaba Harry, pero el problema era que no aceptaba a gente con hechizos del tipo disfraz.

Cuando ya llegaba chocó con una mujer y se dio cuenta de que era Hermione.

-Harry! – dijo relativamente alto atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas.

-Hermione, chist – la hizo callar, y tomándola del brazo se apareció a un par de cuadras, en una plaza casi desierta.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? – susurró enojada la chica.

-Porque llamaste la atención y no quería que la gente me mirara todo el rato – siseó sentándose en una banca bajo un árbol. Un tenso silencio se instaló entre los dos, hasta que finalmente lo rompió Hermione; Harry solo esperaba.

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Ginny? – preguntó la chica algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa? – murmuró sin saber lo que la pelirroja, despechada, pudo decir (o inventar)

-Pues la insultaste, le gritaste, y que eras gay y que si saliste con ella fue porque yo te obligaba.

-No la insulté – murmuró levemente decepcionado de la actitud de su amiga – solo le dije la verdad. Que ella no me buscaba con buenas intenciones y si le grité fue porque ella si me insultó… a mí y a mis amigos – el ceño de Hermione se frunció casi imperceptiblemente – y no solo eso, si no que fue capaz de querer hechizarme por la espalda.

-Pe-pero de todas formas eso no te da derecho a inventarle que eres gay – dijo la chica.

-Es que si lo soy – dijo enojado Harry – antes, en séptimo tú y Ron me saturaron con Ginny, pero no me interesaba… y luego en la orden pude estar más tranquilo… y pensar mejor, y ahora que ya terminó todo, quiero encontrar pareja y con ella, casi publicando en El Profeta que salió conmigo, no me puede resultar fácil… por eso hablé con ella… pero se lo tomó horrible – suspiró agotado y mirándose las manos, tratando de relajarse.

-Fueron los Slytherin los que te convencieron de eso ¿Cierto? – Murmuró Hermione – Ellos te metieron todo eso en la mente ¿No? Es culpa de Nott y Nev… Longbottom – se corrigió – y por sobre todo Malfoy… Ellos son los que han creado todos esos problemas entre nosotros – susurró la castaña tratando de tomarle la mano al chico. En ese momento Harry no toleró más y de un salto se puso de pie.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – gritó enojado. Sabía que Ron y Ginny podían pensar así… pero su amiga, que siempre fue tan lista… no podía creer todo eso que dijo –Ellos son mis amigos… y sí, fue gracias a ellos que me di cuenta que me gustan los chicos y que estoy enamorado, y digas lo que digas voy a hacer lo que se me antoje… así me tire a medio Londres o me case con el hombre que quiera ¿Entendido? – siseó enojado. Un frío viento provocado por su magia alterada siguió a sus palabras – Lamento que tú, Hermione, me hayas dicho todo eso… supongo que todo lo del colegio fue mucho para ti. Pero yo lo superé, y los conocí de verdad y ahora son mis amigos. Además… ya no quiero que manejen mi vida. Así que mientras no piensen distinto –tú y Ron – será difícil hablar sin pelear. Adiós – susurró antes de desaparecer, dejando a la chica sola, sentada en el banco.

Aún algo alterado llegó Harry al parque de Grimmauld Place y al entrar en su casa sentía que la cabeza le iba a poco menos que estallar.

Desganado se sentó en su sillón frente a la chimenea apagada.

Se sentía decepcionado por todo lo que ocurrió, ya que siempre creyó que Hermione era la con más tolerancia… pero parecía que no.

Podía comprender que no les gustaran sus amigos, pero era otra cosa que se lo dijera y que además los culpara a ellos por sus problemas.

-Dobby – llamó masajeándose las sienes. Con un plop! Llegó el elfo.

-Si Señor Harry Potter Señor?

-Por favor tráeme la poción para el dolor de cabeza – susurró.

Mientras esperaba que el elfo regresara recordó la carta que le envió a Draco.

Y pensar que por el rubio era capaz de salir mañana a la calle sin hechizo glamour, solo para estar con él, aunque el que algunos le tuvieran miedo era bastante favorable, pensó viendo el lado positivo, ya que se lo pensarían un poco antes de querer acercarse a su rubio.

Una leve sonrisa posesiva asomó a sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y estaba ocupado, en el despacho que alguna vez fuera de su padre, sacando las cuentas del dinero invertido en sangre de Dragón cuando Rips, el elfo, entró haciendo una gran reverencia.

-Amo Malfoy, señor, el señor Francis quiere saber a que hora se sirve la cena, Amo... - dijo el elfo con la nariz rozando el piso.

-Dile que en media hora más se sirve – murmuró irritado Draco.

Para cuando llegó la hora de comer su estomago rugía de hambre.

-Vaya Draco, parece que tienes un poquito de hambre – murmuró ahogando su risa. Haciendo que un leve rubor cubriese el blanco rostro del rubio, que seguía comiendo con modales refinados, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ejem… sabes Francis… en dos días más será mi cumpleaños, y tú estás cordialmente invitado – soltó un leve suspiro – además, ese día les diré a mis amigos sobre el embarazo, y será agradable contar con tu apoyo – Francis sonrió emocionado, dijeran lo que dijeran, se comportaba como un Gryffindor aunque no los conociera, pensó divertido Draco.

-Gracias por eso… entonces supongo que tendré que salir a comprar algo…

-¡Oh no! Por favor no te preocupes… no lo decía por eso – murmuró el rubio.

-No importa… puede ser algo para el bebé… será su primera ropa – en ese momento entró una elfina algo agitada y con grandes lágrimas en sus gigantes ojos amarillentos.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Draco.

-Amo, señor, hay una lechuza que le quiere dar una carta amo, pero no nos deja sacarla amo… ¿Puede sacarla usted amo? – preguntó nerviosa la elfina. Ambos chicos se dieron una mirada y fueron a la pequeña lechucería.

Cuando llegaron, a Draco le temblaron las rodillas y se apoyo un momento en el marco de la puerta.

En uno de los descansos estaba una orgullosa lechuza blanca rodeada de elfos temerosos. Obviamente reconoció al instante a la lechuza. Con cuidado se acercó a ella y extendió el brazo, donde se aferró la lechuza al verlo.

-¿La conoces? – preguntó curioso Francis, a lo que Draco solo atinó a asentir.

-Si quieres descansas – le dijo a Hedwig – mandaré la respuesta con mi águila – a lo que la lechuza solo inclinó la cabeza y voló a posarse en un descanso.

Los chicos salieron en dirección a la Mansión y se sentaron el rubio nervioso y el castaño curioso.

-Vamos ábrela – animó Francis. Lentamente abrió el pergamino, para encontrarse con la letra irregular característica de Harry Potter.

Sus ojos recorrieron ávidamente la carta y al terminar brillaron levemente.

-¿Y... quién es? – preguntó intrigado.

-Es un amigo… quiere que nos juntemos mañana a almorzar – sonrió algo confundido. Francis se dio cuenta del tono y comenzó a sospechar.

-¿Y quién es ese amigo? ¿O es algo más en realidad? – susurró. Draco se puso algo pálido, preocupando al medimago – No me digas si no quieres. Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

-No… no te preocupes… - murmuró – en realidad es... eso: un amigo.

-Mmm… mira, debes recordar el síndrome – los ojos de Draco se enfocaron en él nuevamente – dime ¿Estuvo contigo cuando quedaste embarazado? Porque de ser así tu magia lo puede reconocer más fácil y afectarlo menos que a cualquier otro.

-Sí, estuvo conmigo en la Orden – Francis asintió levemente.

-Entonces lo mejor es que de todos modos le digas al menos que tienes una alteración en tu magia, para que no tengas problemas porque alguien pueda acercarse a ti. Y… te sugeriría que si se juntan sea aquí… puede ser peligroso que estés solo en algún lugar con muchas personas – terminó de decir Francis.

-Bien – sonrió Draco. Chasqueó los dedos y se apareció la misma elfina con una bandeja con pluma y pergamino.

Para cuando Draco terminó de escribir había botado varios pergaminos.

-Listo – dijo feliz el rubio – quedó bien.

-Y así yo puedo salir a comprar – sonrió Francis – Perfecto.

Continuará

Bien... luego de muchos meses... mmm casi 6, he vuelto xD... muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, entre que terminé el colegio, di la temida PSU para entrar a la universidad, y ahora estoy lista para empezar a vivir de universitaria, para la carrera de kinesiología, en la Chile (quien sea de mi país, entenderá mi orgullo xD)

Este capitulo estaba hace tanto listo, pero dije "oh, voy a esperar más rws" como no llegaban, dije "ya luego subo" y mi cuaderno quedó abandonado. Dejé el fic y me dediqué a otro que estoy planeando, y que se ve bueno ( y no es Amnesia) pero aún le falta.

Respondo a sus rws:

Ina!!: te re quiero, si no tipeabas tú el capitulo, no lo subía hasta dos años más... grax por todo, y ya verás que mañana la pasamos rebien en el museo.

Elisa: créeme que te quedaste corta... que hay más cosas aún jeje, pero mi idea no es un drama completo, así que todo saldrá bien. Esperó que aún e interese leer. Besos y gracias por el rw.

Bien... eso es todo.

Besos y gracias por leer.

SinieStra Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando todo cambia.

Una vez que el rubio se puso de pie para ir a dejar la carta a la lechucería, un fuerte mareo lo sacudió.

-Merlín... –murmuró Draco, sujetándose a la mesa. Sus rodillas temblaron, llamando la atención de Francis.

-¿Qué sucede Draco? –preguntó preocupado el castaño. -¿Un dolor, mareo? –al oír eso, el rubio asintió levemente. –Rayos, pensé que pasaría, pero no tan pronto. –con cuidado lo sentó y corrió a buscar algo a su dormitorio, cuando regresó, Draco aún estaba pálido, pero lucía algo mejor. –toma... con que tomes un par de gotas será suficiente. –susurró Francis, extendiéndole un frasquito con una poción verdosa, de olor levemente dulzón.

Una vez que lo tomó, el color regresó lentamente a su piel.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –masculló el rubio devolviéndole la poción al castaño.

-Sucede que normalmente en cualquier embarazo femenino o masculino, tienen malestares típicos, ya sean nauseas, vómitos, desmayos y más; pero en tu caso, al tener el Síndrome de la Veela tu cuerpo abandona parte del avance de las hormonas que provocan todo eso, ya que lo fundamental es la magia, ya que sin esta, el bebé no sobrevive al primer mes sin pilar de apoyo, –suspiró. – O el embarazado pierde toda su magia si es después del primer mes, como fue en tu caso. El hecho es que tu cuerpo al reconocerme como pilar, ha comenzado a aumentar el nivel hormonal, y los malestares van a comenzar. Estoy seguro que antes de esto, no te había ocurrido. –dijo Francis, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, e ir hacia el dormitorio del rubio.

-Sí, es cierto... y ¿qué otros malestares puedo tener? –preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Mmmm... puedes tener insomnio, retención de líquido –por lo que te vas a hinchar, en especial las manos y pies. –te vas a cansar fácil, entre otros. Aunque cuando sea muy fuerte te puedo dar esa poción... el inconveniente es que te deja algo sedado. –Draco avanzaba con pasos torpes, siendo sujetado por Francis. -¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó al ver que iban hacia el jardín.

-Tengo que mandar la respuesta. –murmuró el rubio, dando un silbido. Luego de un momento apareció la pequeña águila. –Nabu... lleva esta carta a Harry. –susurró atándola a su pata. –ve rápido, trata de llegar antes del mediodía. –en el momento que el ave emprendió en vuelo, cayó dormido en brazos de Francis.

-Merlín –murmuró apenas. – Rips! –llamó al elfo, llevando ambos al rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un ruido constante despertó a Harry sobresaltado.

-¿Qué¡Qué! –dijo adormilado. Colocándose los lentes, aún sin abrir bien los ojos, se fijó en la hora. –las nueve de la mañana. –enojado viró la vista hacia donde venía todo el ruido. La majestuosa y pequeña águila lo miraba con _¿reproche?_ Mientras seguía golpeando el vidrio. -¡Ya te escuché¡Ya te escuché! –gruñó el ojiverde abriendo la ventana, con lo que el águila voló a posarse en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. Con cuidado Harry quitó la carta.

Era obvio que sabía a quien pertenecía esa ave, por eso sus manos temblaban levemente.

"_Harry:_

_Gracias por tu carta. No sé si te lo habrá comentado Theo, pero estoy un poco enfermo. Nada grave, ni para preocuparse, es sólo una alteración en mi magia._

_Bien, acepto tu cita, sólo que necesito nos juntemos en la Mansión y desde aquí salgamos._

_Te espero a las dos. Atte. Draco Malfoy._

_PS: Se puntual Potter."_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al releer la carta. Draco podía estar enfermo... y él no se enteraba ¿qué tipo de amigos tenía que no le contaban cosas importantes como estas?

Bueno, todos eran Slytherin... preferían quedarse con ese tipo de cosas en silencio.

Se sentó en la cama, con la mente en blanco... Volvió a releer y cayó en cuenta.

_¿Cita?_

Él en ningún momento insinuó una cita... simplemente se iba a juntar con su amigo, en algún lugar público. _Claro, con un amigo que te trae loco_ susurró esa molesta voz que aparecía cada cierto tiempo. Técnicamente, juntarse con una persona, es una cita, independiente de los sentimientos que se tengan, trató de autoconvencerse.

Con gesto decidido se levantó. Había mucho que hacer... _tenía que vestirse_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estarás bien si me voy un poco antes? –preguntó Francis, colocándose una capa ligera sobre la túnica azul que vestía. Draco asintió fríamente. Era la quinta vez que le preguntaba. –recuerda, si te sientes muy mal, tomas unas gotas de la poción que te di, y le pides a tu amigo que te traiga de regreso. No creo que haya problemas. Bien me voy –susurró dándole un apretón de manos, que transfirió una gran carga de magia de Francis a Draco. –wuau... –murmuró, sacando un chocolate del bolsillo y comiéndoselo, recordándole a Lupin y su adicción. –eso fue fuerte. –dijo con gesto algo cansado. –Bien... adiós. –murmuró antes de desaparecer.

Draco se sentó fatigado en uno de los sillones que había en la sala de visitas. La magia que llenó su cuerpo hace un momento, era bastante, y la sentía recorrer su cuerpo, erizando cada vello posible. Luego de un momento, remitió la sensación, dejándolo con mucha más energía que antes.

No había sido capaz de apreciar, en que forma había estado agotado constantemente antes de que Francis llegara a la Mansión. Sin dudas, que si hubiera seguido así, podría haber ocurrido algo terrible. Suspiró aliviado que Severus fuese más obstinado que él y lo hubiese obligado a recibir a Francis en su casa.

Las barreras de la Mansión vibraron levemente al sentir la aparición de Harry en la salita.

Al abrir sus ojos, soltó un suspiro imperceptible.

El moreno lucía como sacado de sus mayores sueños húmedos. Merlín... vestía una túnica ligeramente ajustada en la parte superior y abierta hacia abajo, de color verde botella, que resaltaba ligeramente sus músculos, sin llegar a parecer grotesco. Unos pantalones de tela, negros, a juego con la capa que traía sobre la túnica. Andaba con unos lentes sin marco, que dejaban apreciar por completo sus ojos verdes. Su pelo estaba alborotado –no en el modo de "_soy un desastre, no puedo ni usar un peine" –_sino más bien en el modo de _"a que luzco sexy así... ¿tratarías de dejarme así tú mismo?"_ y por Salazar que él estaría feliz de dejarlo así, pensó Draco.

Un efecto similar causó el rubio en Harry.

Estaba ahí, sentado con una postura relajadamente aristocrática, sus manos descansando en los reposabrazos, sus piernas cruzadas y su espalda apoyada indolente en el respaldo del sillón. La túnica azul cielo, lo hacía parecer etéreo y delicado, mientras dejaban ver sus piernas vestidas con unos pantalones grises. Su pelo brillaba, al igual que sus ojos, y si no hubiera sido porque tenía un poco de control sobre su cuerpo, Harry estaba seguro que hubiera suspirado como una colegiala y se hubiera puesto a babear en ese mismo instante.

-Hola Draco... –murmuró luego de un tiempo el moreno, tratando de aguantar todo lo posible el sonrojo que peleaba por instalarse en sus mejillas. -¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, viendo que el chico se veía bien –_más que bien_ susurró la voz en su oído. –pero sin atisbo de algún signo de enfermedad.

-Bien... –susurró, sacando la voz de algún lugar escondido en su garganta, sonando algo ronco, mandando cientos de escalofríos a la columna de Harry. - ¿Vamos? Si quieres te cuento todo con algo para comer de por medio. –sonrió el rubio, como extrañamente nunca hacía. –tú invitas, así que tu me llevas. –dijo sujetándose del brazo del moreno, haciéndole sentir como si esa piel asida por sus manos quemara.

-Vamos... –murmuró rogando por no despartirse por culpa de los nervios, colocando su mano sobre la del rubio y afirmando su varita en la otra.

Aparecieron en un largo callejón, un poco más ancho que el Diagon, y con menos gente en él. Ambos lados estaban llenos de distintos restaurantes y frente a ellos había una hermosa fuente de agua hecha de mármol blanco y rosa. En el medio de todo el callejón había bancas de madera, para descansar y ver a la gente pasar.

-Bienvenido al Paseo de los Restaurantes. –dijo Harry sonriéndole a Draco. Lentamente comenzaron a caminar uno junto al otro, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse más, pero sin hacer nada ninguno de los dos. - bien... ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Se podría decir que hay de todo aquí. –Draco lo miró por un momento y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que prácticamente inflamó el corazón de Harry.

-Me gustaría comer algo italiano. –dijo alzando la vista, tratando de encontrar un restaurante de comida Italiana.

-Entendido. –sonrió el moreno, tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo correr hasta llegar al lugar. Para cuando el ojiverde se detuvo, Draco jadeaba audiblemente, sintiéndose más vivo de lo que había estado en semanas.

Apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, trató de controlar la respiración, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre... su hijo se daba cuenta que estaba feliz pensó. La mano de Harry en su hombro le provocó una corriente de energía por toda la espalda, mientras el moreno sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, recién recordando que el rubio estaba enfermo. Draco se enderezó mirándolo con una sonrisita irritante, de esas que le dedicaba en el colegio.

-¿Preocupado? –murmuró acercándose un poco más. –No te preocupes, Harry. No me vas a matar con una corrida. –dijo mientras se daba vuelta, sin ver el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro del moreno, por el doble sentido que se le podía dar a sus palabras. –hace falta mucho más para eso. –dijo, volteando al no sentirlo a su lado. -¿vamos? –lo llamó mientras llegaba a la puerta del lugar.

-Sí. –atinó a responder, tratando de bajarse el sonrojo y las imágenes que empezaron a circular por su mente.

-.-.-..-.

-Y bien... ¿Qué es lo que tienes de enfermedad? –preguntó Harry, una vez que empezaron a comerse los postres. Él había pedido una copa de helado y el rubio pidió un mousse de chocolate con fresas.

-... que poco tacto tienes. –murmuró Draco, mientras probaba su postre, viendo el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Harry, soltando una risita. –Bueno... es, básicamente una alteración en mi magia... me da algunos problemillas, pero ahora que estoy con tratamiento se debería mantener estable y no molestarme más. –no le había mentido, pensó, pero tampoco había dicho toda la verdad. Su ceño se frunció un poco al ver a una bruja que le hacía ojitos desde una mesa cercana. Ya le parecía raro que no hubiera pasado, si Francis le había advertido. Regresando su atención a Harry, vio como este lo miraba suspicaz.

-¿Qué pasó? –murmuró, volteándose a ver a su espalda, clavando la mirada en la bruja que aún miraba a Draco. Sus ojos verdes brillaron en advertencia, haciendo que la mujer dejara de mirar, con un gesto incómodo.

-Gracias Potter, mi héroe personal –dijo Draco con retintín, sacando una sonrisa del moreno, quien se había puesto serio. -¿y qué más has hecho? –preguntó Draco, mientras jugaba con una fresa, untándola en mousse.

-Pues... no sé, ordenar Grimmauld Place. –susurró con la vista clavada en los labios del rubio mientras comía. _Debería estar prohibido comer así_ susurró la vocecita en su oído _es obscenamente sexual_ y Harry no pudo más que darle la razón.

-Eso debió ser una dura tarea. –dijo el rubio, mientras se comía la última fresa de su postre. Se sintió algo mal, porque Harry no le contó sobre su pelea con parte del clan comadreja.

-También, para tu alegría, terminé cualquier tipo de relación con Ginny. –dijo Harry, hundiendo la mirada en lo que le quedaba de helado. –le dije todo claro, y creo que al fin va a dejar de molestar... y como consecuencia de todo, también me peleé con Hermione y Ron –murmuró terminando también su postre. Una pequeña sonrisa de victoria estaba enmarcada en los labios de Draco que gritaba internamente _Te gané estúpida comadreja chica, te gané, te gané, te gané. _Mientras su estomago se daba una vuelta de felicidad, aunque sintiéndose _levemente_ culpable de que su alegría fuera ocasionada por la pelea de Harry... no importaba, era lo mejor. Esos dos no eran unos buenos amigos para el moreno.

-Eso es bueno... pero no hablemos de ella... me va a echar a perder el almuerzo –susurró torciendo los labios, guardándose la sonrisa de suficiencia que pugnaba por salir. –Y... ¿Dónde más me vas a llevar? –preguntó, mirando por la ventana del restaurante, para no quedarse embobado mirando a Harry.

-Pensé que podríamos ir al pequeño parque que hay al final del paseo. –dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta, rechazando el dinero que el rubio le ofrecía. _Quieres que esto sea una verdadera cita ¿No?_ Susurró la voz _No dejas que pague, y ahora te lo llevas a un parque... pequeño león._

-Está bien. –murmuró Draco, sintiéndose algo incómodo con eso de que Harry no le dejara pagar su parte._ Está bien_ murmuró su conciec-..._voz interior_ (los Malfoy no tienen conciencia) _él te invitó ¿recuerdas? Es normal que pague._

Ambos salieron en silencio del restaurante, sin fijarse en las miradas de temor dirigidas a Harry y las anhelantes a Draco.

El sol era suave en esta época del año, y corría una suave brisa que los relajaba, mientras caminaban hacia el parque.

El lugar no era muy grande, tenía muchos árboles con bancas de madera a la sombra y había un pequeño lugar con juegos infantiles al centro.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Draco, de imaginarse a su hijo corriendo entre los juegos, mientras –al igual que ahora –él y Harry lo miraban jugar.

Muchos niños pequeños estaban jugando y sus padres los veían desde las distintas bancas o sentados en el pasto.

-Sentémonos –murmuró Harry, algo aturdido por la sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Ambos prefirieron hacerlo a los pies de un árbol, sintiendo las briznas de pasto entre sus dedos, la rugosidad del tronco en sus espaldas y el ligero roce de sus hombros cuando respiraban.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban en la misma posición, pero de seguro horas, viendo que comenzaba a oscurecer y los niños se iban con sus padres.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco, sintiendo el cambio de temperatura a través de la fina tela de su túnica. No quería romper el ambiente, pero era tarde, y quizá Francis se preocupara. Lentamente se colocó de pie, atrayendo la atención de Harry.

-Creo que es un poco tarde. –murmuró, ayudando al moreno a ponerse de pie.

-Sí... eso creo. –susurró mirando al cielo, que ya estaba completamente oscurecido. -¿Vamos a tu Mansión? –preguntó, mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura del rubio atrayéndolo contra su pecho. Draco sólo atinó a levantar la mirada, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes y asintiendo levemente.

Un tirón los apareció en la misma salita donde se habían encontrado temprano.

El moreno seguía con su mano sin soltar el agarre de la cintura de Draco, mientras el rubio estaba seguro que si lo soltaba, se caería de lo fuerte que temblaban sus rodillas. Podía sentir el veloz martilleo del corazón de Harry contra su propio pecho, y podría apostar toda su fortuna a que el moreno sentía el suyo propio también.

La sensación de resequedad en los labios lo hizo lamerlos ligeramente, atrayendo toda la atención de esos ojos verdes que lo ponían tan nervioso.

El moreno se inclinó un poco, rozando ambos labios, tratando de guardar en su memoria cada dato que pudiera: la suavidad, la tibieza... ¡Merlín! Todo.

Era un beso suave, donde sólo se reconocían, donde mostraban tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Draco gimió suavemente cuando Harry apretó un poco más su agarre y su lengua acariciaba tentativamente sus labios. Enredando sus manos en el pelo negro, le dio el paso para hacer lo que quisiera con su boca, sintiendo esa lengua que acariciaba delicadamente.

_Tan diferente de la primera vez_.

Y ese pensamiento lo hizo retroceder asustado, separándose de Harry con brusquedad.

Merlín... no podía hacer eso. No cuando Harry no tenía la más mínima idea sobre lo que pasaba con él. No cuando no sabía que estaba embarazado. De él.

-Lo siento. –murmuró Harry, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por la situación, por el momento. Su mirada vio el gesto de dolor del rubio al oír la disculpa. –o sea... no lo siento por el beso –murmuró nervioso ¿Por qué tenía que ser impulsivo? –yo... –hizo un sonido estrangulado, mientras apretaba su varita. –no importa. Adiós. –murmuró desapareciendo, dejando al rubio, solo y confundido.

Se puso de pie, con las piernas temblando, mientras las nauseas se apoderaban de su estómago.

-Merlín –masculló, apareciendo un balde, vomitando todo lo que había comido en el día.

La puerta se abrió, y unos pasos llegaron junto a él, sujetándole el pelo, mientras acariciaban tentativamente la espalda.

-Tranquilo... –susurraba Francis, sujetándolo –tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dios... se sentía como un idiota. Había dejado a Draco solo, de seguro con las dudas.

Pero ya se había marchado y no podía simplemente regresar y decirle "_Sabes Draco, me enamoré de ti... así que ven y quédate conmigo... mira que soy muy celoso y no voy a tolerar que nadie más te mire"._ Sonaba tonto, aún y en su propia mente.

Con un gemido de frustración se sentó en su sillón frente a la chimenea.

Mañana solucionaría todo, cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas y juntara el valor para decirle todo a Draco.

Su vista se desvió a la pequeña caja de palisandro sobre la chimenea.

Sería perfecto, sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La rubia agitaba su mano, atrayendo la atención de un moreno. Estaban en la Terminal de Trasladores Mágicos Internacionales del Ministerio.

-Al fin llegas. -saludó con un fuerte abrazo al chico, de pelo negro y brillantes ojos violetas. -Pensé que el viaje demoraría más.

-No... -susurró con voz grave. -Por fin estoy en Inglaterra. -sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuará

Jojojo, bien, aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo. Y debo decir que estoy asombrada de mi misma. Tenía escritas un par de líneas desde hace meses, y hoy dije "bien, veamos que sale" y luego de siete horas, lo terminé!!

Les recomiendo que escuchen todo lo del paseo escuchando la canción "Something Stupid" que es completamente perfecta para este capitulo jejeje, de hecho, mientras escribía salió en el reproductor y la dejé puesta todo el rato... se podría decir que me ayudó a escribir todo.

Ahora... las malas noticias son que no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar. Mañana me voy de vacaciones, y aunque llevo el computador, no sé si tendré el tiempo de usarlo. Y no volvería hasta marzo. Donde luego entraré a la Universidad. Trataré de escribir en mis vacaciones, para así poder darles algo, pero no prometo nada.

Ahora les contesto a los rws anónimos:

Javi: Gracias por el rw. Que interesante saber de más gente de Santiago. La carrera me pone nerviosa, pero espero que todo me salga bien. Ojalá te guste el encuentro de los chicos. Besos!

Ale: Jajaja... sí, con mi abandono es obvio que hayan dejado de leer, espero que este capitulo te guste y bueno... pues la uni se viene firme... pero algo trataré de hacer. Gracias por el rw, y más aún por saber que sigues leyendo. Besos!!

Bueno, ojalá les guste el capitulo a tods y que ese _¿beso?_ No haya sido tan desabrido como creo que fue (siempre van a ser mi trauma)

Besos!

SinieStra Malfoy.


End file.
